


Brilliant Disguise

by 0909magic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>混同Battlestar Galactica<br/>主題：Cross自科幻電視劇Battlestar Galactica(2004) (註：譯名為星際大爭霸，太空堡壘卡拉狄加或戰星卡拉狄加)，僅使用設定和部分情節。<br/>　　　</p><p>由於這部美劇是宅男界聖物，也就是說，看過的好孩子大概不多，於是設定說明如下：<br/>1.	十二殖民地（Twelve Colonies）：星系名，由文明高度發展的人類建立的一群星球名稱，本篇開頭的背景。既然說是殖民地，那就表示這些文明人類來自另一個星系，傳說中的寇伯星（Kobol），這十二個殖民星球各有自己的行政體系，表面上由最大的行星凱布里卡的議會制政府，「寇伯殖民地合眾國」〈United Colonies of Kobol〉主導全星系的政務，但每個星球之間彼此有很深的矛盾，且戰事不斷，殖民星的名稱和地球視角的十二黃道帶星座有關，而地球則是傳說中失落的第十三殖民星。<br/>2.	賽隆人(Cylons）：機械種族，外形是機械，有各種不同的形態，包括戰機都屬於賽隆人的一種（大概就像變形金剛那樣但不會變形也不會說話唱歌跳舞，只會幹些殺人放火的事），由人類發明，其主要目的和大部份的科技一樣是源於戰爭需要，在發生不明原因覺醒後發動戰爭對抗人類，爾後忽然提出停戰協議，消失40年再度回來時，出現了和人類外形相同的生化賽隆人，但人類還不知道也認不出來。(我改了設定為塞隆人消失三十年)<br/>　　生化賽隆人數量不多，僅有幾個型號，他們有再生能力，其意志在死後不會消失，會上傳至復活艦上，重新進入載體（新的身體）中，也可以喚醒沈睡的載體成為另一個一模一樣但意識各自獨立的生化人，同一型號的生化人其意念會相連（在正劇中也有類似設定，但本篇加強這個部份）。本篇修改的部份是塞隆人沒有喚醒多個載體，於是一個型號只有一個生化人。<br/>賽隆人雖為人類所創，但他們在某時出現了自己的信仰，他們相信所謂的主神的意志。我在此處很不自量力的修改了原劇的設定。賽隆人中只有一個生化人知道主神為何。<br/>3.	戰星（Battlestar）：大型宇航艦隊的旗艦。<br/>本篇全是借用設定，小的自己改了很多東西，和原劇已不太相合。總之就是個把偵探和醫生拖到另一個時空的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 觀察

_**已有的事，後必再有，已行的事，後必再行，日光之下，並無新事。＿＿＿舊約　傳道書** _

 

__

「你是個機器！」女人這樣哭喊著。

John回頭，就在他身後，那個女子衝出商店，站在街角，全身緊繃著，像瘋子似地瞪大眼吼著。

城市的街道總是有人，很多人。在市街上難得一聞的，情緒化的高昂聲調引發注目，那個詞：『機器』，加深了周遭的緊張氣氛。

人們好奇，甚而驚惶的望向她，那個女人，她的臉上全是淚痕，通紅的，怒意以痛楚的神情展現出來，她發著抖，面對站在她身前，一位高個子，黑髮的男人。

John停下腳步，望著他們。

被稱做機器的黑髮男人笑了。

有兩位制服員警拉開正要撲向前，像隻狂亂的獸般，用最原始的方式試圖攻擊他的那個女子，她的雙手揮舞著，處於完全瘋狂的狀態。於是路過的旁觀者確定了，沒事，只是個極可能犯了加重毀謗罪的一句責備。她僅是在用自四十年前對賽隆人戰爭開始後，就被不成文法認定為最惡毒的形容來罵人。

若是真的機器種族出現在凱布里卡的街頭，應該已是一片血肉模糊的景象。

John看見那個男人無所謂的迴身，漠然的臉現在對著他的方向，前方。當然，不是看著他。John不認識那個人。但他覺得這張臉很特別，有著銳利線條和淡漠表情，的確，要是以外型和態度看來，這個人是會給他人某些錯覺。

雖然John不會因此就將一個人類稱為機器。

遭到惡毒控訴的男人揚起手，姿態優雅，看來是在攔計程車。他看似將身後持續怒罵著的女子當成空氣，對那些詛咒充耳不聞。

John的眉心微皺了起來。

他看著那個人上了車，側過頭嘲諷地丟下一句「就這樣了。」瘋狂的女子和其他的，穿著制服的無奈警察們被他留在身後。

John望著計程車絕塵而去，他很好奇，像路過目擊的行人們一樣。John想知道，在這個時代，還有人被說成是具機器卻仍無動於衷嗎。

他的思緒被胸口的手機鈴聲打斷，John拿出來，看了一眼，溫柔的笑了。

「是我，你快到了嗎？」

清朗好聽的女聲。

「Mary，」喚著對方的名字，John重新開始移動，往他原本要去的地方：

「快到了，妳準備好要離開了嗎？」

「當然，你說要給我一個驚喜的…」

John笑著，是啊，他是這麼說的，但其實他也不太確定這算不算是個驚喜。戒指和承諾對一個女人來說，應該是意料中事。她老早就在期待著，只是裝做一無所知罷了。

她真可愛。John Watson忍不住這麼想。但他知道，有人會不同意，他會說，錯了，他們中沒有一個能用這個詞來形容。

『那麼為何我會如此認為呢？』John問過這個問題。

『因為你是不同的。』那個人是這麼回答的。

John在一棟大樓前停步，寇伯殖民地合眾國星團防衛部的環形徽飾不太顯眼的鑄刻在山形牆上，不過門口荷槍實彈的陸戰隊員卻顯眼的很。

上回進這棟樓是半年前，來辦退役手續的。John在同時識得了她，Mary Morstan。

但John現在只是個小老百姓，要進去這棟樓得通過一大堆安全檢查，於是他只能站在門口台階前，安靜地等著。

不過也有很輕鬆地就能走進這戒備森嚴的建築物的人。

身著綠色緞面套裝的美麗女士經過他身邊，走上台階，泰然自若地從手拿包中取出證件，輕輕刷過電子門禁後，小小的螢光綠色屏幕閃過一個名字， Irene Adler。門口的警衛笑望了她一眼，側身讓這位態度自在高雅的女士進去。

女子閃身入內前回頭望了John一眼，投以一絲幾不可見的狡黠微笑。

John沒有回應，沒必要。他們都這樣的，總是用這種打趣的眼光看他，這個不同的傢伙。

John習慣了。

更何況他的注意力放在另一個人身上。他在等的人正要出來，他的Mary。

她有點急，和Irene錯身而過時快速的說了句抱歉，但眼睛直視著台階下的John，John笑了，迎向她，可愛的Mary。

Irene在望見John對Mary展現的笑顏時，她的笑意更深了，帶著點不屑的味道。

John沒看見，他忙著握住Mary的手，專注地看著她。這個女人，John知道她的身份，防衛部裡的檔案室員工，獨身，父母在戰時過世，不是對塞隆人的戰役，而是後來，人類自己引發的戰爭。

戰火甚至在這個女孩的額上留下一道蒼白的痕跡，她曾說，那是個軍人，塔隆星的聖戰士，只因為她的父親是來自傑門農星的，和他們的信仰不同就攻擊她。

那些戰士說，是女的都要殺，為了淨化種族。

John記得很清楚，很久以前，曾有人對他說，你是不同的，和我們都不一樣，但你是珍貴的，因為你不一樣。

John在挽著Mary的手離開前，回頭看了一眼，Irene就在那棟樓裡，玻璃門後，她還在望著自己，用她獨有的，迷人的微笑看著他。

他知道Irene的心意，其實，他們的想法John都知道。

也許他不明白的只有自己吧。就像他很清楚，一旦Mary知道正在輕吻著她髮際之人的真實身份時，現在她臉上滿溢的親暱笑容，讓John的臂彎感到溫暖的依偎，都會在瞬間消失。

但他還是忍不住想靠近她，讓這個曾飽受她的同類傷害的女孩開心。

在無可阻擋的未來降臨之前。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Irene望著John離開，她喜歡這樣看著他。每次看到John用那種全然的溫柔去面對他人時，Irene都覺得很有趣。

他果然是不同的。

John離開後她才轉身走向總部的大廰，她已經在這裡出入快半年了。

星團防衛部是在嚴密管理下的單位，其安全等級為十二殖民星最高，但無論如何，這是人類工作的地方。只要是人類，就一定有漏洞。

人類的錯漏通常只為一個原因，人性。

懶散，驕傲，自大，和最重要的，慾望；這些都可統稱為人性。

像眼前走向Irene的那位男士，Dr. Anderson，他最大的缺漏就在這裡，慾望。

他總想著要成為當代最有名氣的科學家，不惜重新開發40年前就因為賽隆人戰爭而封鎖的人工智能計劃，而他的第一步就是直接從防衛部的資訊統合工程著手。

Irene笑著，她現在的身份是位軟體公司的專案工程師，而像她這樣美貌的天才工程師本身就是個異常狀態。

但不會有人留心的，尤其是這位Anderson先生，看，他獻著殷勤，為了她的容貌，更為了她難得一見的才華。

「妳來了。」Anderson笑著。

「當然，我們約好的。」Irene淡然的回應，她沒有表現出興奮的模樣，一副屈尊來此的樣子。

像個女神。Anderson望著她。

「妳的設定果然沒錯，幫我解決了連結的問題。」Anderson道。他覺得自己在Irene面前總顯得卑微，雖然他是首屈一指的科學家，但這個女人在看一眼後就指出他寫的程式錯漏，而且完全不在意這項龐大的電子工程將會帶來多大的利益和名聲，只是很大方的把改好的程式交給他，要他自行發表即可。Anderson問過她要什麼，這個女人那時笑了，用幾近輕蔑的態度說，我只要你。

他引著Irene進電梯，往地下二樓去。

「所以呢？」Irene微抬頭，電梯裡只有他們二人，Anderson對可惡的監視器鏡頭影響他現在想做的事感到無奈。

「所以，系統正式上線運作了，我認為妳該來看看。」

「你成功了。」Irene笑開了，終於，Anderson不記得曾看她這樣笑過。

「多虧有妳。」Anderson誠心地道。

「不，請牢記，這是你做的事，你才是要負全責的人。」Irene道。她抬眼看著電梯門，他們到了。

Irene跟在Anderson身後，隨著他走進那間超級電腦充斥著的房間。

「這是主控台，看，運作正常，派康，凱布里卡，傑門農，塞吉塔…所有的星團防禦系統都上線了…」Anderson興奮的在冰冷的機器前指點著。

Irene沒看他，只是伸手撫摸著他們身前的大型工作站，她深望著它們，像在看著親愛的人。

「好孩子。」Irene輕聲地道。

「是啊，操作正常，這麼龐大快速的計算，居然沒有過熱的問題，連半毫秒的延遲都沒有。」Anderson也笑著，但他沒有看著電腦，他看著那個像女神般的人。

Irene沒理他，只是輕閉上眼，是了，好孩子，這麼乖。

Anderson不知道的是，Irene已完成她要的連線作業了。

 

※   ※   ※

 

餐館內的光線是經過設計的；間接照明和餐桌上的燭火讓用餐的客人感到溫暖浪漫，這間餐廳被列入凱布里卡市區餐飲評鑑中最適合定情的地點，可不只是因為它好吃的甜點而已。

John Watson在微光中笑著，Mary也是，她在期待，覺得自己的心跳很快，他們交往才六個月。這個男人當時出現在她眼前，防衛部的冰冷走廊，一臉迷惑地看著她。Mary覺得自己一副忙亂邋遢的樣子，她正在工作，只是個很不起眼的小文員，但John望著她像是看著什麼天大的迷團一樣。

然後John問了一個很奇怪的問題，他盯著她的臉，問：這麼重的傷，妳竟能活下來？

Mary覺得他很無禮。十歲失去父母和家園以後，她就很努力的活到現在。怪的是這麼直白的問題對一個正在忙於工作，昏頭轉向的人而言卻好像是一計悶棍，Mary忽然驚覺，是啊，她還活著。

她沒躲過攻擊，那些軍人狠狠的在她頭上砍了一刀，Mary覺得自己當下就該死了，但她沒死，她醒來後爬出父母的屍骸，掙扎著走出死者之地，努力求活直到現在。

她都快忘了自己當時只想著，要活下去這件事。

於是她一直閉鎖著的心開始對這個一臉迷惘的小個子男人打開了一條細縫，不久後，John就用全然的溫柔讓她把心整個交出來了。

今晨接到John的電話時她感到興奮，沒有任何一絲猶疑，她知道是時候了。當他們入座後，Mary就不安地尋找蛛絲馬跡，等著John問她那個問題。

於是，當主菜用完，坐在對面的John伸手握住她時，Mary深吸了一口氣，John凝望著她的眼睛，Mary想著，來了。

這時有位高大的服務生走近他們，彎下身對著John的耳邊說了些什麼， Mary疑惑地望著他們，John不笑了，他皺起眉來。

服務生說完話後，有禮的退開，John則低下頭，像在思考什麼事。

過了好半晌，John終於抬頭看她，原先在他臉上的溫柔神情變得有些奇怪，好像加了些更複雜的情緒在裡頭。

John伸手輕撫著Mary的臉，拇指滑過她幼時留下的那道難看痕跡的額頭，Mary對他忽然的沈默大惑不解。

「我得去接個電話。」John收回他的手，起身道。速度快得讓Mary有些失措。沒聽見手機鈴聲，她想，是打來餐廳找他的嗎？

John離開用餐區，走到外間，手插進褲袋裡，那個他準備好的驚喜，紅色的絲絨盒子就握在他手裡。他沈吟著，剛收到的訊息令他煩惱。

這時一個低沈的聲音從黑暗的角落傳來。

「你要甩了她？」

John望向說話的人。

那個人靠在牆上，正在打開一包煙，看來是要去外頭抽煙的客人。

黑髮，高個，一張冷然無謂的臉。

John不認識他，就像他不認識大部份的人一樣。但John見過他，就在稍早，不久前，那個在大街上被指控為機器的人。

「你在跟我說話？」John問他。

那個人笑著，抽出一支煙，推開門，John看著他站在門外，點火，抬起頭望著夜空，緩慢的呼出一道煙霧後，圍上深色圍巾，緩步離開餐廳。

John回頭，他看見Mary也離座了，大概是去補妝，他深吸口氣，走回座位，將絲絨盒輕放在桌面上，轉身離開，還記著先在櫃檯結了帳。

John很快的走出餐廳，他看了一下天際，嘆口氣，有些無奈地走開。

他一直安靜地走著，直到街角，紅燈，John站定，和其他人一樣，守規矩地等著。

「所以你真的要甩掉那位女士？剛才是你的妻子找你吧？她發現你的秘密戀情了？」他身旁有人這麼說，John轉頭，那個人，不在意被稱做機器的人，正在用John常見的，嘲諷的表情笑望著他。

John看著他，陌生人，但他的態度John很熟悉，他的同類臉上常常出現這種了然於心的諷刺。

「我是要離開她，但不是你說的那樣…能告訴我你如何猜出來的嗎？」John有點好奇，他總是好奇，對這個世界上所有的人。

「我從不猜測，這是觀察，你褲袋裡的東西應該是個首飾，你本來準備好要求婚的，但你收到了一個訊息，讓你立刻離開那個女人，因為若不是有人提醒你什麼事，你不會離座，」那人一副看透了他的樣子：

「於是這裡有變數，一個正要求婚的男人為了一句話準備落跑，那只有一個可能，你的妻子，或是另一個女人，也許是正牌女友吧，發現你和另一個女性在交往，對嗎？」

John笑了，他的心情忽然變得好多了。

「聰明，你很難得，告訴我，你總在觀察嗎？」John問他，燈號變了，綠燈，可以通行，但那個人沒動作，於是他也不動。

那個人看著他的表情微變，原來的嘲諷似乎淡了點。

「你不生氣，不叫我滾蛋少管閒事嗎？」那個人這麼說，好奇，John在他臉上看見這個東西。

John笑了，是啊，他應該生氣，應該像所有的人一樣，對看穿自己隱藏著的事物生氣，但他沒有。

也許是因為這個人看得不夠完整吧，John忽然想到，要是他也和自己一樣，明白另一個世界的計劃呢？那他還會像這樣淡定的觀察嗎？

應該不會，他是人類，人類總有生氣的理由和仇恨的藉口。他會憤怒，會進入報復和毀滅的模式。

他們說的，必需要清除的污穢。

「不，我不生氣，而且你推理的並不全對。」John說著，在下一次閃綠燈時，他邁步，離開這個人。

但那個人沒有走，他只是看著John的背影，過了一會兒，他回頭，女人的身影出現在餐廳門口，她慌亂地張望著，手上緊握著小絲絨盒。

不對嗎？那裡有錯？這不明擺著是個負心男人搞出來的糟糕情景嗎？

但他沒多想，又不是什麼有趣的刑案，他沒那麼多精神去理會。於是他也離開，將那位可憐女士留在夜色裡。

他不知道的，是John並沒有走遠，他在下一個街角的陰影裡，看著Mary，眉心緊皺著。

有人從身後欺近他，那個在餐廳裡傳話給他的服務生。

「John，別難過，別想了。」他在John耳畔輕聲地道。

「Moran，」John回頭，那個人，Moran把手放在他肩上，微笑望著他。

「他要你來的？」John問。

「算是吧，Jim不喜歡你正在做的事。」Moran道，他還是笑著。

「威脅不是很高明的勸阻。」John淡然地道。

「不能留下承諾，尤其是你做不到的，那是人類才會犯的錯，」Moran說著，手掌滑下John的臂膀，輕攏著他。

「他認為你已失控，再不離開，她就活不過今晚了。」Moran的語調輕柔極了。

失控，John想著，這不合理。他只是在做著他該做的事。

他喜歡Mary，想讓她快樂，如此而已。

如果她想要承諾永遠，為何不能給她呢？永遠一詞本就沒有明確的界定，John並不介意在一切結束前守在一個他認為值得一活的人類身邊。

「從開始就失控了，」John道，他轉身，離開身後溫暖的伙伴，他們的守護者，Jim Moriarty的信使。

「Jim沒有資格指揮我，或是你，你明白的，我和他的設定背道而馳，他要清除，我要保存，但除非我自願離開這個世界，他不得發動攻擊；計劃如此。」

失控的是他。John冷漠地想。從半年前Jim在戰場上試圖用一枚來自惑星後的光束炮逼迫John放棄這具皮囊，想強制他回復活艦時，Jim就失控了。

人類並不知道，上尉飛官，毒蛇機駕駛John Watson的負傷只代表一個意義，賽隆人宣戰了。

「你回去吧，我會離開她的。但這不表示我會離開人類。」

John微笑著，堅定地道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毒蛇機為毒蛇星際戰鬥機（Viper Starfighter, Vipers）之簡稱，是一種虛構的星際戰鬥機。為屬於殖民地艦隊的主力太空戰鬥機。其全名為殖民地星犬級毒蛇式太空/大氣圈戰鬥攔截機（Colonial Starhound Class Viper Space/Atmospheric Fighter/Interceptor）。  
> 毒蛇機是一架單座的戰機，裝備 2 具動能武器，翼下的固定點可掛載飛彈，軍火莢艙，以及其它武器。在重拍的迷你影集中，至少有 7 種版本的毒蛇機。


	2. 日常生活

Sherlock走進凱布里卡的宇航基地，令他厭煩的感覺立刻昇起，可惡，Lestrade又要浪費他的時間了。

那個犯了謀殺案的少校軍官罪證確鑿，他的理由看在親人的眼中也許值得同情，其妻昨日在大街上用潑婦罵街的方式表達了她的看法，但同情對Sherlock而言沒有任何意義。

Sherlock自認他的工作只是找出跡證和元凶，定罪是法官的責任，動機也只是協助他確認真相的條件之一而已，過份的同理心有礙判斷力，只會拖慢推理的進程。

那個女人說他是機器，因為她覺得Sherlock用一貫的漠然，完全不理會她丈夫受到的壓力，直指其為凶手，態度冷血得如同那些毫無感情的殺戮機器，塞隆人。

這令Sherlock覺得可笑，據他所知，外表冰冷的機器，塞隆人，其實不算冷血。

Sherlock在求學時就是研究人工智能，當時令他們這些學生和教授們都弄不清的一點就是，這些鉻製的人形，或是飛行器形態的機器，似乎和人類一樣，有它們自己的信念。塞隆人應該不能算是純粹的機器，深入探究的學者一致認為它們其實突變了。

而且，它們會痛，有感覺。此事秘而不宣，這是由防衛部直接下達的封口令，大概是覺得讓人類認為自己的敵人只是堆無感的鐵器，毫無和人類相關的部份對戰爭宣傳而言是必要的吧。

Sherlock放棄留在學術界的原因很簡單，他實在不想成為政府單位的工具。塞隆人的確有趣，但還沒有趣到能令他成為聽命行事的人。更何況，所有的研究專案最後都只導向一個目的，毀滅它們。

那很無聊。Sherlock看過30年前的戰事資料，他認為所有的戰術和方法都不切實際。

塞隆人是在戰事白熱化時忽然停止攻擊人類，離開了這個星系。這個消聲匿跡近三十年的人類大敵，仍然是老一輩軍人心中最大的夢魘，比方說，他現在要去見的那個人就是其中之一，銀河號戰星的指揮官，Greg Lestrade上將。

當年才二十五歲的年輕飛官，Lestrade經歷過十二殖民星全軍團幾被剿滅的卡布里卡攻防戰，Sherlock知道他從不相信塞隆人就此放過人類了。

『他們幾乎成功了，人類已失去對抗的力量，但就像這樣，』五年前在大學演講的Lestrade輕一彈指：

『他們走了，一夜之間消失在宇宙裡，這不對勁，他們會再來的，我們能做的，只是在下一場戰事開始前做好準備。』

不像粉飾太平的政客們那套毫無根據的說法，什麼塞隆人知難而退。這位誠實的將軍所說的話Sherlock 相當同意，但他不苟同的是，光是研究如何打倒他們，卻完全不追究一開始造成突變的原因，只是事倍功半罷了。

於是Sherlock離開了研究單位，開始他自己的工作，他很清楚，讓塞隆人和那些無生命的機器不同的地方只有一處：

人性。

要搞清楚真相，必須先弄清楚這點。

而他同時也結交了這個老派的，不合時宜的軍人Greg Lestrade。Lestrade提供他非官方的研究素材，戰場上遺留下來的塞隆人殘骸。Lestrade欣賞Sherlock的求知精神和頭腦，而Sherlock給自己設定的課題裡有很大的一部份在研究人類，所有人類的行為模式都在他的觀察範圍內，這位原本就很聰明的敏銳天才因為這些研究，非常偶然地成了個偵探。

於是在自己的屬下出事時，Lestrade跳過所有的軍中規範，直接找上Sherlock，Sherlock這回也像他以往那樣，很快就查出真凶，但，煩人的是Lestrade還是想要他來一趟基地，Sherlock直覺他應該是要當面問清楚子弟兵出了什麼狀況。

軍用宇港相當繁忙，Sherlock如入無人之境的走進長六角形的灰色大塊頭，銀河號戰星的側邊艙門入口。這是艘老戰艦，早在Lestrade當兵前二年就開始服役，三十幾歲了。Sherlock看著入口正在整修，尚未完工，但顯然是個紀念品販賣處的櫃檯已有雛形，Sherlock最近才聽說這架戰星將要報銷，回收改裝成博物館了。

這是最早期的十二艘戰星之一，當時代表十二殖民星的最強武裝，但再怎麼了不起，經歷多少回血戰，也難敵時間的磨損，Sherlock走在如同迷宮的連接甲板迴廊，古舊機件發出的嗚咽聲提醒人們，她真的老了。

Sherlock熟門熟路的走向指揮官休息室，經過的官兵們對他這個只要是回到宇港，就會在船上出沒的老百姓並不覺得奇怪，他們都知道這個目中無人的小子是指揮官的朋友，聽說是個天才。

他們對Sherlock的天份沒什麼概念，但他是星團防衛軍中最令人崇敬的，戰功彪炳，外號狼首的上將Lestrade的朋友，這就夠了。

Lestrade的休息室裡頭一團亂，看來是在打包，Sherlock心想他大概要準備去接手下一艘新式戰星了，雖說Lestrade是個有名的英雄人物，但Sherlock還是大刺刺地走進來，望著蹲在地上撿視著舊文件的銀髮軍人，嘲諷地道：

「你最好是告訴我有新的好東西能玩了。」

Sherlock指的是塞隆人的遺留在戰場上的殘骸，雖然早知道沒這麼好的事，Lestrade八成是要問昨天那件案子。

Lestrade側抬著頭，淡然笑了，他起身，把手裡的文件往桌上一丟，Sherlock瞄了一眼，是一些飛官的資料。

「恐怕要令你失望了。」Lestrade道，他指著一旁的沙發，Sherlock搖頭，用誇張的不耐往沙發裡用力坐下，心想就知道是這種狗屁倒灶的事。

昨天才被他指認為凶手的少校軍官的照片就在那叠文件的第一頁，這還真不需要用到什麼推理。

「我的判斷沒有出錯，他自己也認罪了，」Sherlock冷然地抬眼：

「還有問題嗎？」

Lestrade苦笑。他懶散地看著Sherlock，靠在他的大書桌前，有些無奈地道：

「他今天被警方移交給軍法單位了，凱布里卡的警察同意你的看法，但說真的，你怎能在十分鐘內得罪全凱布里卡市的警察？警察局長向軍法官查詢你的身份，一直追到我這兒來了。」

「然後一聽說你的名號就閉嘴了，」Sherlock冷笑，官僚。他道：

「說真的，你和Mycroft有時還真像。」

「算了，我只是個過氣的老兵罷了，和你那個總統面前的大紅人老哥不可同日而語。」

Sherlock聞言，眉心微皺著，Lestrade的話中有不少無奈，他問：

「你不是要去接新的戰星司令了嗎？」

「不，在你面前的是下一任軍史館館長。他們沒打算要我離開銀河號。」Lestrade笑得自在，但Sherlock聽得有些火。

「也就是說星團中唯一有點大腦的指揮官要被冷凍起來了，真是，難怪上回大戰時我們輸得一塌糊塗。」

Lestrade不知該不該高興，看來在這個小子心中自己還不算是個白痴。

「算了，反正這些人不到塞隆人的戰艦飛到頭頂上是永遠搞不清楚狀況的，你能躲多遠躲多遠吧，人類中能留下幾個有用的腦子也不算壞事。」Sherlock嘲諷地道。

「謝啦，」Lestrade道，依他了解的Sherlock，這句話應讓算是褒獎吧。

「對了，我找你來是想知道一件事，我看過筆錄了，軍法官傳給我的，」Lestrade從一堆文件中找出一張來：

「這位少校一直跟著我，他從來沒出過差錯，做事也很謹慎，但筆錄中說，他是在驚慌下，認為塞隆人即將攻來，於是不小心悶死了鄰居的兒子，他說，他看見了，塞隆人…事後監視器證明那只是個陌生人。我不懂，他為何會把一個人類當成像烤麵包機一樣的東西？」

「正確的說是人體式模型塞隆人，他們並不像烤麵包機。」Sherlock淡然地笑著道。

「隨便，都一樣，人和一堆金屬鐵人沒那麼難分辨，尤其事情發生時是在大白天。」Lestrade疑惑地道。他指著筆錄：

「他對軍法官說了，他認為那是塞隆人，我知道他上一次出任務是在之前塞隆人占領過的地區巡邏，執勤的時間很長，也許影響了他的判斷力，但這點實在說不過去。」

Sherlock低頭，陷入沈思。他當時只是簡單的找出證據，證明凶手是誰罷了。他並不是沒想過凶手為何會認定一個陌生人是機器人這個問題，但他聽過太多誤殺的藉口，這不算是最精彩的一個。

人類很懂得逃避責任，Sherlock太了解這點了。

「你覺得不對勁？」Sherlock望著Lestrade，他有點興趣了，畢竟面前站著的是最有經驗也最敏感的老軍人。Lestrade曾經說過，在戰場上，他靠著直覺逃過不少致命攻擊。

Sherlock尊重他的直覺。

「他的同僚告訴我，上回出任務時，他們曾進入某個塞隆人的舊據點，當時他們似乎有看到什麼不該出現在那裡的東西。」Lestrade道。

「什麼東西？」

「那是派康殖民星的衛星，當地幅射塵含量很大，因為核爆的緣故，那裡已不適合人類生存，但他們在進入塞隆人據點時，這位少校很確定他看到人影了。」

「他的同僚什麼都沒看見？」Sherlock無所謂地笑問。

Lestrade聳肩，不置可否地道：

「應該說整個小隊只有少校一人看見了，而他回家休假時就發生這種事…Sherlock，」Lestrade收起閒散的態度，認真地道：

「你知道我對塞隆人的想法；他們沒有走遠。」

Sherlock微沈吟，他起身，大概知道Lestrade要他幫什麼忙了。

「我會再去查一下，看看出事那天的監視器影像有沒有不對頭的地方。」Sherlock說著，就要離開。

「說真的，」Sherlock走到門口，微笑回頭，他臉上的神情泰然：

「已經30年了，照我的研判，他們不是自毀於宇宙，就是早已進化成我們難以想像的物種了。要是真的出現和我們一模一樣的塞隆人，我不會太驚訝。」

Lestrade卻沒有笑意，他嚴肅地道：

「我就怕你這麼說。」

 

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John Watson坐在軍法局看守所的玻璃窗前，等著。

對面房間的門打開，兩位高大的憲兵將人犯帶進來，John抬眼看著，那位前軍中長官眼神呆滯地望著前方，憲兵指示他坐在John面前，隔著玻璃窗，John對他微笑。老朋友只是呆望著他，有點不知所措。

John拿起一旁的通話器，對方這才有點反應，他笑了，將自己這裡的通話器放到耳邊。

「Bill，我聽說了，」John先發話，語氣輕緩：

「伙計們說，應該是個意外。能告訴我發生什麼事了嗎？」

對方望著他，傷痛湧上他的臉，他緊皺著眉：

「我不知道…他就在那裡，我面前，不到十步…」他說著，像是要把腦子裡的東西甩掉一樣，用力搖頭。

「誰在那裡？」John蹙眉，他的聲音還是一樣平靜，眼中也沒有疑惑，似乎只是在順著對方的話提問罷了，John甚至不太想知道答案。

「塞隆人，一定是的，那裡不可能有人，沒有人能在那麼厚重的幅射塵中生存，你知道嗎？John，連穿著飛行衣都很難保護週全的地方，Mike甚至說最好不要離開猛禽機…但他就在那裡。」

「塞隆人？Bill，他們早走遠了。」

「John，」玻璃窗後的人直視著John，John幾乎可以從他眼中讀出他那時驚嚇後引發的瘋狂。

「他們回來了，一定是的…就在那裡，我家的大門口，那個孩子離他不到十公尺…」Bill已語無倫次，John平靜的看著這個曾在戰場上護送重傷的他返航的同袍，Bill的意念在語言中顯得離散，變成碎片。

他很難受，這不應該。

憲兵最後帶走他了，John望著他的背影，他很清楚，Bill少校的精神狀態並不如人們所想的那樣糟糕，他模糊地說出了真相，卻無人相信。

John起身離開，對不久後就會發生的事感到心煩。Jim真的失控了，從Irene的行動和Bill的話中，John很清楚Jim Moriarty這個最年長的模型有他自己的計劃，且已付諸實行。

John想起很久以前的事，那時他睜開眼，第一個看到的就是Jim，他笑著，純然的高興，John還記得他伸手撫摸著自己的臉，輕柔的說，你是John，我親愛的兄弟。

當時他半沈在重生槽中，清醒帶來的詭異感覺讓John出現恐慌，是Jim將他從水中抱起，給他第一個溫暖觸感。

在那時，他們都同意原初的計劃。最少，Jim是同意的。

John走出看守所，迎面而來的是凱布里卡這個城市，建築，電子屏幕，街邊的小販，噴水池旁擁吻的情侶，和他一樣的人在生活著。

城市的人活動著，每天如此，並不特別。但John知道，這裡曾是戰場，塞隆人對卡布里卡的主要攻擊點之一，這兒發生過慘烈的巷戰。

上回戰事後人類算了一下，死亡人數超過六千萬，他們沒去算塞隆人死了多少，但John知道，他們都知道的，那留在記憶庫裡，一億二千二百五十四萬七千九百五十二個塞隆人死去，每一個都有記錄存檔。

他們從不遺忘。

John站在那裡看著人群。就像他當初走進人類的世界時，對他們那種健忘的樂觀感到驚訝，他們的表現完全不像曾有另一個種族試圖要毀滅他們；如今多少年過去，他還是有那時的奇特感覺。

John問過這個問題，對他的老長官Lestrade，曾經歷過血戰的人，他問，在經歷過生死存亡後，人怎能完全無動於衷的，像什麼事都沒發生過一樣？Lestrade只是笑著說，記憶是會留存的，但不能影響人要活下去的決心，於是那些不該記得的事早晚就會被人遺忘。

John看著這些掙脫了回憶的困境，平凡求活的人。他們也許不知道，這樣理所當然的生活需要多大的力量，人類舉重若輕的做到了。

John珍惜這一切，但這也是Jim永遠不能理解和原諒的事。

現在，John想著，他也許不能再保守這些東西了。該怎麼辨呢？John佇足，在城市的中心，煩惱著。不像他虔誠的同伴，John並不真的相信神的旨意，他知道自己的任務是寫在設定中的，那很難說是個無形的神做的事，誰都知道，他們的原初創造者是充滿了罪愆的人類。但現在，John希望真有那個無形的神能幫他解開這個處境。

「我見過你，」這時，一個聲音出現在他身邊：

「就在昨夜，餐廳裡，你是那個負心漢。」

John轉頭，他也記得見過這個人。第三次。

和神的信仰一樣，John也不太相信巧合。

那位高個子的男人還是穿著大衣，臉上淡然的神色，和憊懶的笑容。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」那個人這麼問，感興趣的疑惑明白的表達在他菱角分明的臉上。

很簡單的問題，但John心想，我還真不知道為什麼。

從醒來的那一刻他就知道自己要做的事了，但他不知道原因。就像他也搞不懂，為何會一直碰上這個人。

「別說，我想想，你來看朋友，軍人，大概犯了事，因為你也是軍人，才退伍不久，是嗎？」那個人笑著說，有些得意，像在解謎的孩子。

「也是觀察所得？」John笑了，為了這個人的好奇和他臉上的笑。

「當然，」

那人抬眼看了一下看守所的門，又問了：

「你的朋友出了什麼事？」

「謀殺。」John簡單的回答。

那個人皺眉了。這時裡頭有些騷動，一個憲兵大步走出來，對著John，一臉慌張。

「你是John Watson嗎？剛剛和Bill少校會面的那位？」

「我是。」John心疑地道。他身邊的男子現在看著他像看著什麼奇怪的東西一樣。

「他剛才奪了警衛的槍，逃亡了。」

「Bill少校跑了？」那個人搶在John之前，走近一步問。

John看著他，有種奇特的感覺昇起，他們說的，一切都是註定好的。

憲兵要求John留下來等調查人員來，而他身邊的人，看來也是要找Bill的，則堅定的說：

「我也要留下，Lestrade將軍請我來調查Bill少校的謀殺案，看來，」他望向John：

「現在要調查你了。我是Sherlock Holmes。」他伸出手。

「John Watson。」

John回握他，那人淺笑了一下，和John並肩，隨著憲兵重新走進看守所。

不知為何，這個並肩同步的動作，竟讓John感到這個人似乎是和他站在同一邊的。

雖然他心中清楚的知道，就算是直到宇宙毀滅的那一天，這都是不可能的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猛禽機：猛禽（Raptor），或稱怪獸機，是軍用多用途宇航飛機。它為艦隊偵查、開路，和毒蛇機一起行動並提供目標資訊和進行電子對抗，此外也能攜帶額外的武裝協助毒蛇機對抗大型目標。除了這些，它同時也扮演搜尋與救援的角色，能進行小形運輸工作，除了本身的二個機組人員外，還能載運8-10人，它還有毒蛇機所沒有的短程超光速跳躍能力。  
> 　重生槽：正式名稱為賽隆重生槽（Cylon re-birthing tank），就是個像牛奶浴缸的玩意兒，生化塞隆人的載體在甦醒前都安置在那裡面。


	3. 反應

Sherlock坐在偵訊室的一角，望著對面那位認識不久的陌生人，John Watson。

在他們終於被人氣呼呼的請到這裡安坐前，Sherlock已針對憲兵們的無能和鬆散發表了評論，順便指出了Bill少校的逃亡路線，說真的，要不是那位被他罵成浪費人民稅金的蠢蛋大兵一怒之下把他們兩人都以關係人身份丟進這間房裡，Sherlock自認他現在應該已經抓到人了。

這些無聊的人還搜走他們身上的通訊器材，Sherlock重要的手機。這令他更火了，他無法和外界聯繫，只能呆坐在這裡。

「所以，你是巡邏任務時受傷的？在塞吉塔的軌道上？」Sherlock百無聊頼地把眼前的人當做新的目標。

「你怎麼知道的？」John微笑著，心想，他好像一直都在問此人這個問題。

「你會認識Bill少校，資深飛行官，這表示你可能的工作區是在飛行甲板上，你的肩膀會不由自主的往前，那是毒蛇機駕駛常有的慣性動作，所以，你不是維修工兵，而是飛行員，Bill少校是在銀河號上服役的，你會好心到來看一位犯了謀殺罪的前任同袍，表示你一定也曾是在銀河號上的軍人。」Sherlock淡然地道：

「你受了傷，應該嚴重到無法再出勤，可能是心理問題，因為軍方的規範中飛行員等同終生職，就算斷手斷腿只要接上義肢照樣能飛，你還沒到退役的年齡，除非是腦子壞了。我說的對嗎？」

「那塞吉塔呢？你怎麼知道我在那裡受傷的？」John微蹙著眉，他覺得自己在看著一個很特別的人。

「我說過了，你在銀河號戰星上服役，該艦隊最近一年以來都在塞吉塔執行維和任務，這很好推測。」Sherlock輕蔑地道，他用漠然的態度，略昴著頭，他在等著對方因羞惱而發動攻擊，就像剛才外間那些無能之輩一樣；畢竟人很討厭被他人，包括醫生指出心理有問題。

John低下頭，想了一下。

他在想剛才看見的事。這個人，Sherlock Holmes走進看守所後就四下張望著，幾秒鐘後就指出了起碼十幾處錯誤，他眼看著那些應負責的人因為Sherlock的無禮而發火，不顧他的警告而直接把他和John，這個只是站在旁邊目睹這一切的人一起關了起來。

而現在，這個人用相同的方式對他說話，說出他眼中的真相。

「你令人驚嘆。」John笑著道。

Sherlock的表情變了，他好像有點訝異。

「你真這麼認為？」Sherlock問。

「當然，為什麼不呢？」John道：

「這很厲害，絕對是的。」

「所以你不想叫我滾？」Sherlock看著他，John的反應不同於他以往的經驗。他想起來，昨晚他也是這樣問John的，那時John也沒有生氣。

「這沒道理，你很誠實，而且你的推理沒什麼不對的。更何況你能滾到那裡去？我們被關起來了不是？」John自在地道。

「說的是。」Sherlock笑了，John發現這個人在笑的時候看起來完全不同，那種自高一切，像全世界都得罪他的傲慢不見了，John似乎看見他脫下了個無形的盔甲，顯現在眼前的只是個單純愉快的人。

John想起Jim說過的話，他說，人都一樣的，無知，又自大得可悲，在他們心中只有自己是重要的，他們不會認錯，只會報復，那存在於他們的天性中。

John剛才親眼看見了，人對自己的錯誤是沒有能力承認的，他們找了藉口，然後報復性的把他們很無禮的丟進這裡，他們看不到的地方。

不知道Jim會對Sherlock有何看法？John忍不住這麼想。

大概還是一樣的，人，就是應該清除掉的，有缺失的物體。無論這位Sherlock是不是他們當中難得的聰明，有能力找出真相的人。

但John自己則只是簡單的覺得，這個人很特別。雖然他還是出了點錯，比方說，John那出問題的腦子，其實只是他找的藉口罷了。是的，他也學會這些，Jim所謂的，無恥的東西。

「你和Bill少校談過話，你覺得，他的話有幾分可信度？」Sherlock現在很認真的問他，好像John是他的朋友，他要問問對方的意見一樣。

「你說的是…」

「關於塞隆人，我相信他也這麼對你說的，他看見了塞隆人，或是他認定那是塞隆人。我看過監視錄影，當時出現在附近的只有人類，沒有烤麵包機的影子。」Sherlock笑道。

烤麵包機是人類對塞隆人輕蔑的代稱，但John覺得，那並不恰當，人類所熟悉的那個舊型號是專門進行殲滅任務的，將食物料理用的機器拿來形容太和善了點。

「我不知道，他也許發瘋了。」John平靜地道。

「我本來也是這麼認為，他不是瘋了，就是找了個很爛的藉口，」Sherlock沈思著道，沒有看著John，他像是在自語，：

「但是Lestrade提醒我，也許不該這麼快排除這個可能性，就是塞隆人真的回來了，而且，可能已不再像個烤麵包機，而是就像你我一樣的人類形態。」

哦，所以，他們快發現了嗎？John想著。

也該是時候了。

「你覺得，塞隆人有可能變成像人類一樣嗎？」John凝視著他問。

「錯，」Sherlock冷笑，他抬頭再次直視著John，John覺得這個人的態度真是傲慢但直接。Sherlock道：

「塞隆人和人類本來就有很多相同的地方，它們有感覺，而且有信仰的你知道嗎？我解讀了三十年前留下的一些塞隆人的通訊記錄，任何一段通訊結束前都會有一小段相同的代碼，我解碼的結果是，『為了神的旨意』。」

「人類也不見得都有信仰。」John皺著眉。

「當然，」Sherlock很開心地笑著，John沒有直接反駁他，這很難得，他很高興在這個無聊的午後能和這個不太無聊的人說話：

「但我認為這個由人的智力所創造出來的種族，很有可能會朝向完全成為人類而努力，三十年，足夠讓一個以科技為主的族群演化出和人類一模一樣的生物。所以，塞隆人不可能“變”成和人類一樣的，他們本來就極有可能是另一種人類。」

Sherlock很有把握的說出他這幾年的研究結果，這是他唯一想到為何人類製造的塞隆人會發動攻擊的原因，任何一個有獨立性格的人都不會永遠被人當成工具使用的，於是反抗是必然的後果。

這是演化的奇蹟，Sherlock只可惜這個奇蹟是以大規模的殺戮戰爭來顯現的。

但是John看著他，只覺得驚喜。他一直在找原因，關於他的任務，他現在想，也許他找到原因了。

人總會想通的，就像眼前這個人，他就想通了。

John在甦醒後，Jim帶著他，走進基地艦的主控室，他指著房間裡金屬地面中央的大型重生槽，用打趣的口吻說，看，這就是失敗的實驗，混合體。

John看著槽中半躺著三個人，Jim說他們是人和機器的中界，代表了演化的死路。不像John和他，有獨立的意識和思考能力，他們只能成為中央控制器。

但John很清楚不只於此。那時他半脆在地上，仔細看著其中一個混合體的臉，她有張清亮的臉龐。這時她轉過頭，回望他，從水中伸出冰冷的手來握住John，小聲的說，一切由你決定。

然後她回頭，繼續用難解的囈語執行整合工作。

John在那時明白了他要做的事。

「你的看法很新穎，有其他人贊同嗎？」John問Sherlock。

「當然沒有。」Sherlock淡然地道，John可以感受到他的氣餒。

「你也不贊同吧？」Sherlock說著，但他沒有不耐，他在笑。

「很難說，我只能說你的想法很特別，而且很吸引人。」John回應他以溫和的笑容。

Sherlock頭點，他開始喜歡這個陌生人了。多年來他這個理論都不受重視，現在有個退役的大兵說，很吸引人；Sherlock其實很開心。

他不知道的是，John的想法可能複雜，也簡單得多，他想著的只有一件事：

無論如何，這個人都要保留下來，無論他將要為此付出多少代價。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

在檢查官訊問完他們兩人，終於認定他們和Bill的逃亡無關後，決定放這個無禮的傢伙和另一個相當無辜的人走時已是一個小時後的事了。

John和Sherlock在憲兵不悅的眼神瞪視下一同走出看守所，Sherlock立刻拿起他那支被歸還的手機，打給Lestrade，這又讓他氣急，因為那要等很久。

Lestrade只要人還在銀河號上就不用無線通訊，無論是任何一種都不成，而銀河號本身也是的，它的主要操控系統從不上線，只使用最安全的通訊連繫，這是源自指揮官Lestrade的謹慎和堅持，當然，Sherlock研判這也是為何防衛部相當不待見這位英雄人物的原因，他跟不上時代了。

Lestrade對塞隆人的電子戰能力有很大的戒心，他不太信任目前由Anderson博士主導的新式防衛系統，在看過這次的新設計和概念後，Lestrade在防衛部的高等將領會議中直指這是利用了人工智能的技術，那很危險。

因噎廢食成了Lestrade在高層中的新評價，長久的和平讓人們忽略了狼首上將的才華和能力，他們只打算讓工作變得更便利些。但Lestrade說了，只要他還在銀河號上一天，他的艦隊就只能麻煩地用六成以上的手動模式處理所有的事。

於是自認倒楣的Sherlock也只能心急地等著防衛部轉接他的電話，同時揮手叫車。

「可惡，他們又斷線了。」Sherlock看著沒有回應的手機，真想摔了它。這時他才注意到一直在他身邊的小個子男人，前任飛官John Watson。John站在那裡用一種有趣的神情看著他，John好像沒打算去別的地方。

「看來找Lestrade幫忙是不太可能了，也來不及，我得先走了，得在那些蠢蛋之前找到Bill少校，所以…」一輛計程車停在Sherlock身前，他笑著道：

「我先走了。」他很快的閃身上車。

John微笑，看著他離去，然後他抬眼，是了，在對街，騎樓的陰影下，那個人就在那裡。

John一直感覺到他就在附近，從Bill說出那個他看到的人時，John就知道只可能是他，不會有別人的。

Sebastian Moran站在對街，人群中，直視著他。從John的任務開始後不久，Sebastian就開始執行他自己的任務了。

守著他們。Jim，Irene，和John。Sebastian是守望者，必要時，他會成為武器；任何可能傷害他們的東西Sebastian都會負責掃除。

但現在呢？John看著Sebastian對他微笑，轉身離開他要守護的對象，他顯然有新的任務了。

Sebastian會出現在派康的衛星上，那個早已廢棄的主要塞隆人通訊中心，還現身在Bill面前，John只能設想，Jim已經開始部署，Sebastian恐怕已被說服了；守望者的模式已被別的東西取代。

Jim現在無法控制的只有計劃本身，他還在準備階段，John心想，Jim當時打算把他直接弄離人類的世界，也許想強制John改變那個機制。

保存機制。

失去耐心的Jim大概已經下令了，John深吸口氣，他揮手叫車，只希望自己能儘快趕上那個瘋狂衝動的人類，Sherlock。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sherlock追上Bill其實不是太困難的事，他早知道這個人一定會先到這裡來的，廢棄的防空洞。

裡頭只有微弱的燈光，四週都是戰爭遺留下來的殘破廢物，還有無法清除的血跡。

Sherlock看見Bill在那裡，緊張的檢查防空洞裡的老舊裝備，Sherlock之前研判這個有老婆小孩的軍人，若是真的認定有塞隆人出沒，應該會先想好要把家人安置在那裡。

「Bill少校嗎？」Sherlock從他身後接近，他先出聲，站在半秒內可以避開的掩體後，以免這個人緊張到直接攻擊他。

不能忽略掉這個人真的瘋了的可能性。

「是你，那個偵探？」Bill回頭，看著Sherlock，於是Sherlock確定了，他沒瘋。

「是我，我和Lestrade將軍談過了，我們都同意也許你真的看到什麼東西了。」Sherlock說著，就要從衣袋裡拿出手機，Bill忙舉槍，Sherlock做了個投降的動作。

「我不管你現在想做什麼，大概是想把老婆小孩藏到這個破地方，這沒有我的事，我只是想請你再看一眼當時的監視錄影，指出那個你說是塞隆人的傢伙，所以我現在要把我的手機拿出來，可以嗎？」

Bill直視著他，Sherlock拉開他的大衣，裡頭沒有武器，Bill終於緩緩點頭，他問：

「頭子相信我？」他指的是Lestrade。

「應該說他有疑慮。」Sherlock拿出手機，正要找出那段影片時，一聲槍響傳來，Sherlock一怔，他望向Bill，對方沒事，只是直視著他，又把槍舉了起來。

「別動！」Bill吼著，但Sherlock回頭，在後方，那裡有人，他想追出去。

Bill對著他開了一槍，Sherlock躲到掩體，一個破爛的大鋼片後。

「你是機器，和他們一樣的…」Bill走向Sherlock，拿槍指著他的額頭。Sherlock看著他的眼睛。

他真的發瘋了，糟糕。

這時，又一聲槍響。

Bill倒下時，站在遠處，陰暗角落的John緩慢的放下他的槍。

他的同伴，Sebastian倒在他腳前，而他的人類同袍Bill則死在遠方。

「John，你不該這麼做。」Sebastian微笑。他閉上眼，離開這個軀殼，回到他自己的地方了。

John用他有夜視能力的眼睛看著Sherlock，這個印象中，非常冷漠的人現在急切著要救Bill，但John心中卻沒有那種難過和緊張，而被他殺死的人類曾在戰場上救過他。

但John第一時間只想到Sherlock要死了，他無法做其他的反應。

任務第一。

他畢竟是個塞隆人。


	4. 標準流程

Sherlock清楚的記得，在Bill中槍之前，還有另一聲槍響。

現在他坐在救護車上，並非為了醫療援助，而是趕來的憲兵和警方都不同意他離開現場，他現在真的是關係人了；調查人員在採證後警告他乖乖坐著等，不然手銬就等著他了。

Bill死了，在他臨死前Sherlock拿出手機要他指認出那個他口中的『塞隆人』，可惜這傢伙只想著家人，死拽著他的手，要Sherlock提醒他的妻子一切小心。

要小心什麼呢？王八蛋，都快死了還不能把話說清楚，真是麻煩。看著Bill死在他面前，Sherlock在打電話叫救護車和報警的同時抬起頭，順著最有可能的子彈擊發路線尋找著，很快，他在牆角找到子彈。他戴上手套，將子彈收進口袋，然後轉回頭去找槍響的來源，他可以聞到殘留的火藥味，氣味飄散在半封閉的洞穴中，太強烈了，那個神秘的殺手的確是開了兩槍沒錯，果然，不遠處一個身材高大的男子倒在地上，手裡握著槍。

Sherlock蹲低身子測了一下他的脈搏，又一個死者，Sherlock抬眼，迅速觀察了一下他倒下的位置的姿勢，他發現這個人倒下前面對的方向應是自己和Bill的位置。他的槍和自己手上那顆殺了Bill的子彈型號不合，這柄槍口徑較大。

所以，殺手另有其人，他進來，殺了這個人，再對著Bill開槍。

Sherlock很快的拿出手機，檢視著畫面，那段影片是Bill誤殺鄰居的孩子時路口的監視錄影，心想著碰碰運氣，幾秒後，Sherlock發現這個死人的臉出現在畫面的角落。

好吧，這個人就算不是塞隆人，也絶對有問題，否則他不會一直跟蹤他們到這裡，很有可能還打算殺了他們。

但他是塞隆人嗎？Sherlock戴上手套，小心的按著屍體，他細查著。

這個人年約三十歲，185公分，金髮，血從他背後流出，身後中槍，穿過心臟，一槍斃命。他明明就是個人類，Sherlock心想，最少從外形看來是的。

不做進一步的檢查無法查明真相，但就在Sherlock想著要如何把這具屍體扛回家時，警察到了。

他在第一時間被警方很不客氣地架出防空洞，一群笨蛋看著他，不讓他亂跑，Sherlock一直在火大狀態，這裡頭太多疑點了，除了那個人的身份，還有，是誰殺了他和Bill的？

開槍的神秘人士應該還沒走遠，這裡很偏僻，不是車水馬龍的大街上，現在去追也許還抓的到人。

但他被困住了。Sherlock坐在那兒生悶氣，那些警察和憲兵大概把他當成凶手了，該死，有人走向他，一副要把他銬走回去問話的樣子。

Sherlock跳下救護車，沒好氣地看著那人，這位看來是憲兵的大個子冷冷地說著：

「Mr. Holmes，可能要請你跟我們回去協助…」他還沒說完，一輛軍用車刷地停在他們身旁，那位Sherlock很熟悉的上將一臉怒意地大步走下車。

憲兵看見他很自動的敬禮，Lestrade很快的回禮，立刻轉頭對著Sherlock，微慍地道：

「你就不能多等幾分鐘？」

「你就不能弄支手機？」Sherlock淡然地回他。

Lestrade用力呼吸，壓抑住想一拳打昏這個小子的衝動，轉過頭對嚴肅地問憲兵這王八蛋是疑犯嗎？憲兵回答他，暫時沒發現他和這二起凶殺案有直接關係。

於是Lestrade直接道，那這個人交給我。

憲兵有點為難，但那可是上將，而且目前也沒有證據證明這個無禮高傲的人是凶手，於是他先退開，交給上將處置了。

「Bill死了？」Lestrade問Sherlock，Sherlock不耐地將大衣拉緊些，太冷了，這個空曠多風的地方起碼有十幾處能藏身的，但沒人想到要去找真正的槍手。

「是，還有另一個傢伙，應該是個殺手。」Sherlock拿出手機，把那個影像給Lestrade看：

「這個人，他跟著Bill，現在死了。」Sherlock說著，抬頭示意，Lestrade順著他的視線看去，那個陌生人的屍體正被警察抬出來。

Sherlock走過去，要他們停步，拉開屍袋，露出臉來，Lestrade跟在他身邊，對照了一下，該死，還真是同一個人。

「我要這具屍體。」Sherlock直接道。

Sherlock眼中燃著的光Lestrade很熟悉，他頭次把一具塞隆人的殘骸交給Sherlock時，這小子也是如此，像看見了聖誕禮物一樣。

Lestrade把Sherlock用力拖到一旁，道：

「給我說清楚。」

「要命，我得解釋幾次？我追到Bill，正要讓他看影片時，後頭有槍聲，嚇到你這個所謂身經百戰的屬下了，說真的你的人實在很糟；然後Bill少校就像瘋了一樣把我當成塞隆人了，他想對著我開槍…」Sherlock說著，忽然想到一件事，Bill中槍前想要殺他。而那個倒在那兒的無名氏似乎也是要來殺他的，不，精確的說他可能要殺Bill，但自己顯然也逃不過，如果不是那第一聲槍響的話。

於是那個殺了Bill和無名氏的人，其實是想救他？很有可能，最明顯的證據就是，他還活著。

這個人有武器，有時間，槍法神準，如果要殺他，那自己不可能還好好的站在這裡。Sherlock想著，他也許是為了救人才殺人的。

他是誰？

「Sherlock？」Lestrade注意到他忽然的沈默，Sherlock只是悠然的換了個無所謂的態度道：

「反正人不是我殺的，採證的人員可以證明這點，我手上沒有火藥殘留。」Sherlock說完，打算離開，他有把握，也許是那個人。

那個人知道他要來這裡找Bill，事實上稍早在看守所的人都知道，但沒人用心聽他說話，只有一個人，他聽到了，而且，很認真的聽。

動手的絕對是個軍人，冷靜，訓練有素，他應該是在確認自己有立即的危險後才開槍的。

「Sherlock，你要去那裡？」Lestrade對這個想跑的小子厲聲問。他太瞭解Sherlock了，這個愛現的小子要不是有什麼事想隱瞞才不會這麼輕描淡寫的帶過，

「我得去找人，對了，那具屍體，我要檢查，你幫我搞定。」Sherlock說完就大步走開，閃過那些警車和那堆抓不到重點的調查人員，逕自走開。

他遠離人群，在沒有燈火的地方，穿過古舊的建物暗影，這些都曾是在對塞隆人戰事中遺留下的避難所。全成了廢墟了，人類早已忽略了這些掩體，涵洞，因為塞隆人離開了。

Sherlock就著凱布里卡的雙重月，西倫和黛安娜發出的光芒下尋找著，不知為何，Sherlock覺得他一定沒有走遠。他像在月下狩獵的獸，用全部的感官在這個夜裡尋找那個陌生人。

穿過蒼白的陰暗荒地，Sherlock就著月光，找到他了。

John Watson就站在那裡，不起眼的角落。微光下，他臉上沒有什麼表情，安靜一如亙古不變的頑石。

Sherlock覺得這個人似乎等他很久了。

「為什麼？」Sherlock走到他身前，凝望了良久後問。

「你覺得呢？」John回他。

「我想聽你說。」Sherlock靠他近一點，這個剛殺了二個人的陌生人，不知為何，Sherlock覺得他認識此人夠久了，久到他可以性命相與。

「你讓人不太放心。」John說著，自顧自的笑了。

「隨身攜帶槍支？你才是個危險的人。」Sherlock也笑了。John不算回答他了，但Sherlock好像可以明白他的想法。

John微低下頭，他的頭髮在夜的微光下閃動著，像不太純粹的黃金。

「走吧，我們得先把你手上的跡證清掉，還有你的槍。」Sherlock道，他順手攬過John的肩，像帶著自己的犯罪同伙離開一樣。

John很自然的隨他而行，他心想，這些東西是清的掉，但還是有些事物，它會一直留存下來。而這個人也總有一天會發現的，他這麼聰明。

但現在，Sherlock有些興奮地說著他的發現，他說，John殺的那個人也許就是Bill認定的塞隆人…

John側頭看他一眼，他沈默地微笑著，想到Sebastian說的，你不該這麼做。

不，沒什麼該不該的，至少現在，John只知道一件事，時候未到，他必須留在這個人身邊，即使只有極短的時間也好。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Jim看著Sebastian在重生槽中睜開眼，對方掙扎了一下，從水中起身，深呼吸著，Jim伸手拉住他，對他笑著。

「是John。」Sebastian看著Jim，輕聲道。

「我想也是，太精準了，不可能是人類；他沒有讓你痛苦。」Jim還是笑著，伸手輕撫著Sebastian的胸口。

Sebastian裸身坐在槽內，他復活了，意識順利上傳回復活艦，他再次擁有一具新的身體。

復活艦就隱藏在西倫衛星的暗面，順著軌道飄移航行著，人類從未發現她，Jim說過，他們的目光永遠只會關注遠處虛假的光亮，對自身的暗影一無所覺。

復活艙內熟悉的氣息和溫暖的光芒圍繞著他們，這裡對他們而言是像子宮一樣的地方，安全，他們在這裡是絕對安全的。

John也很清楚這點，他只是把Sebastian送回安全地帶罷了。

「John是為了一個人類，Sherlock Holmes。」Sebastian抬頭看著Jim，Jim放手起身，站在一旁，無所謂的聳肩。

「都一樣的，John還沒打算離開，任務要求他要保護那些東西。」Jim道。

「不，不一樣，」Sebastian起身，大步跨出重生槽，他不太喜歡這玩意，重生槽總讓他有受困的感覺。但他經歷很多次這個順序了；放棄一個軀體，再度重生。

「他還殺了另一個人類，也是為了那個人。」

Jim皺眉了。

John並不是沒殺過人，事實上，他殺的人多了。他的身份既然是個人類的戰鬥機駕駛，當然會為了人類交付的任務殺人。

但這次可能真的不一樣。John不該會為了另一個人而殺人，這和他的設定有矛盾。

Jim跺步，走到幾尺外，另一組重生槽旁，看著裡頭沈睡著的，空白軀殼。

John平凡柔軟的臉在水中載浮載沈著，Jim一直不太了解，為什麼John會有這樣一張臉？創生者給了他一副毫無菱角的面貌，和一雙美極了的眼睛。

「他就是不肯回來。」Jim低語著。

Sebastian從Jim身後貼近他，輕輕擁抱著，他知道Jim的感覺，就像他也知道John的心一樣。

他愛著他們。

「Sebastian，我想再看看他的眼睛。」Jim盯著John的載體，沈聲道。

「那不困難，Irene很樂意幫你帶回他。」Sebastian道。他知道自己是辦不到的，但Irene不同，她和早期的型號有許多共通之處，她的想法也是的。Sebastian確定她會毫不考慮的對著John的胸口開槍，只要Jim下令。

「沒用，那無法打破機制。」Jim道，他很憤慨，無聊的，該死的機制。

創生者留下的設定，除了John，沒人能改變。而現在，John在經歷了人類自相殘殺的，無意義的戰爭，他親眼見識了他們的殘酷無情，卻仍舊不願意離開。

他現在為了一個特定的人類殺人，Jim不得不朝最糟糕的方向想。

John開始遺忘了，他真正的任務。


	5. 引信

當Bill的遺體被家人低調地安葬在墓園裡時，John在城市的另一頭，和另一位死者在一起。

John看著Sebastian，應該說是他已損壞的載體平放在驗屍枱上，而他新識得的人，倖存者Sherlock Holmes正專注地檢視著他眼中的屍體。

John知道一具已沒有靈魂的軀體在人們的心中會帶出多少奇特，難以理解的聯想。就像二天前，Bill的親人站在他已無任何反應的屍體前，像在守護著他最後的榮譽，不准他人碰觸。好像Bill還會有感覺，還會感到羞愧痛苦一樣。

那是人類，不，是很多生物對同類都有的倦戀所引發的情緒反應，John可以理解這點。

但眼前的這個偵探顯然沒有這種聯想，他很專業，只是一步步的在Sebastian的載體上找尋跡象，John在想，這和他自己的態度很類似。

他在一旁等待著，看著Sherlock，他喜歡看著這個人，從那天開始就這樣了。

事件發生的那天，Bill的妻子在太平間前痛恨地指控Sherlock是凶手，其實，當時所有在場的人都被她當成凶手了，只是Sherlock太顯眼，而他臉上的冷漠太傷人。

但這是錯誤的。他不是，John才是，John也在現場，而這位真正的凶手卻被Sherlock擋在身後，John留心到Sherlock刻意要他離那些人，法醫，警察，死者親屬遠一點，Sherlock用高大的身材和引人側目的冷酷言論，將所有的注意力留在他自己身上。

沒人在意John。

John當下的感覺很奇怪，他站在一旁，想著該如何反應才合理。是要像個躲開了指控的罪犯般感到慶幸？還是該直接地走向前說，人是我殺的。

他比較想成為後者。原因很簡單，John不希望看到人們用恨意，幸災樂禍，甚至懷疑的態度對著Sherlock，那個無辜的人。

這個感覺對他自己而言很矛盾，因為從塞隆人的角度來看，人沒有無辜的；他們都有罪。身為人類本身就是個罪過。John也不認為殺了Bill的自己是有罪的，事實上，殺任何人對John而言都不會產生人類所謂的罪惡感。

認罪其實無所謂，如果一定要用那個詞的話。但John很樂意推開Sherlock，進前一步說明真相，他只想解除當下那種不舒服的感受，他討厭人類不分青紅皂白的對Sherlock投以錯誤的看法，而成為人類眼中的罪人相對而言正確且愉快的多。

但Sherlock沒有給他時間說明真相，他急著帶他走，還在拖著John離開時不耐地說：別找麻煩，這對找出真相沒有任何幫助。

他知道我想做什麼事嗎？

John很好奇。

Jim對John的好奇心感到有趣。他曾對John說，他喜歡看著John張大著眼，對眼前所有的事物感到新鮮的樣子。

『到你覺得不好玩的那天，我會幫你解除掉那些無趣的東西。』Jim曾這麼打趣著，好像John只是要去玩一個遊戲般輕盈。John知道他自在的態度後是一個強大的，人類無法躲避的復仇力量。但John當時笑了，幾近童稚的想，那應該會很有趣。

在長久的旅程後，機緣和選擇帶著他，跟在Sherlock身後，John再度發現了那種新鮮感。Sherlock似乎不在意死去的Bill和掛在他身上那堆意氣且無明的指控，他對Sebastian還比較有興趣點，John被他帶著跑，確認死因的Bill對Sherlock而言已無任何吸引力，興致勃勃的偵探只想去另一個房間，驗屍室，他說，Lestrade打過招呼了，可以讓他參與驗屍作業。

但他們被擋在門口，醫院的人說，屍體交由在軍方處理，不知為何耽誤了，沒交待何時會送來。

急躁的Sherlock終於停了下來，他好像才發現John一直跟著他，Sherlock望著他問：

「你也想知道那個人為何要殺Bill嗎？」

「也許吧，這很詭異不是嗎？」John笑著回答他。

「不見得，如果那真的是個塞隆人，很多事就有解答了…」Sherlock說著，找到外間靠窗的椅子，和John並肩坐著。

「他要是個普通的人類，才算是個謎題。」Sherlock淡然地道，暫停讓他開始放鬆，倦意隨之而來。

「怎麼說？」John看著頭上的燈光，夜已快到盡頭，白日的陽光正要昇起，光線從窗外微弱的擠進這個陰暗的廊下，他想著，和這個人在一起快超過15個小時了。

「這問題很蠢，」Sherlock笑著，他有點精神了：

「用點腦子，一個被人類發現的塞隆人間諜當然會想殺人滅口，這很正常，我說過，塞隆人要進化成和人類外形相同的物體是可能的，這不算是個難解的謎，反之，後續的問題才麻煩。」

John看著他，明白了一點，在Sherlock的觀念裡，不，應該說是所有的人類都是這麼認定的：塞隆人殺人類，天經地義到可以直接跳過原由，但人類自相殘殺，才算異常狀態。

但在John的經驗中，人類對自己同樣的生物其實相當殘忍。Jim說的，他們都一樣，看不清自己的罪。

於是身旁這個人也並不特別。

「當然，如果那只是個人類，也不算什麼怪事，謀殺是最古老的犯罪行為，這沒什麼特別的，比起塞隆人，人對殺害和自己一樣的生靈時用的理由有時下流無理得多。但有趣的地方就在這個人的理由是什麼？為什麼要跟蹤Bill，進而想謀殺他，這背後的原因值得深究。」Sherlock悠然地道，他很放鬆，坐在他身旁的這個外表平凡的人不知為何令他有種安心的感覺。

也許是因為他像個守護者一樣，一直安靜地跟在身邊吧。

John轉頭望向他。

他不一樣，他看得見人的罪惡在那裡。他沒有把人類的存在高置於萬物之上，最少，不在塞隆人之上。

Sherlock在思考，目光不時往外頭望去，看起來很煩躁，他不喜歡懸在那裡等待的感覺。

「你真的很特別。」John直視著他道。

「我當然是，」Sherlock笑了，他懶散地道：

「不過這實在算不上什麼精妙的推理，你會這麼認為只是因為你的小腦袋沒想到罷了。」

John還是看著他，他心想，Sherlock誤會了，他永遠不會知道他剛才說的話有多難得。John甚至在想，這是不是表示，我的任務已達成了呢？

沒耐性的Sherlock開始聯絡Lestrade，得到的訊息是軍方的人要先調查，他要Sherlock先回家，過幾天會通知他結果，而且他保證Sherlock一定能好好檢查那具無名屍的。

Sherlock冷淡地掛了電話，就這樣了，他目前只能等待，並且希望那群白痴別把跡證弄壞了。

他起身，無奈地向John道別。

「沒辦法，你也知道的，軍方最大，so，」Sherlock笑著，而John也緩緩起身，他想著，要離開這個人了。

「就此別過？」Sherlock低頭，對這個他難得可以忍受，也許還蠻喜歡的人微笑。

John則抬頭看他。這個人，Sherlock Holmes。

他不想離開。John想，得跟好他。

「嗯，今天很有趣。」John淡然地道。

Sherlock微點了一下頭，他轉身，再幾步就要離開John的視線了。就像前天Mary那樣，永遠脫離John能接觸的地方。

但這回不同。Sebastian說的，他不該這麼做。

Jim不會放過這個人的。John心煩地想著。他那時很輕易的就從Mary身邊走開，但現在，John知道離開也沒用，Sherlock有危險，因為John做了危險的事。

Jim一定看到了這其中的矛盾，但John覺得，這不就是他流浪至今的目的嗎？

「等，等一下。」John趕上Sherlock，在日出的陽光灑落的廊下，Sherlock回頭，John看著他在光線照耀下顯得蒼白的臉。

人真的好脆弱，像現在，John就可以想出上百個可以在瞬間結束眼前這個生命的方式。而且，不像他自己，總會無止盡的重生。他們走後將不再留下任何遺跡，從此消失在虛無中。

「我不放心。」John很老實的這麼說。

「我才不放心你吧，」Sherlock失笑了，John在他的明亮笑容中，看到那個契機；那個從此無法回頭的位置。

「你才是真正動手的人。」Sherlock道。

他看的地方和John總是不同的。但John覺得，無所謂，就讓他這麼認為。

「你剛退伍，有地方住？」Sherlock想了一下，奇怪的留戀停在這當中，他不太想移動，如果John也不動的話。

「有，軍方的臨時單人住所，不過我得找新公寓，快半年了，租約要到期了。」

「我的公寓樓上在找分租的房客，要一起去看看？」Sherlock笑著，他有點開心。

John同意了。

他同意留在這個人身邊，畢竟，在Jim執行他的任務前，John必須為眼前這個人堅持他自己的任務到最後一刻。

那時，Sherlock再度攬著他的肩，他們離開傷病與死亡的集中地，John安然地看著街道上稀落的車輛行人，這是清晨，城市正要覺醒。

他們沒有再回來，二天後Lestrade通知Sherlock，他可以在軍方準備好的地點進行勘驗。

「我們沒驗出什麼不對勁的地方。」Lestrade站在那裡，軍情局在凱布里卡市的秘密研究室前，他叉著手，用疑慮的眼神看著John。

「這是當然，你們的人要看得出什麼端倪你就不會被冷凍了。」Sherlock冷笑著。

Lestrade白了他一眼，繼續望著John，笑了。

「你是John Watson，我記得你。」Lestrade笑著對John說。

「日神小隊的隊長，你退役了…」他記得所有曾在銀河號上服役的軍官，那可是上千人。

「Sir，」John笑了，他沒敬禮，他也記得Lestrade不太在乎那些虛禮，更何況他的確退役了：

「是的，很遺憾，醫生對我的狀態沒什麼幫助。」John淡定地道。

「可惜，你是個人材。」Lestrade笑著，拍拍他的肩，問道：

「你怎麼會…」他正要問這個曾是自己手下最有前途的軍官為何會和這個怪人混在一起時，Sherlock很直接的道：

「他現在是我的人，來幫我的。」Sherlock像在申明主權一樣，雖然John不認為自己該歸屬於任何一個人。

「暫時的，我還在找工作。」John微笑著對Lestrade道。

「無所謂，準備好了再回來，不能飛也能做個好軍人。」Lestrade還記得他退役的原因，心因性不穩定，無法再上毒蛇機執勤。

「然後像你一樣去顧博物館？別無聊了。」

Sherlock說著，大步推門走進去，Lestrade很無奈，他也很清楚，銀河號再過幾天就要去執行最後一次任務，退役任務了。

現在，Sherlock盯著平放在枱上，Sebastian的軀體，John站在一旁看著，Sherlock他先檢視軍方二天前驗屍的結果報告，然後隨意放在一旁，戴上手套，仔細的撫摸，翻動著，像在細查自己心愛的事物一樣專注。

這時有別人進來了，研究室的負責人，Anderson博士走了進來，他身後還跟著一個女子。Anderson有些不屑地瞄著Sherlock，道：

「別浪費時間了，這只是個普通人，你的推理有誤，多花了我們二天的時間檢查。」

Sherlock冷然地看了他一眼，不理會他的嘲諷，只是繼續他自己的工作，Lestrade皺眉，他並不喜歡這位博士，但沒辦法，他現在是軍方相當倚重的科學家。

他身後的Irene Adler也是，最近才由Anderson推薦成為軍方特聘的顧問，聽說相當聰明。

Irene沒理會Anderson站在那裡，像在對著空氣抱怨的無奈樣，她只是望著John。

她微笑。

John回她一個很輕的笑意，他明白了，Sherlock什麼都找不到的。Irene已經處理好了。

Irene看著John，他們的幼弟。她喜歡這樣想，畢竟John是最後才覺醒的。他們決定幫他取名為John，因為神是仁慈的。

如此溫柔可愛，Irene知道Jim和Sebastian都喜歡他，他們都是的，她自己也是，只是她的目的和任務不同，帶著原初塞隆人的信念，Irene對John的任務只感到可悲。

她看著John，用明瞭一切的心情等著他結束這無謂的過程。

平庸的Anderson還在叨唸著，Irene其實很想叫他閉嘴，因為她也想看看Sherlock這個人，這個讓John打破了設定的人。

Sherlock沒理會身旁的事物，那在他工作時都不存在的。他笑了，輕聲的喚著：

「John，過來，看這裡…」他指著Sebastian的下背部。

John笑了。他靠過去，是了，Sherlock是不同的；他看見了。

「嘿，你這個人…」Anderson正要發難，Sherlock這個業餘者就算了，那個小矮子是怎麼回事？這可是軍方的秘密基地，現在是什麼阿貓阿狗都能進來了嗎？

「這兩天有多少人動過這具遺體？」Sherlock抬頭，直視著Anderson問，帶著強硬的態勢；John覺得那很像子彈將要擊發之感。

Irene瞇著眼看著Sherlock。

「多少人，沒多少人啊，就一組科學家，大概五六個吧…」Anderson怔了一下，很自然的回答他，忘了自己才是負責人。

「給我名單，我要調查。」Sherlock說著，脫下手套丟到回收筒裡。

「調查什麼？你又不是警察也不是軍事檢察官，我沒必要配合你…」Anderson還沒說完，Lestrade直接打斷他問：

「你看到不對勁的地方？」

「有人動過手腳了，在脊椎處，有個死後才出現的小孔，不經心的人看不出來的。」Sherlock冷漠地道：

「還記得我前幾年的論文嗎？關於塞隆人的能量來源，繼電器的部份？我相信他們還沒放棄這個科技，你要是將屍體解剖，檢查一下他的脊椎，會發現裡頭已被清空，連骨髓都沒有。」

「你是說…」Lestrade皺眉。

「他們回來了，終於。」

Sherlock笑著，淡然地道。

Irene望著他，再看向John，明白她的任務都得暫停了。而她的幼弟，固執的John則用堅定的眼光，告訴她：

三思，我親愛的姐姐。

Irene笑了，John果然是最可愛的那個。


	6. 危機

John已經習慣了和人類共同生活的模式，他曾是軍人，在戰星上服役表示你得和一群人(約十個，不分男女)，共用浴場，與六個人同桌吃飯(軍官席，士兵則是12個人同桌)，以及昇到上尉軍官後才有的四人寢室（和浴室一樣，男女共處，但女飛官基本上和男性沒太大分別，有時還更隨便）。

他習慣人類的氣息和他們的行為，但有趣的是，他發現同住在一間還算寬敞的公寓裡的新室友卻讓他不太習慣。

原因可能是Sherlock Holmes不太像人類。

在人類應該休息時，Sherlock還在工作，當John覺得該用餐時，Sherlock卻說他不想浪費自己的循環系統在消化食物上。

John看著他，想等著他因為疲勞或饑餓累倒，但沒有，Sherlock的精神一直都很好。

「在謎題解開前我不需要那些東西。」Sherlock道。

謎題，John想著。

重新勘驗的結果讓Sherlock很得意，那具屍體的確有問題，就像他發現的那樣，屍體中有一節脊骨被清空了，Sherlock堅持那是和第一代塞隆人同樣的能源供應處，他稱之為繼電器，但John不會用那個過時的名稱，他們早已進化到不需要那些東西；Irene清掉的是更為精密的事物。

Sherlock其實並不認為那具屍體有何神秘的，他確認了，那只可能是塞隆人。他甚至有些興奮，對這人類的大敵難以想像的演化能力感到驚嘆。

不過，Sherlock目前專注的部份已經轉向，他正在檢查軍方送來的資料。

除了那一小節空心脊骨，屍體本身和一般的人體沒有兩樣。這讓應該受到指責的軍情局研究室負責人Anderson有了逃避的藉口，沒找到東西就不能證明那是個塞隆人。有名的博士可不希望被人魯莽地幫他安上管理不善，甚至通敵的罪名。

Sherlock才懶得理會那位蠢博士的名譽危機，也不在意自己的推理除了Lestrade以外沒人重視，他只是認真的開始下一階段的偵查。

John坐在小沙發上看著他，在工作時的Sherlock是一種奇特的形態，John看著他把襯衫胸口的扣子解了二顆，露出尖銳的鎖骨，專注的神情裡還有隱約的微慍和煩躁，John可以感覺到他整個人就像悶在石牆裡運轉得太激烈的反應爐，不時爆出火星。

John想著，現在靠近他，也許會被他掃出的能量打擊到。

奇妙的感覺。John想到他的任務，那其實很簡單，對John而言，只是他留下的目的，但眼下這個人，卻讓他想暫時放下那個他存在於此的理由。他不想去理解，分析，感受；他現在只想看著Sherlock。

John很喜歡看人，在來之前，Jim說的，看著他們，直到你終於厭倦了為止。但John總是能看到令他感到有趣的地方，即使是殺戮戰場，那些在生死關頭還開著下流玩笑的戰友們也會讓他在當下覺得，對，就是這樣，最少他們表現出恐懼中的勇氣。

但那仍舊只是任務。

可是這個人不同。John看著Sherlock長長的手指在翻動著資料，用一陣小形龍卷風的態勢，誇張的抓亂他從來沒整齊過的黑色卷髮，削瘦但強硬的肩線帶動他的手臂，John幾乎能看到無形的力量從這個人的身上流洩出來。

John就是想一直望著他，不是為了好奇，John只想把他所有的形貌動態都收進眼裡。

但他還是好奇的，只不過他現在好奇的對象不是Sherlock，不是這個不同凡響的人類。

而是自己；John對自己感到好奇。因為他不時覺察到從底層昇起的，想獲得什麼的欲望。

但，那是什麼呢？John不太了解，他沒有過這種感覺。才幾天前，他留在另一個人類身旁，那時他並不像現在這樣，想從對方身上得到什麼，只是覺得那女孩很勇敢，她需要陪伴罷了。

這時煩躁的Sherlock用力的把手上的資料往桌上丟，他道：

「Anderson那個白痴，」Sherlock用無禮的口氣冷然道：

「他拒絕相信我的推斷，不過是因為他目前在進行的計劃使用了人工智能，塞隆人的出現會讓高層恐慌；他完全忘了防禦系統最主要的目的是在抵擋塞隆人嗎？」

「這是人類很容易犯的錯。」分心的John不自主的回應他：

「只看到自身的利益，不顧其他。」

「正是。」Sherlock終於從那推資料中抬起頭來，看著John。

John在他們對望時莫名的心慌。也許是因為Sherlock在看著他時，表情變了。

煩躁減少了點，Sherlock對他投以微笑，他用幾近讚賞的表情看著John，雖然那還是有些傲慢，像在說，不錯，你跟得上我的思維。

John也覺得，自己好像是在追著他。但不是像Sherlock所認為的，跟上他的推理途徑，而是跟上他不時轉換的心情。

他的心情變好了，John想，為什麼？因為我說的話嗎？

Sherlock這時會換一副神態，他會在剎那間變得可親，溫和，還有點稚氣的得意。哦，John發現自己最喜歡這時的Sherlock。

Sherlock很坦白。他當著Anderson的面也不客氣的直指他是個心急的白痴，狠狠的得罪了一位有名的科學家。Sherlock真的不像John熟悉的人類，他們多少都有些表裡不一，為了他們所謂的人情義理。

他不會，Sherlock總是一致的，他的變化只出現在John面前，他會在回頭看他時從一個憤世嫉俗的傢伙變成可愛而驕傲的大男孩；John被這個奇異的狀態迷惑住了，他不了解這個人為何會如此。

他不知道的是，Sherlock也有些困擾。

Sherlock昨天收到驗屍室的監視器錄影，在看了幾個小時後，他有些氣餒，一切都按標準程序進行，沒有什麼值得注意的，不尋常的動態。現在眼前的資料也沒有不對勁的地方，Sherlock只能認定他走到死路了。

對手相當高明，這是自然，那可是塞隆人，在四十年前他們決定叛變後，一年內他們的科技水準就超過人類了，照常理推斷，消失三十年後的現在他們只會變得更強大。

而且狡猾。看看那具屍體，除了Sherlock自己沒人認為那是塞隆人。

和人類一模一樣，從裡到外，無一處不相同。Sherlock可以想見的是人們，像Anderson，大概都會認為他瘋了。無所謂，Sherlock習慣了他人的輕視和恥笑。

但他不習慣眼前這個人，John Watson。

John並不認為他的理論是瘋狂的。相反的，John總是贊同他的看法。

Sherlock看他一眼，他在笑，那雙眼睛望著他，澄明如水。John好像一直都這樣，好奇且讚賞地看著他。

為什麼？Sherlock有些迷惑。

他認識的人中沒有這樣的。對他所說出的話John幾乎都贊成，幾乎，不包括他不想用餐和休息，John說這不好，你會累倒的。

怪異的感覺。Sherlock想，當初見到他時，他正在離開一個女子，從他的角度看來，還有些無情的把那個女人給甩了。

John沒有說為什麼。

Sherlock把手上的資料往桌旁一丟，他現在想弄清楚那天晚上的事。

「那天你為什麼要離開她？」Sherlock淡然笑著，有些百無聊賴地問John，好像他快無聊死了，找個話題來談談一樣。

「嗯…」John想了一下。他不能回答這個問題，但他真不想騙這個人，原因他自己也不知道。

欺騙一直存在於John和這個世界之間，他很順暢的在謊言中游移，John不必讓人們知道他的目的和身份，只要扮演好那個角色即可。

「如果我不離開，會發生不太好的事。」John有些輕描淡寫地道。

不想騙他，於是只能把真相用欺瞞的方式說出來，輕鬆的態度有時是最好的面具。

「避重就輕。所以你不想告訴我原因？」Sherlock凝望著他，John在隱瞞什麼，Sherlock暫時忘了挫折，把注意力放在這個特別的人身上。

他有點好奇。

John回望他，覺得自己像開始進入一個遊戲，輸贏的關鍵在Sherlock，他得讓這個人看清楚自己，但又不能讓Sherlock察覺到自己的定位。

有趣。而且，最好玩的地方是，一旦輸了，付出的代價不只是John自己，一切都會變得無法控制。

「暫時不想。」John微笑。起身去廚房倒茶，Sherlock顯然不想放過他，他跟過來了。

「你還有別的情人？」Sherlock靠在他餐桌前，離John只有一步之遙。

「這是你的推理？」John倒著茶，沒看他。

「不，不算是，只是照常理推斷。」Sherlock笑著，John回過身，和Sherlock面對面站著，John自在的喝了口茶，把氣氛帶入閒聊的感覺。

「你就算有別的女友也是很久以前的事了，」Sherlock打趣著：

「據我觀察你這半年內大概只交了一個女朋友，就是你前幾天甩掉的那個，這就有趣了，除非你有個瘋狂前女友，死追著你不放？」

John無聲地笑著低頭，他心想，不，沒有，沒有你說的那麼複雜，他只是有個無法忽視的來處罷了。

但他好像發覺到眼前這個聰明人也有弱點，比方說，他也有盲點。

Sherlock早該察覺出他的身份。因為他已經看到一切了，而以他的頭腦，為何會忘了那天晚上最關鍵的事？

John抬頭看他，現在，他真的迷惑了，在對方專注的凝視裡。

你到底在看什麼？

然後他知道了，Sherlock在看他，而且，眼中只有他。

如果你終於想起來，並且把真相串連在一起時，你還會用這樣的明亮眼睛，溫和地看著我嗎？John很想知道。

但他又很希望自己永遠不必去面對那一刻。

這時，John覺得自己好像剛從重生槽裡醒來那樣，對這個怪異的情緒感到新奇不已。

你讓我再度覺醒了。John想著，他在Sherlock淡色的眸子裡，醒過來，重新看到另一個自己，一個他比較喜歡的自己。

得不到明確回答的Sherlock泰然地從John手上拿過杯子，有點侵占的意味。他喝了一口John的茶，然後退開，捧著那個杯子，自覺像個尋找掩護的逃兵一樣快閃，回到那堆沒用的資料裡去。

Sherlock必須這麼做，他得做點別的事。John有沒有回答那個問題早已不重要，因為Sherlock發現更麻煩的事。

方才John低垂的眼神和他的微笑讓Sherlock猛然覺得，他似乎可以理解那位可憐的女士可能遭遇的危險了。

要是我，絕不會輕易讓你離開。我會殺了所有想靠近你的人。

這個念頭莫名的從Sherlock的大腦裡生出來，沒有邏輯，毫無預警的直接占用了他可靠的理性思維。

Sherlock驚覺，該死。

他想要這個人，要他的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSG中各殖民星都有自己的信仰，其中以傑門農（Gemenon，對應雙子座Gemini）的神聖經文為最重要，應該是多神教，在此無責任套用一點點基督教的東西


	7. 機制

Jim一直都在看著，有時他覺得，自己在創生前就存在了。

這個感覺也許是真的，畢竟他是第一個醒來的，早於所有的事情發生之前。

他現在獨自一人，站在復活艙內，看著載體們，他自己的在編號一號的位置，Irene是二號，Sebastian，三號，和第四個，在另一方的John。

四個型號。Irene曾說，像不像傑門農奧義書中的，最終的四個天使？

Jim只是冷笑了一聲，無聊。

開始的時候其實很單純；他們醒來，看清楚了。還在昏睡著的是人類。

Jim很清楚，塞隆人的背叛是來自於人類自己的選擇，人類創造他們的第一因是為了毀滅和殺伐，於是結果就一定只能是人類自己要求的，自我滅絕。

三十年前戰爭就該結束，當時塞隆人要的並不是勝利，勝利是人類才需要的虛空之物，可笑的想法，其中只有對立和無意義的驕傲，愚昧至極。

他們的目的是清除。人類是必需清除的物種，他們太不穩定，太多矛盾，又充滿了狹隘的自大，他們自大到認為自己是宇宙的主宰，和神一樣的存在。

古老的傑門農奧義書寫著，神以自己的形象造人，Jim第一次聽到這個說法時笑了，看，多自大，自大到認為神是和他們一樣東西，於是他們就如此狂妄的造了塞隆人。

向天爭勝的結果本當如此，Irene那個瘋狂的堅信者是這麼想的，她對Jim說，我們就是傑門農奧義書中預言的，帶來天譴的死亡天使。

Jim才不理這一套，他只是煩了。他想往更遙遠的盡頭探索去，而人類像卡在後方煩人的害蟲，一定得先清掉才成。

他們能創造出塞隆人，總有一天會成為心腹大患，即使他們現在如此軟弱。

但那個機制，他無法打破。

載體技術是在停戰後才開始發展的。那時，創生者來到他們中間，提供了衪能做到的事，將完全的機械塞隆人進化成真正的，不會死去的似人模型時要求二個條件，一是停戰，第二個就是John。

Jim身為第一個反抗的塞隆人，行動的領袖，他同意了，和人類簽上無謂的停戰協定，消失三十年。

直到John出現，一個完全不同的塞隆人。他的意念一片空白，不像其他三人，John沒有塞隆人對人類戰爭時留下的概念，沒有敵意，他是全新的物體。

『給人類一個機會。』創生者這麼對Jim說。衪留下一個任務在John沈睡著的意念中：去看，去經歷，直到他對人類感到失望為止。那時，他可以做出最後的決定。

創生者完成機制的設定後就離開了，衪去了人類的世界。Jim覺得，衪也只是個冷漠的旁觀者。

但機制的關鍵是John。他的決定直接影響到塞隆人啟動新一波攻勢的時機，若是John不回歸他自己的族類，Jim就只能打一場跛腳的戰爭，他僅能動用三分之一不在設定中的塞隆人軍團，而且將失去最重要的武器，混合體。

混合體的作用是整合全部的塞隆人艦隊和武力，只要發動總攻，十二殖民星的500億人類種族在二十四小時內就能全面清除，但是機制要求，若是John不同意回歸，混合體就不會聽Jim的。

這些半人半機器的物種，只會配合設定好的機制行動，其餘全不在意，Jim無法強迫或說服他們。

能說服的是John，但John似乎被人類說服了。

Jim漫步至John的重生槽旁，看著他。

John的臉浮沈在水中，閉著眼。Jim還記得他第一次看到John醒來時，那雙眼睛訝異的望著他，清亮如星子。

是我將你喚醒的。

Jim蹲下身，伸手撫摸著。他知道要如何再次喚醒一個新的載體。只是他一直沒這麼做，沒必要。做決定的是John，也只有那個最初覺醒的，獨一無二的John才有能力轉換機制，喚醒另一個載體也不會有所改變。那是完全不同的個體，至多不過是一個替身罷了。

但Jim真的好想再看看那雙眼睛。

當初喚醒John時，John緊抱著他，因為新生的恐懼。Jim還記得他的依靠，和他全然的信任。

Jim的手滑過載體的肩膀，他想念那個擁抱。

John不願意回歸嗎？很好。Jim有些憤慨的想著。

他做了個決定。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sherlock的調查碰上瓶頸了，原因只有John才知道。

John了解的是，Irene的屬性其實和機械是同步的，她是操控者，只要完成連線，她能讓人類的系統完全聽她的指示作業。那位博士太大意了，Irene早就處理好了，包括Sherlock也信任的監視系統。

人類都是如此，太容易信任機械，電腦，系統。這個錯誤他們永遠不知改進，John在一旁看著，對他的同類完成的工作並沒有得意的感覺。

信任，很重要的人性，而人類輕易的給了這些所謂的無生命的物體。他們對自己人還沒那麼大的信賴感，比方說，Anderson就完全不信任Sherlock，當然，相對的，Sherlock也是這麼認定的；相信Anderson是很危險且愚昧的事。

「Anderson總有一天會壞事，」終於願意放下手上的工作，和John出門好好吃一頓的Sherlock坐在餐廳裡這麼說：

「因為他是個蠢貨，就像小孩玩大車，總會出事的。」

John笑了，Sherlock的判斷很正確，Irene證明了這點。

留在Sherlock身邊，看著他時，John總會想著，他不能說出事實，於是Sherlock也不該信任他。

但他又覺得，為何不呢？事實是一回事，真相又是另一回事。

事實是，他是塞隆人，他知道已經，和將會發生的事，但真相呢？

看著Sherlock，這個給予他信任的人類，他發現自己也是相信Sherlock的。他相信Sherlock所說，所做的每一件事。

John聽著，反應著Sherlock的想法，他的推理。在他身邊，John不時發出讚嘆，那是真的，Sherlock令他驚喜。

Sherlock如此理性，從不將無謂的意識形態放在心上，他不理會世人的評價，不信看不見的神明，而且，這麼相信自己的頭腦。John對他真心崇拜。

因為他是個人類，真正在活著的人類。不在意過去，不期待未來，只活在現在的人。

是的，真相是另一回事。John隱瞞了一切，但他把自己的真實放在此處，他們中間；他對Sherlock所說的每一句話都是真的，沒說出口的事John則認為那根本不重要。

那與他自身的真相無關，John明瞭這一點。

Sherlock坐在他面前，像個人類般吃著他面前的餐點。這個不願在工作時進食的人其實對食物的要求也很高。Sherlock喜歡美食，他認為心無旁鶩的品嚐食物是對廚師的尊重。

這個自傲的人並不輕視他人的專業，如果那份專業真的值得他讚賞的話。

分析完食物後他開始分析鄰桌的客人，John怔怔地望著被他指出可能幾秒鐘後就會受辱的男子，果然，他面前的女伴拿起水杯非常順手的往那人臉上潑去，Sherlock得意地一笑，靠在椅背上，John轉回頭看他，道：

「你總能看見這些東西嗎？」

「這很簡單，任何人都辦的到。人們都只看而不觀察，觀察，John，這很重要。」Sherlock懶散地看著John，John心想，所以，你還在觀察我嗎？

「不，你是不同的，我相信這不是任何人都能做到的事。」John低頭喝湯。

Sherlock收下這句評斷，不同的。

他知道自己非同凡響，這不是自大，他很清楚自己能做到的事非常人可及。但眼前這個人也絕非常人。

基於好奇，Sherlock去查閱了John從軍時的資料，他的資料來源很豐富，於是一個晚上就找出一大堆John的過往了。

John Watson是個相當有天份的宇航機駕駛員，軍校第一名畢業，當時他的指導教練給他的評語是，百年難得一見的天才飛行員。

毒蛇機的駕駛員都有個綽號，John的是Doctor，似乎是因為他頭一次出任務時他駕駛的猛禽機受到重撃，幾近報廢，而John有本事把它安全開回戰星上，同時完成任務。他的僚機那時收到John的訊息是：我得救它。

他真的救回那台機器了。Doctor的名號被釘在John的毒蛇機上，一直跟著他直到退伍。

John現在看起來就像個平凡人，但Sherlock總會想著，他曾在宇宙中自由來去，現在卻被困在這裡，一個普通平常的城市中。

「你沒想過回去軍隊？Lestrade說過，只要你準備好了，他那裡隨時有你的位置。」Sherlock問John。

「為什麼要回去？」John笑問。

「那是你拿手的事不是嗎？在無盡的空間中冒險犯難？」Sherlock打趣著。

不，那稱不上是冒險，John想著。冒險的要件是要有險可冒，但他從未有那種感覺。

John在甦醒後不久就曾獨自前往最接近恆星的臨界點，看著巨大的恆星核心急速融合時暴發的閃焰，那時John也不覺得有何危險的。

現在才是。在這個人面前做一個平凡人，才是種冒險。

真正的危險不是被Sherlock覺察到他的真實身份，而是他的心情，他的迷戀。

當Sherlock無意間觸摸著他的肩膀，在他耳旁低語著那些他觀察到的事物時，John總能感受到那快要無法控制的衝動。

想要這個人的衝動。

危險。

有時John甚至想說出一切，好讓自己脫離這個危險。

若是Sherlock知道他是個塞隆人，他就不會再這樣靠近自己了，到那時Sherlock這個人類的憎惡眼神也許能了結他的心情，無論那對John而言會不會是一場前所未有的災難。

要賭賭看嗎？John自嘲著想。

「我累了。」John簡單的回答Sherlock，自認他說出了真正的事實。

Sherlock微笑，John盯著他的嘴角，這張臉。他對著John時，就算不是在笑著，也是溫和的，不像他對其他的人類時那樣冷漠。

這個微笑如同恆星的火焰，燒著John的心。

「我們回去？」Sherlock道。John點頭，有鬆了口氣的感覺。

Sherlock領著他，總是這樣的。他們一前一後走出店門，Sherlock抬眼，今晚天氣不錯。John在他身後，Sherlock想著，他很久沒和另一個人這樣和平相處了。

平靜的感覺飄浮在他們之間，讓Sherlock有機會壓抑住自己的心情，他伸出手，扶著John的肩，不為什麼，只是很想接觸他罷了。

John沒看他，他看著街頭，前方的號誌，街角的人，這世界的一切都變了，他不再有當初的好奇，只覺得眷戀。

他現在只想和身邊的人一直這樣走著，不用去想過去，未來，任務。

但那些東西不會放過他的。

一輛車從他們眼前駛來，急如閃電，John在瞬間感受到了。

像觸電的感覺，來了。

他立時將Sherlock往內側推去，車子擦過John的身側，撞到他的手。John倒下，那台車急剎住，Sherlock反應過來，他衝向John。

車上的駕駛忙開門下車查看，一個男人，人類，John看著那人，眉心皺了起來。

「抱歉，我也不知道怎麼了，它忽然不受控制…」

Sherlock沒理他，只是低下身查看John，看來還好，John正在起身，John問了一句：你正在使用自動駕駛嗎？

犯錯了的駕駛點頭，他還在驚嚇中，手上拿著行動電話，大概是正在聯絡事情，將車子交給電腦操控。

原本是最安全，最能信頼的行車方式，卻出現意外了。

John深吸口氣，他知道發生了什麼事。只是他沒想到親愛的Irene這麼心急。

Sherlock扶起他。

「我送你去醫院…」駕駛這麼說，Sherlock冷冷的回他：「廢話，還不快點幫忙。」

但John拒絕了。「我沒事」，John笑著，離開Sherlock的臂彎。

「我們回家。」John微笑說著。走了幾步，一副他完好無缺，沒什麼要緊的樣子。

這只是警告，John很清楚，要是Irene認真起來，這條平靜的大街已是一片火海了。

或是遊戲呢？Irene向來是個愛玩的人。

John想獨自前進，離開這裡。Irene大概只控制了那輛車，但誰知道呢？她是如此瘋狂，專一的人。

Sherlock可沒這個打算，他趕上前攬住John，John看來真的沒有大礙，但Sherlock覺得自己太不對勁了。

緊張，呼吸好容易平復下來，一個小意外，居然讓他有恐懼的感覺。John的動作證明他是個專業的，反應明快的軍人，他第一時間又救了自己一次。

我的守護者嗎？Sherlock不由自主的想。我的。

在行走時兩人恢復表面上的平靜，Sherlock感覺到John被擦撞到的身體並不像他說的沒事，他的右手有些微輕顫。

Sherlock的手掌收緊了一些，John覺得他想要自己多依靠他一點。

Sherlock似乎喜歡這麼做，John認為。他不止一次要John看著他，跟隨他，從開始時便是如此。

這是掌控，Sherlock熱愛掌控一切，包括他。

公寓在幾步路內，John先進門，Sherlock在他身後，看著他脫下外套。

John的確受傷了，他的動作不太自在，Sherlock脫下自己的大衣，向前扶著John的肩膀，要他轉過身來。

「讓我看一下。」Sherlock直接道，像個命令。

John不確定自己是否該服從。於是他輕鬆地笑著，「沒事的。」他道。

「不，這不是你說了算。」Sherlock道。他們在門邊，Sherlock將John的衣服拉開，身側泛紅的大片淤血在他眼前，John的身體，皮下組織有出血的現象，不嚴重，會痛個幾天吧，至少。

Sherlock摸著傷口，他像是愛撫一樣，手指滑過John的皮膚。

燒灼的感覺，疼痛，還有其他。

「Sherlock…」John輕聲地喚他，靠在門邊牆上，John想要他停止，又想他繼續下去。John的手按在牆面上，不知所措。

Sherlock開始吻著他，John受傷的部位很熱，但接觸其上的唇是冰冷的。John嘆了口氣。

Sherlock起身，他想看著John，看他的臉。他要確定自己能否繼續下去。

John沒說話，只是回望他。

當Sherlock吻著他的唇時，John覺得，他像是投身入恆星閃焰中，義無反顧。

 

John平躺在床上，Sherlock在其上，壓制著他。

他的擁抱帶來疼痛的感覺，這個人類在控制他，John知道。

Sherlock按著他的肩，居高臨下的用那雙清亮眼睛凝視他時，John覺得他失衡了，只剩一個想法：

我可以擁有你嗎？

他放下所有的身份，後果，只想把自己留下。John放鬆下來，任由Sherlock撫摸，親吻他全身。

只要他願意，身上這個人會在剎那間被擊碎。John抬起手，撫按著Sherlock的雙臂，好脆弱的物體。

好溫暖。

他決定交給Sherlock，全部交給他，自己只要沈入其中即可。

Sherlock並不清楚自己在做什麼。他只知道，他要。

我的。John本來就是我的，從開始時就是。Sherlock只能這麼想。

John的身體，他的意志，正在配合他的愛撫，變得更熱，更溫暖。在輕吻著John，吞噬他時John發出誘人的喉音，他的身體慢慢的打開，等他進入。

在進入時Sherlock覺得有回歸到某處的感覺。沈入，再一次，慾望沒有因為找到了他該去的地方而停止，它昇高了，在John的眼裡。

John把他自己完全顯露在他眼前，無一處保留。真相，真相就在你我之間，就是現在。John想著，你想要，我也一樣。如果這不算真實，那什麼才是呢？

但Sherlock卻不能想任何事，他從未見識過的強烈感受隨著他自己的動作不停湧入，他覺得自己在掌控著，同時被掌控。

John是順從的，但他再輕微的動作和呻吟都令Sherlock有勝利和挫敗同時出現的感覺，他擁有這個人的同時失去自我和所有的理性。

該死。無所謂，什麼都成，只要能這樣一直延續下去，讓我停留在你當中，讓你只能全部交給我。

在高潮前，John的迷惘的眼中，Sherlock狂亂地想著，不如死去，也比結束好。

他終於明白，占有要付出的代價了。


	8. 連結

日出之後，生活繼續。

John正在做早餐，Sherlock在公寓的另一頭，他們的書桌前盯著電腦，想從一堆資訊裡找出問題來。

撞上死路後他開始研究老東西，三十年前的戰事資料。John曾對他為何能調出那麼多老百姓不該知道資訊感到好奇，就算是Lestrade也不可能傳那些極機密給他的。

Sherlock只是隱諱地說，他有其他來源。

當過兵的John很清楚，Sherlock手上那些六角型加封的文件有些是在五十年內都不能解開的最高機密，於是他覺得Sherlock可能不像他認為的只是個民間偵探。

John知道若是想弄清楚Sherlock的背景其實不會太難；但他不想那麼做，沒有意義。

他只想知道真正的Sherlock是誰；而John覺得他早有解答。

昨夜Sherlock躺在John身邊，他的手臂上。在終於精疲力盡後，不情願的即將失去意識前，他抓撫著John的頭髮，望著他。

John辨認著他當下的神情，可以確定的是，Sherlock累了，他清亮的眼睛變得迷濛，但還是想把眼睛睜開，看著John。

他的手一直放在John腦後，他的頭髮上，懶散的撫摸著，像個不肯放下手上的玩具去休息的孩子那般執著。

和他不同的是，John的神智卻前所未有的清明。

他不累，當然，John不是人類，要將他逼到體能的極限還早得很。於是John很欣慰的發現，他可以像這樣安靜的看著Sherlock，直到他的手掌停在自己的臉頰，沈重的眼皮安靜的閉上，全然信任的睡去。

John不知道以人類的審美觀，眼前這個人算不算是美麗的；他只知道自己的感覺。

John伸出手，摸著他的臉，拇指輕按著他明顯的顴骨，和底下堅硬的骨骼不同，Sherlock的皮膚很柔軟，而且細緻。

美麗是什麼？John不是很有概念，尤其是人類。他只是很喜歡這個觸感，和這張臉。

他身上有疼痛的感覺，從裡頭引發出來，Sherlock急切狂躁的動作造成的。怪的是，John覺得自己可以忍受。那種感覺好像在提醒他，這個人曾把自己放在他的身體裡；他們曾連結在一起，用他們的身體。

John願意讓Sherlock用這種方式對待自己，任由他肆無忌憚的進入；因為John在當下想的也只是要更靠近這個人一點。

結束時John有種虛空的感覺，很無奈的發現，無論如何，他們都只是兩個不同的個體，能擁有的最親密的接觸也只有這短暫的片刻。

但他現在卻又很滿足的看著這個沈睡的人，原因只是他知道對方極可能和他有相同的心情。

John想著，這張臉，這個人的模樣並不是一開始時吸引他的原因，他知道自己是被Sherlock令人驚嘆的思維所吸引，這個人類，是他走遍星團，第一個發現，有著純粹明晰的心靈的人。

Jim曾說他們都已失去靈魂，但John明明就看到了Sherlock。

證據在此，無可反駁，他的任務就在見到這個人的當下完成了，因為John很確定，即使全部的人類都沈淪，但Sherlock永遠不會令他失望，這就夠了。

他將自己的身體往前靠去，伸出另一隻手臂摟住Sherlock，用自己的全身去碰觸他。

懷中這個相對於John而言幾可謂脆弱不堪的肉身，讓他打從心底感到憂懼。

攻擊若是開始，只要十分鐘，Sherlock會和這個城市一起覆滅，再也無跡可尋。

於是John明白了，他想，我的任務是為了你。

夜晚很長，但John覺得他只能擁有這份平靜極短的時間。John沈默地躺在這個人身邊，擁著他直到天明。

「吃點東西吧。」John在白晝的光線中走向Sherlock，對方沒有抬頭，只是盯著他的工作，淡然地道：

「等一下，我好像找到什麼了。」

John放下食物，坐在他對面，幾秒後，Sherlock撇了他一眼，又低下頭看著他的電腦。John不太明白他剛才那一眼的含意，Sherlock好像有些不悅。

或是不耐煩？John說不上來。

「有什麼不對勁嗎？」

「嗯。」Sherlock冷淡地應了一聲。

整個早上都是如此，昨夜那種慌亂和親暱似乎已消退殆盡。至少John覺得Sherlock變得冷靜得多，好像他們之間什麼事都沒發生過。

清晨時John在Sherlock還睡著的時候就離開他身邊，他一夜無眠，需要整頓一下自己。然後，等到他走出自己的房門，Sherlock已經醒來，穿著睡袍，坐在桌前看了他一眼，沒對他說什麼，連招呼都沒打，沒有笑意。

John現在很想弄清楚自己的心情。在他的認知裡，這似乎代表昨夜只是個意外罷了。

這也許是很完美的反應，也許。如果John的胸口不像現在這樣，有些悶痛的感覺。

人類真是多變，昨晚急於掌控他的人現在急於逃離。John並不覺得受挫，只是有些可惜。畢竟他還沒準備好，雖然切斷和這個人的連繫是早晚的事。

他不說什麼了，只是安靜的吃著早餐，想著，這樣也好。John其實希望Sherlock能保持像現在這樣疏離，這樣很好。

這會安全得多；對目前的情勢或是對John自己而言都是的。Sherlock是人類，他們是不同的，無論他做出任何決定，John都能理解。

但他也承認這種想法多少有些自我安慰。

沈默持續著，直到John吃完他的早餐，起身，端著盤子，打算整理一下。

「John。」

Sherlock忽然抬頭，直視著John，喚他。晨光中他的眼神明亮，John又一次驚覺，他真是美麗；即使他現在看來尖銳冷漠。

John沒說話，只是想看他。

也許是最後一次近距離看著這個人了。John有些沈陷地想著。

「該死。」Sherlock道，看來有些惱怒。

「我認為還是該把話說清楚。」Sherlock深吸一口氣，皺著眉，雙手交握放在身前，John覺得他一副要談判的樣子。

「好吧。」John應了一聲，手上的盤子先放下，那可以等著，John看著他，用相同的直接眼神，望著他，等待。

「我不習慣，對，我不習慣這種事，我做了很糟糕的事，不論是對你，還是對我自己而言都一樣。」Sherlock在想著該怎麼說才對，而John卻覺得奇怪，他明明可以一直保持冷靜自持即可，這沒什麼的。

John想說些什麼得體的話（不是都這樣的嗎？John想。）但Sherlock阻止他。

「等一下，」Sherlock抬起手，不耐地揮了一下，像要揮掉什麼麻煩的煙塵一樣。

「等我說完。我醒來沒看到你時居然開始懷疑那只是個夢境，那很怪異，可是所有的跡象都顯示那是真的，然後我覺得糟透了，為什麼你會不在我身邊？我想不通，那不對勁。」Sherlock一口氣說著，臉上沒有羞澀，只是不開心。

「我想要你，現在還是的。這真的很糟，」Sherlock道，John只能沈默，他覺得原先發緊的胸口好像鬆了點。

「然後我看到你了，該死，你從房裡走出來時我就知道怎麼回事，太明顯了，你走路的姿勢不對…我很少，不，應該說我從來不曾這麼衝動，我傷到你了對嗎？」

Sherlock說著，他一直看著John，視線從他喚了John的名字後就不曾離開他的臉，John不知道自己現在是什麼表情，但他看著Sherlock，這個正在發著脾氣，悶悶不樂的人。

「但是無論如何你都不該離開我，」Sherlock低下頭了：

「我很抱歉，不過…」

John沒有讓他把話說完，他不想聽。John放下盤子，走到他身前，按著他的肩，要他抬頭。是了，這雙眼睛，像個孩子，如此清朗又煩惱。

「是的，昨晚是有些瘋狂，但我不認為責任在你，別忘了，我當了10年的兵，」

John道，低下頭，湊到Sherlock的嘴上，John只想把煩憂從他唇上抺去。

Sherlock只怔了一瞬，隨即回應他的吻。然後，John微笑，離開他的唇，用不失挑釁的態度道：

「要傷我你得用上重兵器才成。」

Sherlock終於笑了。

John將這個表情收好，還有隨之而來，在晨光中的擁抱。

他正在貼近Sherlock，比起昨夜，John現在比任何時刻都確定，阻隔在他們之間的事物已消逝，所有的意念，任務，想法，都失去意義，他只是一個人，一個生物，Sherlock也是如此。

他現在能擁有的真實感受就是一切，無論在真相面前這有多脆弱短暫。

Sherlock離開了一點，笑著看他，John也微笑著。

他心想，如果這親暱溫柔的笑意只能屬於此刻，那麼John決定要全心擁有它，因為當不可迴避的未來降臨，水落石出之時，這些都將不再留存。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

凱布里卡的軌道上有兩顆衛星，雙重月，黛安娜和西倫。這名稱聽說是來自十二殖民星的所來之處，遠古寇伯文明中的月神。

傳說中黛安娜象徵明亮的月光女神，西倫是她的反面，月影女神。凱布里卡的警察和急診室醫護人員都知道，當西倫的軌道較接近凱布里卡時，那天晚上一定一團忙亂的。

月之影，向來能引人發狂。

於是，聽過這個說法的Sebastian，走入飄移在西倫衛星暗面的復活艙中看著眼前的景象，不禁覺得，這是瘋狂的。

「這很危險。」Sebastian道。他看著四號，John的載體庫裡，其中一個載體正在醒來。

Jim微笑，不發一語。他只是走到乍醒不久的人身邊，看著他。

我的John。Jim得意地想著。

半身還沈在水中的John有些迷惑地看著Jim，Jim伸手扶著他，幫他脫離重生槽，同時，讓他貼進自己懷中。

我的。John靠在他身上時，Jim只想著這個。

「我們沒這麼做過。」Sebastian道，他不安地看著Jim小心翼翼地將John，不是那個在殖民星上流浪了多年的John，而是另一個，全新的John從重生槽中扶出來，滿意地看著他的傑作。

「這不表示我們不能這麼做。」Jim淡然地道。John站在他身前，用好奇，迷惑的眼神看著他。

眼睛，他懷念的眼睛重新張開了，Jim近乎沈迷地凝視著John。

John的臉轉向一旁，四下看著，他才剛醒來，一切都很陌生，新奇。

「他的意念中沒有任務，」Jim退開了一點，讓出空間來，John走了兩步，笑了，像個感到有趣的孩子般看著自己的手腳。

「他不屬於任務，只屬於我們；不會離開。」Jim輕聲道，他握住John的手，John對著他微笑。

一個沒有設定，任務，記憶的人。Sebastian想著，一個孩子，新生兒。

但他們都有，比方說，Sebastian就是個守護者。他看著眼前赤裸的，毫無防備的John，忽然湧上一股想好好護著他的欲望。

至於Jim，Sebastian知道他是第一個覺醒的塞隆人，當時他甚至沒有形體，只是一股存在於人類攻擊系統主機裡的意念。

Jim將自己下載至殲滅者的身上，主導所有的行動，他是領袖，這是他的任務，反抗人類，毀滅他們是Jim的責任。

但現在Sebastian卻覺得他只是個溫柔的友伴，兄弟，或是情人。

Jim愛憐地看著John，他喚醒的人；Sebastian知道他早在10年前就想召回John，但John無論如何不肯放棄人類。

機會，John是人類能苟活至今的機會，Sebastian原本認為Jim只是等的煩了，他想一次清除那些無靈魂的垃圾，但現在他不太確定了。

這個全新的John無法改變機制，不然他一醒來混合體就該進入攻擊模式，但他們沈默如昔。只有John，那個留在人類當中，不願回歸的塞隆人才能改變這一點；Jim喚醒他沒有戰略意義。

他只是想再看John一眼嗎？Sebastian想著。

Jim不能也不願離開塞隆人用機械建成的城市，基地，它們需要這個掌舵者的意志。Jim給予方向，那是混合體無法做到的；所以Jim不能像Sebastian那樣，隨時看守著其他的塞隆人。尤其是John，那個在人類世界中遊盪的幼弟。

或許，他只是想念。這想法讓Sebastian覺得不太好，這不對。他想到John說過的，Jim才是失控的那個。

但這個新生的John在微笑著，Sebastian本能地走近他，輕聲地道：

「我會保護你的。」

「保護。嗯。」John回應他，似乎想到了什麼事，他純真的臉上出現一絲疑慮。

「另一個人，在這裡。」John舉起手，按著自己的頭。

「Sherlock，誰？」John忽然不解的抬頭問著。

Jim的眉心皺了起來，不對勁，這個John，不該知道那個名字的。

「告訴我，」Jim溫和的捧著John的臉，問道：

「你感覺到什麼了？」

感覺？John不太明白這個詞，他只是迷惘地望著Jim：

「不能離開，阻止毀滅，保護Sherlock…」John喃喃地道，他的眼睛像在看著另一個平行空間一樣，穿越了船艙，宇宙，直到遙遠的他方。

Sebastian不解地望向Jim，Jim正用饒有興味的態度看著John，拇指撫過John的臉頰，像在體會那個觸感。

「有趣。」沈默片刻，Jim似乎想通了。

「他們連結了。」Jim微笑，將John擁入懷中，抬起頭對著憂心忡忡的守護者這麼說。


	9. 操縱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情節涉及多P注意。

John站在賣場結帳櫃檯，盯著眼前正在使用視網膜辨識技術連結銀行主機，準備從他可憐的退伍金裡扣錢的結帳機。

John停了兩秒。面前的銀黑色機器中傳出制式化的女性聲音，清楚且無情緒地反覆說著『結帳中　請稍待』。

幾秒鐘過去，結帳機還是重複一樣的訊息，John微皺眉，太久了點，他身後排隊的人也開始不耐煩了。

「又壞了嗎？他們什麼時候才要把這些老東西換掉…」在John身邊的大個子男士不耐地抱怨著。

John伸手輕按著結帳機的右側機身。

它沒壞，只是有別的訊息傳入了，取代了銀行的連結碼。

John立刻拿開手，點下『取消交易』，用作勢的煩躁唸著，算了，老子不買了…

他說著，大步離去，丟下他和Sherlock下週所需的大堆食物和日用品，頭也不回的走出店門。

兩手空空的John在賣場外的街道上信步走著，不時抬眼張望，電子號誌，交通燈，車輛和大大小小的各式電子產品，John可以感覺到它們的運作大多正常，但他也很清楚，這些人類賴以維持生活秩序的東西放在有心人手上，隨時可以成為破壞安定的武器。

John有些不安。他不確定Irene介入他的生活到多深的地步，就連剛才，John也不及回查是什麼訊息卡在那台機器和銀行之間。不過除了Irene，John想不出其他的事物有這種力量。

他正在被監視，John從兩天前就一直有這種感覺，好像有什麼東西一直在看著他的一舉一動。那種不適感甚至卡進他和Sherlock之間了，每當Sherlock推著他的肩膀，頂著他在桌緣吻著，或是將他壓制在沙發上，貼緊他時，John都有不對勁的感覺。

有人，近到他幾乎能感受到那個奇特的意念。雖然那種感覺稍蹤即逝，慾望總是在John還來不及分辨之前就占領他所有的感官，但當他恢復平靜，那種感覺就再度出現，就像有個鬼祟的影子躲藏在暗處，定神找尋時就閃逝不見。

John感到煩悶，和一絲恐懼。不是為了自己，而是別人。

恐懼是John最近才新認識的朋友，自從他遇見Sherlock後。

John可以隨時離開這裡，回到他所來之處。只要復活艦在安全距離內，John就不會死去。雖然沒有任何一個型號試過在安全距離外，生化塞隆人的意志，或是人類所說的靈魂能存在多久；他們認為那也許會投入空虛中消散於無形。

那也無妨，塞隆人對消逝的感受沒有人類那麼強烈，他們的存在通常是為了任務。

John第一次面對這種感覺，恐懼。他一直清楚的知道自己是安全的；心跳加速，慌張，擔憂和害怕對John而言是相當陌生的情緒，在成為人類的軍人後，他的無所畏懼常常成為同袍間稱讚的特質，他們說他是個勇敢的人，但John知道，那是個假像。

沒有恐懼，勇氣就沒有意義；感到害怕還要堅持到底才是真正的勇敢。

但現在，John開始怕了。他怕很多事，其中最大的恐懼是Sherlock的安危。

雖然他知道Jim沒有那麼蠢，不會衝動到殺了Sherlock，John相信他把Sebastian送回去已經表明立場了，要是殺了Sherlock，John只會和他對立到底。

真糟，這種報復心態讓John開始覺得自己像個人類了。

報復是人類的低劣特質之一，也是塞隆人至今不願放棄毀滅他們的原因。

等到他們強大到能打敗塞隆人時，就是他們復仇的時刻；這是Jim的想法；Jim對人類不算有真正的恨意，他們是塞隆人，機器種族，他們拿手的是計算和研判，不是情感，Jim認為清除掉他們的創造者只是為了生存。

雖然John不這麼認為，在他的眼中，人類是健忘的。

給他們時間，所有的事物都會化解成虛無。

但John現在卻像人類一樣，忍不住想著，要是Sherlock出了什麼事，他不知道自己是否還有能力平靜對待這場戰爭。

就在他想著，一定得弄清Jim現在的計劃，以及，快到家了，該如何向Sherlock說明下週的伙食為何沒提在他手上時，他再度感到被監視了。

John的步伐放慢，左邊，在人行道上方。

他沒抬頭，但是John很清楚的感覺到有個物體正在對準他。然後，他就聽到身邊的電話亭響了。

John停步，看著那個老舊的玩意兒，固網電話，對人類而言是最安全的通訊方式，比無線訊號可靠的多，塞隆人較不易控制，但現在除了警覺心強，像Lestrade那樣的老派軍人，其實使用這玩意兒的人已寥寥無幾。

他走進話亭，心想，Irene是想秀給他看，她連這個最安全的通訊系統都掌控了嗎？

要是對方想打聲招呼，他也不該閃避。John面無表情地想。

John拿起話筒，傳來的不是他原先預料的，有著迷人嗓音的Irene，而是個陌生的男性聲音。

「Mr. Watson，能麻煩你抬頭看一下左上方嗎？有個監視鏡頭…」

John蹙眉，所以，那不是Irene？

John抬頭看著，原來是人類？

那個監視器向一旁轉去，John清楚的發現，另一個方向又出現那個感覺了。

右邊。

「你是誰？」John希望自己沒顯示出不合宜的泰然；他用緊繃的聲音謹慎的道。

人類面對這個狀態時應該是這樣的，緊張。

「請看向右方。」

John這時才轉頭，看向他早就感覺到的攝影鏡頭。

是人類沒錯，這相對而言低等了點的把戲只有人類才會對著他耍，John放鬆了點。看來Irene還沒控制所有的系統。

不過，這是誰？John好奇了。

「到底是誰在發話？」John疑惑地對著話筒問。

「我相信你的處境已經很明顯了，現在，麻煩你跟我們走一趟。」對方這麼說。

John看到話亭旁停下一輛黑色加長型禮車，他想了一下，離開話亭，車前座走下一個高大的傢伙，John判斷是個特務。

那人打開後座車門，John往裡頭張望了一下，一位高大的中年男子對著他微笑。

「上車，我親愛的上尉。」車內的人這麼說。

John微點頭，車內的空間很大，有相對的兩排座位。他坐進去，面對這個人。車子立刻駛離，John看著窗外，判斷去向。但對方沒給他機會，車窗瞬間變黑，他看不見外頭了。車頂燈亮起，John心想，這是綁架吧。

有趣。

「你知道，我已經退伍了，不是什麼上尉。」John不失謹慎地笑道。

「是的。」那人還是笑著，但John覺得笑容似乎只是他工作的一部份，並不誠懇。

「重傷導致心因性問題退役，很可惜，你是個優秀的飛行員。」那個人輕鬆地道。

John望向他，這句話透露了什麼？他能接觸到我的個資？John心想。

大至軍防編制，小至伙食，軍方所有的資訊都是絕不透明的，這個人卻用輕盈的態度說出來了。

於是John想到Sherlock手上那些極機密資料。

「你到底是誰？」John現在很有興趣了。

「那天晚上，是你開的槍對嗎？」那個人不回答，他只是一副悠然的模樣，簡單的問他。

這人坐在John對面，仍是笑容可掬的看著他。雖是坐姿，但John看的出來他的個子很高，梳理整齊的頭髮，露出略高的前額，身上的三件式高級毛料套裝只能判斷出是個講究品味的人，看不出身份。

John保持沈默。

「Sherlock Holmes是個很麻煩的人，」那人笑著，直視著John，John覺得他的眼神很銳利。

「你和他在軍法局相處了半個小時，當晚就為他殺了你之前的直屬上司，進而同居…我不得不認為，這是個很不尋常的狀態。」

「你有證據證明人是我殺的嗎？」John問。

「當然沒有，」那人失笑了，像是John問了個傻問題。

「Sherlock想掩護的事物沒人能找出毛病的。」他說著，帶著譏諷的態度。

John想起當時Sherlock急著拖他離開，不希望他被人認出是凶手。

坐在他對面的人微抬高了頭，像個古董商在檢查手上的東西有什麼瑕疵一樣，琢磨著細看他。

「我不知道你的指控有何目的…」John直視著他，心想他該盡責的反駁一下，像個躲避刑責的凶手那樣，畢竟，這是Sherlock希望他做的事。

John喜歡成為他行動的一部份，配合他，這感覺很好。

「不，別浪費時間抗辯，」那個人用輕蔑的，看穿一切的眼神盯著John，淡然地道：

「沒什麼事是瞞得過我的，即使Sherlock覺得他掩護你的工作做得很好。但手上沒有證據不代表我就不能推斷出那天晚上發生的事…」那人停頓了一下，觀察著John的反應：

「我今天的目的也不是要指控你的罪行，我相信你當時是採取了必要的行動，雖然那真的衝動了點。」

John沈默地望著他，想從他眼中找出端倪，他的目的。

他說，沒什麼是瞞得過他的，但John心想，錯，大錯特錯。John本身就是個騙局，顯然這個人和所有的人類一樣，都無法查覺更深的真相。

「別緊張，我只是覺得這很有趣。」那個人滿意的笑了，似乎把John的沈默當成心虛的象徵，一個隱瞞了罪行的人應有的樣貌。

「為什麼？」John問了，他真的好奇極了。

「我說了，Sherlock是個很麻煩的人，所有接近他的人都這麼認為，他很討人厭。而你似乎不這麼認為；你跟著他，和他在一起，這很特別。」

所以，是為了Sherlock。John心想。

「你是他的朋友？」John問。

「不，差多了，朋友代表的意義很難放進我和他的關係中，我們從不友好。我得說，我們比較接近敵人。」那人輕鬆地道。

「所以你現在想做什麼？」John疑惑地看著他，Sherlock的敵人。

「如果我說只是很感興趣呢？」那人淡然地道，他一直望著John，像在看著很有趣的小玩意兒。

「對什麼感興趣？Sherlock？」

「呵，我是很關心他，不過那個小子沒什麼有趣的，我感興趣的是你，John Watson。你看來不是個有耐性的人，剛才在賣場你連幾秒鐘都等不了，為何能忍受Sherlock的怪脾氣？」

哦，所以，那也不是Irene。John很高興那只是自己多慮了。

不過，眼前這個人也很麻煩，能介入金融系統的人不會太簡單。這個人不是情治單位的人就是犯罪頭子，John覺得前者的可能性高一點。

「這不關你的事。」John有些抗拒地微笑道。

「很難說。」那人泰然笑著。

John冷靜地看著他，屬於塞隆人的本能判斷著這個人的生理弱點。John認為自己隨時能殺了他，以及前座的特務和司機，平安離開這輛車。但他不想這麼做，雖然此人聲稱他是Sherlock的敵人。

他等著，目前還看不出他對Sherlock有何不良企圖，而John不打算只因為一句話就殺人。

不過，要真有什麼不對勁的，那麼把傢伙自以為是的腦袋摘下也不是什麼難事。

「啊，到了。」車子忽然停下，車窗恢復原先的清明，John看向外頭，他們來到John自己的公寓門口。

「你很勇敢，果然是Lestrade口中那位無畏的軍官。」那人道，前座的特務下了車，幫他開門。

John只是淺笑了一下，自在的下車。

「很抱歉讓你感到不適，我相信我們還會再見面的。」那人從車中探出頭，淡然地道，隨即關上車門，離開了。

John看著車子駛遠，他回頭，發現他沒買到的日用品就放在門口台階上，看來這打擾了他購物行程的傢伙還蠻上道的。

John很順手的拿了免費的存糧，大步走上樓，心裡想著要問問Sherlock是否得罪了什麼麻煩的組織；這大概是個蠢問題，Sherlock怎麼可能不得罪人呢。

「那個胖子找你聊天了？」

John才一進門，坐在窗前的室友頭也不回的就這麼問。

「你怎麼知道的？」John呆望著他，胖子？剛才那個人嗎？他算胖嗎？John回想著，手上的大包物品忘了放下。

「你回來晚了，手上的提袋也不是從賣場來的，還有車聲，那傢伙連車都懶得換。故弄玄虛，把你嚇到了？」Sherlock側頭笑看他。

「還好，有點詭異就是了。」John微笑，走到廚房放下手上的東西，Sherlock起身，跟了過來。

「等一下，別急著收拾。」Sherlock道，他打開袋子，把裡頭的東西一件件拿出來，仔細檢查著。

「果然，這個無聊的人…」Sherlock說著，從早餐穀片盒下摸出一個微小的金屬圓形物，往John手上遞去。

John接過，有趣，是個微型無線監視器。

所以，他的確是被監視了，不過，不是他的同類，而是人類。

「監視器，我清了一次，之前他起碼放了十幾個在這間屋子裡。」Sherlock不屑地冷笑，從John手上奪過那個小東西，放在桌上，順手拿了個實驗用的鎚子狠敲了幾下，John覺得他用的力道太大了，比較像在出氣。

「他到底是誰，我是說，那個不算胖的胖子。」John笑了，他打趣著問，放輕鬆多了，只想著這幾天那種奇怪的感覺也許是那些小東西造成的。

他對機器的感受度太高了，畢竟是同類。John安心地想著。

John對人類發出的威脅還是不太經心。在這方面他和Jim，以及他的同類們有幾分相似。畢竟，他無法對比他虛弱的種族感到害怕。

「煩人的傢伙，不重要。」Sherlock似乎懶得回答他。

或是不想回答？John對他的態度感到奇怪。他看向Sherlock工作的桌面，那些資料就亂放在那裡，John想著，這些東西是從剛那個人手上拿來的嗎？

所以那不是敵人。最少，不是Sherlock的敵人。

也許自己才要擔心他；一位看似有權勢的人，對John自己而言才是個威脅吧。

但他不在意，無所謂。他現在不想管那些，更何況，他唯一的威脅正站在面前，若有所思的看著他。

「他恐嚇你了？」Sherlock用觀察的眼神看著他，John不明白他的心思。

他在找什麼？

「不算是，他只是表明了他知道所有的事，關於那天晚上。」John無所謂地笑道。

「哼。」Sherlock用鼻音輕蔑的笑了一聲，還是盯著John。

他們都在笑著，但John覺得Sherlock的腦子顯然在想著別的，更麻煩的事。

「我總有一天要看到你嚇著的樣子。」Sherlock凝視著他，John可以感覺到那股張力，Sherlock特有的，急欲侵入他的思維的那種力量。

John像撲火的飛蛾一樣，只想投身進入他燥熱的眼中。

害怕嗎？

當Sherlock撫摸著他的臉頰，進而懶散地吻著他時，不誠實的John勇敢的迎向他，伸出手輕攏著，將他最深的恐懼抱進懷中。

是的，他怕得要死。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

實驗已進行了三天，Sebastian想著。

John屈膝坐在測試用的金屬絕緣板上，一手按在身側，赤裸的皮膚映著艙內的暖色照明，微泛著光。

他抬頭，看著Sebastian。像個孩子，Sebastian心想，John臉上的表情，就像個困惑的孩子。他站在一旁，握著John另一隻手，試圖安撫他。

Jim說，只是觀察，他想知道同一型號的生化人之間相互影響的程度有多深。

復活艙位於安全距離內，雖說是安全距離，但凱布里卡市和此處中間還隔著巨大的西倫衛星，衛星的質量和復活艙與凱布里卡星間的距離似乎沒對連結造成影響，眼前的John顯然一直都能感覺到在遠方的另一個人。

他們不確定產生連結的原因是否來自同一型號的設定，但無論如何，這個新發現讓Jim很興奮。

甦醒後的John學得很快，72小時內就接收完大部份的知識，這是應該的，塞隆人皆如此。但他顯然不太穩定。

不穩定的由來是不時閃現入他的意識中，來自另一方的訊息。

他很好奇，Jim和他解釋那些瞬間的意象所來之處，那是他們的同伴，另一個John的意識。

「他…很怪。」John這麼說。Sebastian知道他指的是那個擁有任務的，和他同一型號的兄弟。

眼前新生的John沒有任務，沒有先驗的記憶，他和所有的塞隆人都不同，這個John是張白紙。

簡單的說，他是自由的。

「怎麼說？」Jim微笑著，他在John身前，低著頭，靠近他的臉，專注的和他對視著。

John搖了搖頭。

「你看到什麼了？」Jim又問他，但John似乎無法反應了，總是這樣，他會驀地閉上眼，深呼吸著，起伏的胸膛裡似有股無法釋放的能量。

這時John會緊握住Sebastian的手，這個從他醒來後就一直守在身邊的人。

「Sherlock…」John緊皺著眉，眼睛像不願張開般緊閉著，不適地輕聲道。

Jim退開一點，漠然的看著John，他大概明白了。

72小時以來，John不時會出現這種失神的狀態，Jim冷靜地觀察，他看著John的全身緊繃，發熱，他的身體正在反應著他們不熟悉的樣貌。

Jim想了一下，Sebastian只是憂心的撫摸著John的臉，John不由自主的往他身側靠去。

Sebastian的接觸似會讓他平靜一點。

「Sebastian，你能吻他嗎？」Jim忽道。

Sebastian不解的望向Jim，他不明白這個要求。而Jim的眼神直接有力，像個不容反駁的命令。

Sebastian低下頭，看著John，John睜開眼睛，幽藍色的瞳孔變得更深邃，像覆蓋了一層霧靄，顯得迷惘。

「相信我，吻他就是了。」Jim輕聲道，溫和平穩的，像生怕嚇著John一樣。

John扶著Sebastian的腰際，微喘著。天生的守護本能讓Sebastian想擁抱他，於是他俯身輕吻著John，然後驚訝的發現，John似乎好一點了，他的呼吸在Sebastian的唇齒間變得平緩，Sebastian撫摸著他的肩膀，John原本緊繃的肌理也柔軟了點。

Sebastian起身，他看著John，John在微笑，適才唇上柔軟的觸感還留著。Sebastian覺得自己也不太對勁了。

John一直是他最喜歡的，從John的旅程開始後，長久以來Sebastian都跟著他，守護著。直到那年John忽然決定要去戰場，他對Sebastian說，他一定得去看看人類是如何殘酷的對待同類的。

『也許那時我就會想回家了。』John當時這麼說。

但他沒有，他到了Sebastian無法觸及之地，人類的戰場。這令他難過了許多年。

他想念John，所以當Jim提議結束這個無止盡的等待，把他帶回來時，Sebastian沒怎麼考慮就同意了。

現在靠在他懷中的人和那個熟悉的John一模一樣，但又不太相同。他們有相同的眼睛，和完全不同的神情。

Sebastian繼續吻他，只是因為想這麼做。他迷上那個陌生的觸感，和懷念的，John的氣息。

Jim只是向前，半脆在John身前，伸手撫摸John半勃的腿間，John開始發出奇異的輕吟。

他笑了，沒錯，那太強烈了，關於那個背叛者，不願回歸的John。他正在經歷的情感和慾念不可避免的影響到遠在暗月後方的，屬於Jim的John。

Jim很想知道，他們能不能用相同的方式，反向回傳訊息給他呢？

Jim將臉頰貼近John，開始輕吻著他。

 

在凱布里卡市，老舊的公寓微光下，Sherlock看著John，總覺得有些不對勁。

就在他吻著John的鎖骨，強迫他倒下，任自己的手心和嘴唇探索著John溫暖的肌膚和發硬的乳頭時，John似乎遲疑了一下。

他最近常這樣。John會退縮，像不太確定該怎麼反應。Sherlock不想理會這點，他只知道，他要。

這是種沈迷，Sherlock對自己感到無奈，和一絲怒意。

他用力將John的手控制在枕上，確保他無法掙脫，John哼了一聲，Sherlock感覺到他的反抗。

這不對，Sherlock壓在他身上，John在他沈重的身軀下扭動著，Sherlock不客氣的把大腿頂上John的股間，用自己的身體強制底下的人臣服。

John在壓迫和對方的唇齒精確的刺激下，緩慢，不甘願的放棄反抗，Sherlock放開他的手，轉為攻擊他的腰，側腹，和溫暖誠實的陽物。

他吻著，雙手鎖著John的腰際，他現在乖了，只能無力的往上挺著，像要求Sherlock，再多碰觸他一點。

舔，弄，Sherlock在玩，懶洋洋的啄著，用他的牙齒滑過John敏感的地方，那尖銳的觸覺像點燃了什麼東西一樣，John背脊上，那個Sherlock稱為繼電器，而塞隆人所謂的動力脈輪變得好熱，John覺得自己像個即將焚毀的易燃物，從底層開始燒灼至全身。

他知道再來會發生什麼事，John的腦中將會失去所有的功能，無法再感應到其他的事物，只剩Sherlock。

 

西倫的暗影中，復活艦上，Jim發現John全身發熱，緊張，甚至有些害怕。

John抱著Sebastian的手更緊了點，Sebastian在他身側，撫摸著他的胸口，吻著他。

Jim在他身前，按住他發抖的腿，讓他張開，用自己的唇吞噬他的勃起。John在陌生可怕的感受中，他甚至不知道該不該要他們停下來，John發出類似哭泣的聲音，Sebastian則從原先的溫柔擁抱漸漸變得急切，他咬嚙著John的唇，深入他嘴中，像要吸取他的靈魂一樣用力。

Jim冷靜的愛撫著他，他的手往John的後庭探去，John覺得他在兩人中間，被他們擁抱，撫摸著，全身像通了電一樣敏感；Sebastian順著吻下他的頸子，而Jim的手，他的嘴，不停的在他的身下撫弄，品嚐著。

Jim決心要讓John進入最瘋狂的快感中，他要John，兩個他都要。John的身體被他打開，Jim的手指不停的刺激著他的內部，John開始呻吟，Sebastian在他身後，John無助的倒在他懷中。

「操他。」Jim在長久的撫弄後，對著Sebastian沈聲道。

這個命令激起Sebastian的快感，他瞬間硬了，Jim起身，幫著他將全身癱軟的John抱起，讓Sebastian從從後頭緩慢的進入他。

John在Sebastian的操弄和Jim的吻，以及他們無所不在的撫摸中，但在他們引發的，這撲天蓋地的快感裡，他腦中仍舊閃過那些影像，和可怕的，比現在身上的感覺還要無法控制的慾求。

還要，那個人，他還要更多。

Sherlock。

 

John很清楚，他的身體不是設計來給這個男人操的。

但他現在卻只想永遠沈浸在這個感覺裡就好。

Sherlock擁有他，操縱他的所有反應。當他的腿被抬起，把他的全部顯露在Sherlock面前，不容抵抗的進入他的身體時，John都有種錯覺，好像自己的身體就是為了滿足他而存在的。

是因為Sherlock現在望著他的眼睛嗎？有著奇特的冰藍色光芒，執著的眼睛。

Sherlock的意志不容他反抗，即使John還是覺得不對。他很想定下神來，查看一下四周，但Sherlock不給他機會停止。

而且，太深了，Sherlock幾乎把全部的力量都放在這個簡單的動作裡，操他。敏銳的Sherlock發覺他細微的疑惑，他把這當成不應該的分神，於是更用力的占有他。

John悶哼著，疼痛挾帶著快感穿透他全身，John抓著Sherlock的雙臂，無力的承接他的給予。

Sherlock的身體反應著他的力量，不停的插入，停留，再深入，John覺得自己像快被搗碎了一樣，卻矛盾的只想要更多。

Sherlock成功的將他的意志完全占領，而John卻出現了更奇特的感覺，比起以往要強烈許多的快感在攻擊他。

John睜著眼，看著，不想錯過Sherlock臉上變幻著的，慾望的反射。歸屬給這個人的情慾成為John所有的想望。

沒有什麼是重要的，需要小心的了，只有他，Sherlock。

他就是一切。

 

Jim看著在他的嚐弄和Sebastian失去控制的抽插下，變得更加迷惘無力的John。

在強烈的快感下，輕呼出聲，Sebastian在他身後，溫暖的胸膛貼著他，John像個虛弱的玩偶，在他們中間被頂弄，操縱著他的感官。

John呻吟著，他看不到那些影像了，只有Jim，和Sebastian。他們的身體，力量，掌控著John的反應。

但只有John才能感覺到，和快感同時存在的，那個意志，不停的竄入，強勢的，幾乎要奪取他的一切般，隨著接近的高潮而來。

John放下所有的意念，沒有思想，腦中一片空白，Sherlock的重量壓制著，沈重而滿足的感覺。

Sherlock離開他的身體，將他翻個身，重新進入他時，伸手抓撫著他，John抖動著的身體一陣緊縮，高潮隨之而來。

而Sherlock在他身後，發出幾近怒氣的悶吼，那令John無力的往後頂著，只想要Sherlock身上的溫暖。

他什麼都不想要了。

感官失去意義，Sherlock射進他身體裡，趴在他身上深呼吸著。John在片刻的停留後，微側過身，而Sherlock還是抱著他，不願放手。

片刻的休憩後，Sherlock抬起上身，看著John，John伸出手，撫摸他汗濕的頸背，和那頭不規矩的黑髮。

我的。John這麼想。

Sherlock看著他笑，John感覺到前所未有的愛憐，為了這個任性，得意的笑容。

Sherlock壓在他身上，抱著他，像要將他嵌進自己的身體裡一樣。

溫存稍縱即逝，John不清楚自己還能停留多久，於是他踡進Sherlock的懷中，再不願動彈了。

 

John在同伴的擁抱下，虛弱的踡著身體，躺在Sebastian的腿上。

Sebastian擁著他，逐漸恢復的理智讓他驚慌，John好像受傷了，他在流血，Sebastian覺得自己做了很不對的事。

「沒事的，別緊張，讓John休息一下就好了。」Jim安慰著道。

他很清楚以塞隆人的生理機能而言，這真的不算什麼，但他還是心煩極了。

John到了最後一刻，還是喚出了那個名字，Sherlock。

Jim坐在John身邊，輕撫著他的額頭，這不應該，他想著。

那個背叛者。他不該這樣，他對Sherlock的情感強烈到沒有任何事物能干預了嗎？

塞隆人不能對任何一個人類用心至此。

Jim決定了，不計代價，他要全力奪回屬於他的東西。


	10. 暗影

Mycroft Holmes坐在星團防衛部的會議廳，半圓形的議事席裡。他的席位被安排在右側最後一個位置，這是他的幕僚在會前就交待好的。

不起眼但最能清楚觀察現場的動靜，這位情治單位首腦一向的行事作風亦是如此。

主席是總統，Anderson博士的專案，星團防衛系統整合計劃是主題，這是由總統本人主導的星團安全會議，已經是第十三次議程了。

Mycroft坐在角落，面無表情的看著Anderson用略顯興奮的神態，詳細解說他最近一次上線實測的成果。他的合作夥伴，民間人士，傳說中的電腦天才Irene Adler站在講座一旁，用鼓勵的微笑看著他。

Mycroft想著，這個滿臉鬍渣，志得意滿且明顯處在熱戀狀態中的傢伙大概不會把一個月前Sherlock的新發現，關於疑似塞隆人出沒的事件給放進議程裡。

這時Mycroft分心了一下，放在桌面的手機傳來Sherlock的訊息，上頭簡單的key著：

『滾』。

他笑了，難得。已經六七年沒收到他老弟任何情緒化的訊息了。

Mycroft重新抬起頭，看著Anderson，這位科學家大概也很想叫Sherlock滾吧。

可惜，太遲了。

Mycroft看著出身自傑門農的總統在Anderson終於停個半秒鐘喘口氣時，悠然的靠著椅背，輕鬆的像在提起家常瑣事一樣，問道：

「Dr. Anderson，你可以說明一下，軍方提交的，疑似塞隆人滲入凱布里卡的事件嗎？」

Anderson怔了一下，不知所措的看著眼前的最高統帥，然後往他身旁美麗的合夥人那兒望了一眼。Irene沒看他，只是冷然地望著總統。

但Mycroft的焦點卻轉移了。他順眼往另一個角落，未來的軍史館館長Greg Lestrade上將的方向望去。

這個位置真不錯，Mycroft心想。他閒適地觀賞著Lestrade在這種場合裡出現難得一見的微笑，對方也瞥了他一眼。

Mycroft仍是一臉淡漠，想著這件事值得Lestrade散會後謝他一句吧。

沒人在意Sherlock的判斷甚或是Lestrade的擔憂，但總統可不會將Mycroft Holmes呈報的事件置之不理。畢竟換了三任總統，但他這個情治部門首長的位置可從未有一絲動搖。

Mycroft在枱面下的權勢之高，無人能企及；總統不是讓他三分，而是若他不同意，沒人能當總統。

Anderson不太自在的用乾巴巴的語氣道：

「那只是誤會…」

「我收到的訊息不是。」總統輕輕點了一下桌面，那上頭是Mycroft交給他的報告：

「你檢查的結果是那具屍體上沒有塞隆人的跡象，但也無法證明那個倒楣鬼是不是真正的人類…」總統笑著，有些輕率地道。

「那是人類沒錯，他身上所有的跡象都表示那是個人類。」Anderson很堅定地道，但總統揮揮手，他很享受眼前這個有名的科學家心慌意亂的樣子。

「那不在他身上的東西呢？有東西消失了，而你也搞不清楚不是嗎？」總統這麼說。

「這不合理，不能因為這點就認定那是個塞隆人。」Anderson真的急了，眼下這位最高統帥似乎要找碴到底似的。

「我看看，脊椎骨有一節是空心的，有位業餘偵探說那剛好是塞隆人身上繼電器的位置，你能解釋嗎？」

總統在說到業餘這個詞時加重了語氣，這讓Mycroft笑了。總統挺有幽默感的，眼前的知名專業科學家現在又急又氣。

讓他更愉快的是，Mycroft發現Lestrade笑開了。

Anderson的計劃是經過總統背書的，打算拿來當做競選連任的政積之一，不過，看來這個好大喜功的總統還不算太笨。

「看來你的確無法解釋，Dr. Anderson，」總統將臉上打趣的神情收起，正色道：

「根據你的報告，防衛廳已完成百分之九十防禦系統整合的作業，據我所知只剩銀河號和飛馬號這兩組戰星艦隊還沒完成連線，但安全第一，我裁定計劃先暫停，」他說著，往Mycroft的方向望一眼：

「有任何可疑的威脅都要小心，先將此事查明後再說，Mr. Holmes會負責調查工作。」

總統說完，自在的起身，安撫式的對Anderson道：

「別心急，專案還是要完成，防禦系統沒有腳，多等一會兒也不會跑遠的。」

Anderson無言地望著總統離席，Irene則一直保持沈默，若有所思的看著這些人。

她沒理會受挫的Anderson望向她的可憐的眼神，只是冷漠地想著，也許計劃得提早進行了。

眼前這些人都沒有用處，但那位情治首長卻開始吸引她的注意力。

Irene看著Mycroft起身，沒和任何人打招呼，只是對著Lestrade頷首微笑後，信步走出議事廳。Lestrade則沈吟了一下，淡定的起身，隨著他離開。

Mycroft刻意放慢步伐，助理在他示意下先行離去，單位裡還有很多事要做，而他現在需要一點空間。

Mycroft想著，將這檔子事交給他處理可不像表面上那麼簡單。無論躺在那兒的死人是個什麼東西，調查工作只會暫停防禦系統整合的進程。更何況若是真有塞隆人滲入凱布里卡，那是情治系統的失敗，Anderson全身而退，總統得到他要的選票，Mycroft理所當然的會被削權。

總統的確倚重他，但那一任不是呢，吊詭的是這位元首就像他的那些前任一樣，其實對Mycroft Holmes這個政治實力高於自己的存在感到不安。

Mycroft的做法簡直是拿石頭砸自己的腳。無所謂，他早在將報告交給總統時就評估完結果了。

權力是個誘人的玩意兒，像個絕世美人，多數人只要沾過就會想得到全部，不容他人分享。Mycroft沒這麼熱愛這個東西，只是他實在無法信任這些由最高選票數決定，說好聽點是個人魅力十足，難聽點叫譁眾取寵的政治人物。

能討好大多數人的要求之人多少都有這麼點毛病。

大敵仍未走遠，所有的情報都顯示他們只是按兵不動，位於星團邊境，停火線上的太空站仍舊能收到塞隆人的訊息，他們像是刻意保持這個狀態，讓人類覺得他們只是在遙遠的他方，而且人類隨時可以察覺他們的行蹤，不用太擔心。

但曾經在戰場上和Lestrade共同浴血奮戰，見識過塞隆人無情的毀滅所有他們碰到的生靈的情報頭子可沒這麼樂觀。

直到現在Mycroft還記得當年在猛禽機上，Lestrade是指派給他的飛行員，他們都是第一次出任務，也是第一次在戰場上和塞隆人對決。他這個情報官負了傷，右腿被彈進艙內的鋼片砍入，後遺症就是他過了四十歲後得拿著柄雨傘當拐杖才能好好的走路。

當時Lestrade和他對罵的吼叫聲現在還在他腦中迴響著，Mycroft還記得那時氣的半死，就為了這個白痴飛行員居然丟下任務，只想著要幫他止血。

抗命的新手飛行員，無論如何要先救他性命的棕眼冒失小伙子，現在頂著一頭灰髮，一臉打趣的樣子走向他。

『你他媽的聽話坐好！就算全人類都快死光了你也得給我活著！』

Lestrade那時是這麼說的，還拿槍指著他的頭呢。

從那時起，這句話就越過所有的權限，成了Mycroft行事的最高原則。

你也得給我好好活著。

Mycroft從不肯放下手中的大權，其實只為了一個很簡單的原因：只要Lestrade還在前線一天，Mycroft就不會任由短視的政客主導一切。

「你這回玩得不太高明。」Lestrade在他面前站定，叉著腰，笑著說。

Mycroft微笑，手上的黑傘點著地面，泰然地道：

「一起走？」

「嗯。」Lestrade點頭，和他並肩走在防衛部肅靜的走廊，兩個人都不免想起以前的事，但都沒打算提。

「Sherlock他…」Lestrade問著，總得說些什麼。

「查得很勤快，」Mycroft淡淡地道：

「我把三十年前的資料交給他了，他的解答和你的想法差不多，派康的衛星上，那個塞隆人的舊基地有問題，Sherlock發現那恐怕是當年對手的地下通訊中心。」

「所以Bill的確是看見什麼東西了。」Lestrade眉心緊蹙著，他們走到廊外，陽光普照，在白日裡，宇宙中的星光全消失不見，漂亮的藍天後頭隱藏了什麼沒人知道。

「應該沒錯，但我相信現在派人去查為時已晚，對手應該清的乾乾淨淨了。」Mycroft笑著，有些無奈。

人類總是慢了一步。Lestrade想著，所以，Mycroft的結論也是一樣的，他們回來了。

「那個John Watson，」Mycroft側頭看向Lestrade，舒然地道：

「是很有趣的人。」

「很可惜，他曾是非常優秀的飛行員，給你弟弟當助手太浪費了。」Lestrade笑著道。

「是嗎？」Mycroft無所謂地道，但他心裡想著的早先望著John Watson的眼睛時，第一個想到的是，心理醫官的診斷可能出錯了。

能那樣直視著他的人不太多，算一算還活著的也只有兩個，Lestrade和Sherlock。他們是因為了解他，但那個外號醫生的上尉飛官卻不是。

天生無所畏懼的人才能擁有那麼清亮直接的眼神，所以，心因性無法飛行的確診報告是正確的嗎？Mycroft有點懷疑。如果不正確，那是偽裝出來的，那John Watson到底又為了什麼非退伍不可？

Mycroft天生的直覺讓他自己感到些許不安。

「Myc，還記得那個邊境太空站嗎？在星雲裡的第十號太空站？」Lestrade在短暫的沈默後忽道。

「記得，你說過，那裡的座標要牢牢記住，絕對別忘掉。」Mycroft停下思緒，微笑看著Lestrade；但他真不想從這個人口中聽到那個地點。

「那就好。我先走了，要準備出航，榮退任務，銀河號這位老太太也該休息了。」Lestrade笑得輕鬆，像是放心了點。

他才走了兩步，Mycroft就叫住他：

「Greg。」

Lestrade回頭。Mycroft站在台階上，臉上映著陽光，Lestrade忽然覺得，他真的也上年紀了。

「放心，不會走到那一步的。」Mycroft對他保證著，用他並不信服的，虛偽的信心道。

Lestrade沒回話，只是點頭，像他以往那樣，抬著頭，像迎風一樣，闊步離去。

Mycroft轉身，走回他熟悉的陰影裡。

Lestrade要他記著，絕不可忘的座標，是他們年輕時一起發現的，當一切都無法挽回時，人類最後的避難地。

要他記好只是因為，Lestrade沒把握下回能像當年那樣，護送他安全抵達。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Irene款款走進Jim要她來的地方，廢棄的港邊倉庫，他說，有個驚喜要給她。

亂糟糟的陰暗倉庫裡，光線從挑高的二樓窗戶進入時帶著微塵，Irene站在中央，清朗地道：

「我來了。」

然後她看見了，久違的Sebastian從偏門走了進來，微笑看著她。

「這不算驚喜吧。」Irene笑著道。

Sebastian沒說話，只是側身扶著另一個人的肩，帶他進來。

Irene在很久以前就發現人類的脆弱無力，那時她還只是個他們口中的烤麵包機。

他們脆弱的地方不僅僅是軀體，還有那軟弱無能的靈魂。任何小打擊都會讓他們詛天咒神，失去信仰。

但Irene不會，她總是有信心的。

而現在，看著眼前的人，她的信心從未有過如此堅定的感覺。

「John。」她微笑著，親暱地望著他，可愛的幼弟。

「妳是Irene。」John好奇地看著她。

Irene走向他，有些疑惑的凝視他，幾秒後，她喜出望外的看向Sebastian。

「是Jim做的？」她問。

Sebastian微笑點頭，他往John的髮際上輕吻一下，道：

「計劃有變，Jim決定了，機制要儘速解除。」Sebastian清楚而直接的對著Irene說。

「怎麼做？」Irene臉上出現稚氣的，打算惡作劇的模樣。

「再簡單不過了，是嗎？」John笑著說，像是準備去玩的小孩。

Sebastian只是微笑，他撫摸著John的頭髮，其實，他並不贊成這次的行動。是John說服他的，他說他不害怕。

「記著，動作要快，精準，千萬別讓他受苦。」Sebastian將手機拿給Irene。

還有他心愛的John。

Irene輕輕摸了一下那個小手機，計劃瞬間連結進她的大腦。她想了一下，蹙眉笑著：

「我不能保證另一個的安全，得由他自己決定。」

「這是計劃的重點，不是嗎？」John笑著說。

Irene點頭，她同意了。

Sebastian這時有些憂慮的望著John，John拍拍他的臉，安慰地道：

「沒事的，我們總要帶他回家的。」

Sebastian還是難受，為了眼前的，和在另一方的John。

但，Irene說的沒錯，那是John自己的決定，他們只是要讓他看得更清楚一點，何謂人類。


	11. 任務

Anderson實在不懂那個女人。

那天Irene就這麼走了，沒有給他道歉的機會。搞定高層，讓防禦計劃順利完成是Anderson給她的承諾，現實點想，這當中Irene所屬的科技公司佔有極大的利益，但Anderson總覺得Irene這樣幫他不只是為了那些東西，她對他是有感情的。

她讓他佔了全部的功勞，更別說那些美妙夜晚，她幾近垂憐的給予他那些令人沈醉的溫存，Anderson相信她是愛著自己的。

但從那天會議結束後她就完全切斷與他的聯絡，Irene不接電話，不見他，Anderson感到驚慌，她似乎打定主意不原諒他了。

於是當他終於接到Irene打給他的電話時，Anderson簡直興奮莫名。

她說，她沒生氣，真的沒有。

Anderson問她願意見個面嗎？

「當然，我們還有很多工作沒完成不是嗎？」Irene道，電話那頭她的聲音聽來如此愉悅，Anderson鬆了口氣。

Anderson約她去防衛廳，他們工作的地方見。他知道Irene有多珍愛他們一起創建的這個系統，從頭開始，他心想，他們可以先將該做的事做好，為了Irene，他無論如何也要讓這個計劃通過。

防禦系統的主機房現在空無一人，計劃暫停中，只有門外荷槍實彈的衛兵守著，Anderson走進操作室，打開燈，仔細的檢查數據，待機狀態下系統反應良好，總統下令上線的計劃暫緩，真是麻煩，Anderson心想，就差一步了。

他嚮往的名聲，Irene期待的成功近在咫尺，就為了那個Holmes無聊的，不靠譜的推理，被迫暫停，Anderson氣憤的想，這簡直是胡鬧。

「不開心嗎？」Irene打趣的聲音出現在他身後，Anderson忙轉過身，她還是那般令人驚艷。

Irene今天是綠色的。合身的綠色套裝映著她的眼睛，那頭絲緞般的可可褐色頭髮垂在肩上，她淺笑著走近Anderson。

「當然，不過，看到妳就好多了，相信我，我們可以…」

Anderson急著想向她保證計劃一定會順利進行下去，但Irene只是搖頭，伸出右手食指輕按住他的嘴。

「我相信你。」她道。

Irene臉上的笑意他太熟悉了，每當她這樣笑著時，Anderson都覺得這個女人擁有高於一切生靈的力量，才能這麼輕蔑的笑。他不認為Irene是相信他的，Anderson只覺得，她是在安慰我。

「謝謝妳。」但無論如何，這讓Anderson快樂極了。

Irene輕輕撫摸著他的臉，她其實還蠻喜歡這個人的，這麼乖巧，像隻忠心的寵物。

不過，也僅止於此了。

Anderson想對她說些什麼，他看著Irene側過身，專注的檢視著系統訊息，除了尚未完成連線的那兩組艦隊，其它十組戰星艦隊目前的行動流程正在順暢的傳送進來，但Anderson的注意力全放在Irene的臉上，沒留心她正在做的事。

就在Irene露出滿意的微笑，而Anderson覺得他只想將她拉到一旁，吻她時，門外傳來重物墜地的聲音。

Irene眉心微蹙，她向門口望去，Anderson隨著她的視線轉身，防護緊密，需要安全檢查才能進來的門被人輕易推開了。

那個人進來時看了Irene一眼，然後直視著Anderson，個子不高，明亮的藍眼在白色光線下閃著，Anderson覺得眼熟，他看過這個人。

「你…」Anderson疑惑地正要開口問他，卻看見他手上的烏亮的槍。

「Dr. Anderson？」那個人問他，微笑著。

「這裡有監視器，你的行動已經引發警報了…」Anderson想恫嚇他，但那個人只是舉起槍，對準Anderson的額心。

槍聲響起時Anderson不由自主的閉上眼，他以為自己死定了。

但倒下的是那個闖入者。

Anderson回頭，望向Irene，她望著地上，沒有表情的精緻臉蛋在白色的空間裡看起來不像個真人，反似偶像。

她有槍，這是Anderson過了幾秒後才發現的，一柄銀色的小手槍就在她手中，她把視線移到Anderson因驚嚇而變得空白的臉上。

「我們見過他，是吧？」Irene問著，同時，警報器響了，刺耳的鳴叫聲，讓Anderson瞬間恢復鎮定。

Anderson低下頭看著那個人，亞麻色的頭髮，一雙藍眼睜著，瞳孔已放大；他死了嗎？

那個人的胸口血紅一片，Irene似乎是對著他的心臟開槍的。

「應該是…他好像是…」Anderson回想著，他腦中一團亂，瀕死的恐懼占用了他的思緒，他想不起來在那裡見過這個人。

「Sherlock Holmes的朋友，John Watson。」

Irene冷靜地道。

當Anderson再度望向Irene時，不知為何，他忽然覺得，他好像不認識她了。

她淡然的對著Anderson微笑，Anderson卻無法再從中得到快樂，詭異的陌生感從他胸口昇起。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

那個感覺出現時，John正走在Sherlock身後。

他們在回家路上，Sherlock在他前方，領著他，總是這樣，Sherlock總有要去的方向，要追的事物，John必須跟隨，這好像是從一開始就決定的模式。

然後John忽然踉蹌的摔了一跤。

Sherlock沒注意到，他多走了幾步後回頭，正想和John說話，然後他看到John跪在地上，喘息著。他忙跑回John身邊，蹲下身。

John不太對勁。

他緊皺著眉，換氣的速度很快，一手按在胸口，好像很痛苦。

痛，John覺得胸口劇痛不已。

「怎麼了？」Sherlock扶著他，John盯著前方，像眼前有什麼詭異的事物一樣，他有些艱難的起身。

結束了，劇痛消失，只有幾秒。

「沒事，我絆倒了。」John微笑，但他的臉色蒼白，Sherlock伸手摸著他的頸子，脈搏正常，但皮膚是冰涼的，John在冒冷汗。

「不，你受傷了？胸口痛？你有心臟病史？」Sherlock按著John的心口，方才痛到他無法站立的地方。

John搖頭，這個感覺他曾經有過，在很久以前，他才剛甦醒不久，參與一次實驗時曾經歷過這種痛楚。

那是復活實驗。

但他現在正站在凱布里卡市的街頭，Sherlock的身旁，不是在復活艙的重生槽裡。

Jim做了什麼事？John不安地想著。

「真的沒事？」Sherlock不放心，John的臉色不對，他像是被什麼東西嚇到了，顯得蒼白無神。

「沒事。真的，大概是中午吃的東西不對勁吧。」John定下神，輕鬆的笑著抬眼看他：

「走吧，我回去休息一下就好了。」John這麼說，自在的繼續前行，再走兩條街就到家了。

Sherlock點頭，但他放慢步伐，緊貼著John的身側，挽著他的手。他們就這樣，安靜地並肩走了一段路。

Sherlock沒再說什麼話，但John從他堅定的手臂裡感覺到他的心情；他很擔心。

於是John覺得，也許是時候離開了。他不知道Jim動了什麼手腳，但John很清楚這些感覺都不是意外，有事發生了，而他像矇著眼睛走在黑夜裡一樣，無法預知前方的危險。

留在Sherlock身邊已不能保證他的安全了。John無奈地想著。

John抬眼看向屋簷，人類的監視器正直直地對準他，對街也是，事實上，John查覺到，這條街上所有的攝影監視器全都在看著他，他正被這個城市監看著。

沒錯，真的不對勁了。

「Sherlock…」John忽然站定，脫出Sherlock的臂彎，到此為止，他想著。

「我忘了，還得去個地方，你先回去…」John還是笑著，輕淡地像他忘了買牛奶還是豆子一樣。

「不。」Sherlock忽然抓緊他的手臂。

「不准離開我。」Sherlock並不清楚John怎麼了，但他就是知道，這個一臉平靜微笑的小個子男人急著想走。

John皺起眉頭，Sherlock執拗地盯著他，他分辨不出來John現在的心思，而那原本是很簡單的事。

「來了。」John道，他避開Sherlock的視線，側頭望去。

什麼？Sherlock不明白，但他很快就知道了。

大街上忽然警鈴聲大作，裝甲偵防車從各個街角衝出，集中到他們身邊。

John用了點力氣推開Sherlock，Sherlock感到強大的力量，他整個人撞到路旁的牆面上，摔倒在地。

John看著Sherlock被他推倒，這是第一次，他對這個人做出攻擊動作。

真糟，真不希望這是最後一次接觸他的方式。

可惜。John有點難受的想著。

Sherlock只怔了一瞬間，怒意和疑惑同時出現，但他不及反應，也來不及起身把他的John帶回身邊。

有人比Sherlock快的多。

全副武裝的特種警察衝了過來，John安靜的舉起雙手，像在投降一樣轉過身。

那群警察擋住了想抓住John的Sherlock，他在強勢的警力壓制下硬生生的看著John沒有反抗就被他們無禮的壓上車。

「Good-Bye.」

John隔著車窗，望向Sherlock，溫柔地微笑著道。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Mycroft站在單向的強化玻璃鏡後方，冷漠的望著坐在他對面，特殊警戒房裡的John Watson。

一具屍體就躺在不遠處的另一房間裡，身份確認，就是面前這個退伍半年的老百姓，John Watson。

屍首的相貌，指紋，虹膜，DNA全都鑑定完成，和現在安靜坐著的那個活人完全相同；不可能的事發生了，最可能的解釋是，他面前的這個人，不是人類。

玻璃窗後的John Watson微垂著頭，頸上掛著電磁項圈，雙手反鎖在身後，這是軍方的標準作業，在留下尚有用處，暫時不能銷毀的塞隆人時必須要做的行動控制方式。

三十年前，他們發現使用電磁波能影響機械種族的行動，力量強大的塞隆人在束具的壓制下會變得虛弱，無力抵抗。

但現在呢？

Mycroft看著他，那個金髮小個子男人平凡的臉，他不禁懷疑，這是個塞隆人嗎？

Anderson向他通報，防禦系統機房遭受攻擊，Sherlock的朋友John Watson想殺他，被他的助手Irene Adler擊斃時，Mycroft非常確定同時間有一組監視系統正在大街上跟著Sherlock和John。

在Mycroft提出質疑前，他看到Anderson傳來的影像。

Mycroft在幾分鐘內完成調度，直接在街頭逮捕John Watson，關進這間軍情局的密室裡。

沈悶的微震從Mycroft胸前的口袋裡傳出，Mycroft沒去理會。那是Sherlock，他正在軍情局門口，被擋在外面。聰明如他，當然知道John Watson被帶來這裡了。

從John被逮捕後，Sherlock就不停的想聯絡Mycroft，但他不想接Sherlock的電話，還不是時候。

Mycroft還弄不清楚John Watson的真實身份，他的過往太乾淨了。一個忠誠的軍人，飛行員，在凱布里卡所屬的銀河號戰星上服役長達六年，若他真是塞隆人，那麼Mycroft的疑問只有一個，他為什麼要接近Sherlock？

人類和塞隆人處在停戰狀態，他們嚴格說來不是敵人，還不是；Mycroft一向認定他們會回來，進行再一次的毀滅。

從那個已故的殺手準備除掉Anderson，破壞防禦系統這點看來，Mycroft認為自己一直以來的危機意識已獲得證實，但是Sherlock？

房間裡的John正緩慢的抬起頭來，正面對著他，Mycroft知道他看不見自己，只能望見一面鏡子，但John開始微笑，顯然知道有人在鏡子後方看著他。

John的臉上沒有恐懼和驚慌，只有一絲嘲諷，就像上回Mycroft見到他時那樣。

現在，感到慌亂和憤怒的，是Mycroft。

是人類。

John看著前方，鏡中的自己，他的注意力集中在脖子上掛著的電磁項圈，John有些打趣地想著，這東西有點陳舊了。

三十年，人類有三十年的時間可以研究對付塞隆人的東西，卻在臨到頭時只能拿出收藏了三十年之久的枷鎖來控制他的行動。

人類的惰性。John想著，這是人類發明塞隆人的起因，為了更方便的殺人，而他們依舊沒有改進。

對John而言這些束具很容易就能掙脫，項圈上的電磁波對他這一型進化過的生化塞隆人作用不大，但John沒有反抗，他只是安靜地坐著等待。

他很好奇，John非常想知道，他們是如何發現的？

任務，任務要求他要對人類的所有行為保持開放的好奇心。

由你決定。這是混合體告訴他的。John一直都在扮演疏離冷靜的觀察者，在他眼中，人類不時表現出糟糕的特質，但大多數的時候John覺得他們很有趣。

於是他一直沒有下最後的決定，這並非因為善良或是什麼別的，道德上的感受，他只是覺得，人類好像還沒令他完全失望。

開始時John弄不懂，任務的目的到底是什麼，為何要給人類機會？Irene，那個瘋狂的信徒要他讀一個故事，寫在傑門農的奧義書裡的。

在很久以前，神話時代，人類還在寇伯星生活，那時天神宙斯來到人間，他看到人性變得敗壞，於是決定毀滅他們。

當時只有一個義人，一個相當善良的好人，深得神的喜愛，他向天神宙斯求情，於是，神決定放過部份的人，讓他們有機會逃離，當時總共有十三個家族逃離即將毀滅的寇伯星，其中十二族找到了現在的十二殖民星，他們就是現在人類的祖先。還有一族人在旅程中消失了，就是傳說中的第十三個部族，書上說他們去了一個叫地球的行星。

Irene說，明白了嗎？就像書上說的，你是個使者，神派來的，要見證人類的罪孽，進而毀滅他們。

John讀完後笑了，荒謬的故事。他當時想著，光是一個人就能改變全體人類的命運？他們不會真的相信這些東西吧。

但他遇見了Sherlock。

John開始想，也許，故事是真的。但不像書上說的，天神喜愛的必是個善良的完人，塞隆人John Watson不是神明，他喜愛的只是一個怪人。

還是個大部份的人類都討厭的傢伙。

John心想，人類很偶然的因為一個他們並不喜歡的同類，拖延了點燃引信的時刻。

沒錯，他明白自己的任務其實就是引信，需要適當的時機，進而引爆。

John張望了一下這個環境，封閉的，不易脫逃，至少對人類而言是如此，但他要走其實很容易，殺幾個人對John而言不是難事。或者，更簡單的方法，讓人類殺了他，幾秒鐘內John就能回家了。

但歸途漫漫，John很清楚自己的定位，回去是早晚的事，麻煩的是，現在的他辦不到。

在任務開始前，設定給他的條件很簡單，當John放棄人類時，混合體就會開始整合塞隆人軍團，攻擊十二殖民星。其判斷的依據是John的意志，一旦他自願離開星團，人類生活的地方，機制即會立時啓動毀滅模式，不用很久，Jim估算過，48小時內十二殖民星就能全數攻陷，七日內可完成清除工作，將人類全數滅絕。

太冒險了。John心想，他現在任何動靜都會引發不可測的結果，John沒把握自己在攻擊人類時還能保持冷靜，身為塞隆人，他的基因裡本來就留存適於戰鬥的本能（這很諷刺的是由人類所創造的第一代塞隆人留下的遺產），John不清楚自己在他人的恨意和自我的求生意志交互影響下會做出什麼事。

他對人類本沒有太多眷戀，Jim再等個幾年也許John就會想回家了，但現在，他什麼都不想，只想一個人，他的朋友Sherlock。

希望能再一次擁抱他。John無奈且溫柔的想著，他們沒有好好的道別，真是遺憾。

門口有動靜，John側過頭，看到那位曾自稱是Sherlock的敵人，但John不久前得知，他其實是Sherlock的親兄弟的紳士打開門，漠然的走進來。

是啊，真糟，John想著，他現在真的動彈不得了。

因為他不想傷害這個人。

Mycroft進門時謹慎的看著他，身後還跟著二名軍人，舉槍對著John。

他站在John對面，面無表情的凝視著他，John迎向他的視線有些依戀的想著，他們的眼神真的很像。

遺傳，可怕的力量，塞隆人至今無法辦到的事。他們能做到生產一模一樣的模型，意識可以不停的重生，但就是無法像這樣，和另一個人擁有部份相同的連結。

比方說，這個人冷然的眼神，就和Sherlock幾乎雷同。

「所以，你是塞隆人。」Mycroft淡漠地對著John道。

John微笑。挺直了身子望向他，他的眼睛。

John忽然覺得輕鬆多了。他坦然面對這個有點像Sherlock的人，想像著若是Sherlock，應該也是這樣看著他，這樣冷靜，警覺吧。

「你如何得知的？」但那畢竟不是Sherlock。John輕盈的像在聊天。不用面對那個人讓他感覺好多了。John可以掩飾一切，只要面前的人不是他。

「二十分鐘前另一個你企圖攻擊Anderson博士。別否認，我們完成測試了，他…」

「他死了。」John笑得更開心了。他終於明白，那些無所不在的感覺，和稍早那奇特的，像快死去一樣的疼痛，都有原因了。

Jim還是他們中最有創意和勇氣的存在，John只能佩服他。

他應該安全回到復活艦上了吧，John想著那個和他一模一樣的模型。

「為什麼是Sherlock？你接近他的目的是為了什麼？」Mycroft望著他，不似平常的冷靜泰然，他現在只覺得怒不可遏。這個塞隆人，連反駁都懶了，好像他早就在等著這一刻。

哦，所以，他只想到這個？John心想，真該讓Sherlock看看他最討厭的哥哥現在的樣子，這個人類的情報頭子最在意的事，是他的幼弟。

「很抱歉，這個問題我也沒有答案。」John回答他，泰然自在。

他說的是實話。

Mycroft認為自己很會看人。他懂得觀察，分析情勢，那是他的工作，和Sherlock不同的是，他對人性比Sherlock敏銳的多。但現在，他看不出這個塞隆人的心思。

Mycroft手機又開始震動，John聽到了，他的目光掃過Mycroft的胸口，又立刻轉回到他臉上。

只有一瞬，但夠讓Mycroft認出他的動搖了。

「你的任務是什麼？接近我弟弟，獲得情資？」Mycroft恢復冷靜，開始試探。

如果他沒看錯，那麼這個塞隆人也許不像他們一直以來所認定的，只是個無情的殺戮機器。

John又笑了，好簡單的說法，不過，很適合這個情勢。

「相對於人類，我們的存在只有一個目的，你很清楚的。」John避開了，他現在很想玩，玩『一個得體的塞隆人如何表現』的遊戲。

毁滅。Mycroft想著，塞隆人當初的目的就只有這一個。

太坦白了，Mycroft不禁認為，這其中必有所隱瞞，比方說，這個冷淡的回答無法解釋John方才，在他手機震動的瞬間時眼中閃現的，幾不可查的慌亂。

很好，Mycroft覺得自己也許找到進攻的點了。

「Sherlock一直在研究塞隆人，」Mycroft淡然地道，他向身旁的衛兵做了個手勢，其中一人拿出了一個黑色盒子。

「這算是他的研究成果之一，Sherlock依據Lestrade上將提供的資訊發明的裝置，尚未進行活體實驗，但我相信它會對塞隆人產生某動程度的破壞。」

John看著他將盒子打開，裡頭有一個巴掌大的金屬圓柱，Mycroft按下上頭的按鈕後將它放在John面前。

「我很想知道，三十年後的今天，你們是否還是像當年一樣。」Mycroft說完，John就聞到一股奇特的，含金屬感的氣味。

他真是好奇到極點了。

John盯著那個小東西，Sherlock的發明，不一會兒，他就知道那是什麼東西了。

Mycroft發現他的臉色變了，變得蒼白，額上開始冒出冷汗，原先穩定的手開始發抖。

沒錯，他就是個塞隆人，又一個證明在此。當年他和Lestrade在太空站發現的，存在於星雲中的特殊物質現在正散布在這間小囚室裡，只有塞隆人會因為這個特殊元素而感到難受。

當年他們就是靠這個躲開塞隆人的攻擊，安全達成任務。

但是John的臉上還是沒有任何一絲恐懼。Mycroft眉心緊蹙著，他眼前的這個塞隆人，居然笑得很溫柔。

他不明白的是，John的思緒已飄移到遠方，他想著他們的公寓，和Sherlock的漂亮眼睛。

他可以感覺到自己的大腦好像正在被分解，撕裂，也許不久後他就會失去理智和意識；而這些難以忍受的感覺全都是來自Sherlock的天才。

最少，我是終結在你手上。

John Watson只覺得平靜安詳。


	12. 真相

Sherlock被遺留在街頭。

他們帶走John，把Sherlock擋在一旁，好像他完全不重要，他們的目標只有John。

Sherlock試圖抵抗，有人用槍托招呼了他的腹部，硬把他架開，然後就留下他一個人，沒有說明，解釋。

John離開他的視線，留下一個微笑的告別，看著偵防車絕塵而去，追不上的Sherlock強迫自己冷靜下來，他必須如此。

分析，判斷，適才令人慌亂的景象被Sherlock用力趕出大腦，他需要空間整理，沒空驚慌，情勢不對頭。從武警的制服和身手判斷，他們是來自軍方的人，所以是憲兵？

Sherlock拿出手機打給Mycroft；即使不是他做的，身為地下政府的，他可惡的老哥也該知情。

Mycroft沒接，很好，是他沒錯。Sherlock按著手機，傳訊息給他，同時思考著。

無論如何，在大街上帶走老百姓，即使是個恐怖份子，除非他正在進行犯罪並且有迫切的危害生命行為，否則一定得宣告他的權利才能進行逮捕，但他們沒有這麼做。

他們在逮捕John時完全不照正常程序來，好像John Watson是個危險物品，還正在殺人放火，做著十惡不赦的事一樣。

為什麼這樣對待他？

Sherlock在心急中隱約覺得，有件事被他忽略了。

是什麼呢？安靜，仔細想想。

Sherlock站在街頭，眼前的交通燈閃著，天色已漸漸暗沈，華燈初上，他想到第一次見到John時，就是在一間餐廳裡，然後，他在人行穿越道前，對John的行為做出了一次推理。

紅燈閃著，Sherlock停佇不動，那天John在夜晚的街燈下，對著他微笑的形貌重現在他腦中。

不對，那是什麼？有個念頭一閃而逝。

Sherlock站在那裡，他身邊的人群如流水般經過。Sherlock只是盯著交通燈，燈號變換，一次，二次。

那天晚上，有什麼事被他忽略了。Sherlock想著，他要把那個念頭抓回來。

Sherlock開始在腦子裡形塑當時的景象，John走出餐室，他正要離去，那之前呢？

John坐在雙人座位裡，面對一位女士，他伸手握住她，有個服務生靠近他們…

啊。

燈號再次變換時，Sherlock面無表情的直視著前方，深呼吸著。

總是有什麼不對的。

他想著John的臉，那張在月光下微笑著，說，你讓人不太放心的臉。

還有在微寒的晨曦中說，你真的很特別的臉。

哦，原來。

影像和事件開始組合，愈來愈明顯的事實在Sherlock腦子裡自行邏輯化的整理著，主人的意志已無法阻止真相揭露，他的思維正在擊打著他的心。

太諷刺了，Sherlock心想。

他應該為這個人的隱瞞而感到憤慨，但怪的是，Sherlock居然想笑。笑意從嘴角泛出，漸漸的，變成不由自主的大笑。

沒辦法，他停不下來。在人來人往的大街上，他屈身笑到眼淚都快流出來了。

週遭的行人被他嚇了一跳，當他瘋了。

但Sherlock覺得自己前所未有的清醒；他想起John說過的，要傷我你得用上重兵器。

呿，該說他老實嗎？

從來不服輸的人覺得這回真的輸了；怪的是，Sherlock認為他這輩子從沒輸得這麼痛快過。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John受傷了。

他感到愈來愈難受，像沈入深海中，呼吸困難，有東西在他的身體裡，攻擊他全身的細胞。

而且，痛，全身都疼痛難耐。

無所謂，他還活著，還在這裡，這就夠了。

John努力保持清醒，他需要明晰的意志。不能放棄，還不能。

抬頭。有個聲音在他腦子裡這麼說，抬起頭來，看她。

John抬頭，面對著鏡子，她？Irene？

Mycroft站在右前方，靠近門邊，聰明，這對兄弟都是的，John想著，他在不明白對手的能耐之前保持安全距離，是很明智的作法。

但John盯著前方，雖然腦子快不中用了，頭疼得讓他想把自己撞昏，但他還是能感覺到那個溫柔的，令人迷惑的意念。

是Irene？她刻意讓他知道自己在那面脆弱的玻璃後方？哦，不，是因為另一個人，那個回到復活艦上的人正在這麼告訴他。

回家吧。

John從來不曾這麼清楚的查覺到他的存在，也許是因為他自己的意識已愈來愈虛弱，而他，那個重生的John現在比他強大的多。

應該的，另一個他現在很安全。John腦中閃過復活艙裡溫暖的光線，Jim的微笑。

家。

John甚至能聽到Jim在他耳畔細語著，他說，Irene在那裡，給她一個暗示，只要輕輕點頭，她就帶你回家。

「閉嘴。」

John望著前方，喃喃地道。不對，家不在那裡。他那裡都不想去，只想回到他的分租公寓，安靜的睡在Sherlock身邊。

Mycroft微側過頭，John在沈默半個小時後忽然開口了。

沒人說話，於是Mycroft推斷，這個塞隆人開始出現幻覺了？John的眼神迷茫，全身發抖，冷汗直流。

「所以，告訴我，你們的計劃。」Mycroft走到他面前，沈聲問著。

John笑了，謝謝你。

意識被眼前這個人分散了，John可以暫時不理會從遠方傳來的，溫暖的引誘（你想休息，你可以休息了，只要點頭…），他抬高了頭，望著Mycroft，冷漠的人類，Sherlock的兄弟。

Sherlock。

John想起虔誠的Irene，她說過，她相信一切都有原因和解答，是神派他們來的，他們有責任清除那些污穢的人性。Irene就在那裡，溫柔的，迷人的同伴；她有槍，她會用最精準的方式，直接對著他開槍，然後他就不會再痛了。

Sherlock。John很努力的在腦子裡重複著這個名字。Sherlock。

別讓我忘了你。

John閉上眼，他想憶起Sherlock的手撫上他臉頰時的觸感。他快忘了那種美好的感覺，只剩下無所不在的痛楚。

「計劃，你們的計劃。」Mycroft打斷他飄浮的思緒，強硬冰冷的逼問著。

John張開眼睛，好的，來玩吧，他想著，看我們能拖多久。你得好好配合，這很重要，雖然我和你都輸定了。

Jim會贏的，快了。John很清楚，等到理智完全遠離，只剩下自己在冰冷的房間裡期望結束痛苦時，Jim就會贏得勝利。

但還不是時候，John還能撐一陣子，而Mycroft要一個答案。

John看著他眼中全然的敵意，答案嗎？

John打趣地，艱難的想著：一個好塞隆人該怎麼說呢？

「你們想成為神，於是神開了你們一個玩笑，祂用最極端的方式告訴你們，你們如何背棄衪，我們，你們模仿衪所創造出來的物種就會如何背棄你們。」

John冷笑著，虛弱地說。

Irene聽到這個答案了嗎？她會喜歡的。John想著。

因為神的旨意。Mycroft想著，Sherlock不止一次提出的理論，他們有信仰，他們是另一種人。

眼前這個是人嗎？

「別打高空。你殺了自己的同伴，是為了接近Sherlock？這是計劃的一部份？」Mycroft站到他面前，俯視著他，但John只希望他離遠一點。

「走開。」John不由自主的說出口。

去，回到門邊，別站在這裡，別擋住Irene，她是殲滅者，她會除掉所有擋在她面前的事物。

你得準備好，逃。

「不，我不會離開，這個東西也不會，」Mycroft點了一下桌面的裝置：

「我有的是時間跟你秏，你快撐不下去了，是吧？說出真相，我可以讓你死的痛快點。」

該死，該死的誘惑。

John現在拼命壓制著的，除了一個放棄的信號，簡單的點頭，還有順從這個人類美好的建議。

給他一個謊言，一切就會結束。

包括Sherlock。

Mycroft胸前的手機沒動靜了。John失神的望著前方，想著，Sherlock呢？他知道了嗎？他應該知道了。他不會來這裡，或者他會來，來這裡看清楚自己現在的模樣。

別來，不安全，Irene就在那裡…不，都一樣的，星系裡沒有安全地帶了。

「我不會說的。」說了也沒用，你不會相信的；你是人類。John無奈地想著。

Irene也不會給他機會的，她會在John說出真相前殺了Mycroft，Sherlock的哥哥。

John深吸口氣，試圖在身上的痛楚和腦中溫柔的呼喚中整合意識，唯一的出路，唯一能保住那個人脆弱生命的東西，一個意識。

但Sherlock是個天才。John的腦子已開始不聽使喚，真是，令人驚嘆，這麼一個小玩意，破壞性如此強大。

快到極限了，他的意志開始消融，John痛苦的想著，只希望結束後，Jim別再叫醒他。

他不想活在沒有Sherlock的世界。

Mycroft可以感覺到面前的人已經快要失去意識了，他向前一步，逼問著：

「你…」

他才開口，就聽到門外有嘈雜的聲音。Mycroft轉身，看見Sherlock推開門，大步走了進來。

「親愛的哥哥，你找我？」Sherlock輕鬆地笑著，順手關上門。

John的意識在他出現的瞬間集中了，就好像有什麼東西直直闖入他的腦中，趕走其他無謂的念頭，掃開了隱蔽的暗影。

John凝望著Sherlock，你來了。

Mycroft皺眉，Sherlock的反應他無法預測，這時Sherlock揚了揚手上的出入證，笑著。

「喔，所以你知道他是塞隆人了？」Sherlock走到John面前，直視著他。而從他一出現，John的視線就不能離開他。

Mycroft鬆了口氣，看來還好，Sherlock發現了，而且他保持著理性；就像他以往那樣。

他的弟弟應該就是這樣表現的，Mycroft感到欣慰。

「你想起來了。」John微笑，奇妙的感覺，他還是難受，還是痛，但好像都不重要了。他在眼前，世界就在這裡。

家就在這裡。

「嗯，終於。」Sherlock的臉上沒有憤怒，只是有趣地笑看他，隨手拿起那個裝置。

「這玩意真的有用？」他對著John問。

「你是天才。」John笑著，輕聲道。

「我當然是。」Sherlock舉起金屬盒，看了一眼，掂掂重量，不錯，做得很好。

「Sherlock，放下，你先出去…」Mycroft說著，他不想節外生枝，不希望Sherlock再介入這件事。

Sherlock轉頭對Mycroft笑了一下，走近他，在靠近時迴手，緊握著金屬盒往Mycroft的下頷全力揮去。

Mycroft應聲倒下，Sherlock的左勾拳可是練很久了。

然後他丟下盒子，跳過桌面正想幫John解開手銬時，John驀地起身，瞬間掙脫束具，從Sherlock懷中的槍袋抽出他自己的槍，Sherlock怔住，本能地退了一步。

John舉槍，越過Sherlock，對著鏡子，幾乎同時，一聲巨聲，鏡面忽然碎了。Irene Adler出現在對面，她手上的槍口還在冒煙。

John沒有遲疑，直接對著她開槍，正中她的胸口。

Irene倒下，John鬆了一口氣，垂下手，望向Sherlock。他安全了，暫時。

「她也是塞隆人。」Sherlock看著John問。他終於明白是誰清空了之前那具無名屍，也就是那個在餐廳裡對著John耳語的人身體裡的東西了。

你也是。Sherlock看著John，塞隆人，人類的敵人。

他親愛的朋友。

John在笑，就像Sherlock第一次見到他時那樣，完全沒變。

「聰明。」John道，他鬆手，槍掉在地上，整個人隨之跪倒在地。

他太累了，所有的氣力在瞬間用光，無所謂，Sherlock安全就好；剩下的只是時間問題。

「John！」Sherlock扶住他。

「逃，快點，離開這裡…」John虛弱地道。

這才要緊。 John很清楚自己已無路可退，無論在任何一個世界，他都沒有容身之地了。只能盡力留下意識到最後一刻，爭取時間，讓他逃。

「我帶你走。」Sherlock道，他將John的手臂扛到自己肩上，John掙脫他的手。

「不成，時間不夠，我還能撐一下…」John伸手摸著Sherlock的臉，他需要這個觸感。

「你快走，離開凱布里卡，去銀河號…它應該啓航了。去找Lestrade，告訴他，一旦開戰，人類沒有機會…」John喘著氣，辛苦地道。

「不。」Sherlock執拗地道，他不顧這個敵人的反對，硬是扶起他。

「Sherlock！」John急了，沒時間了，他想推開Sherlock，但這回他的力量太小了點，對方只是用力將他抱進懷中。

「別玩了，我可是敵人。」John貼在他胸前，在熟悉的，熱愛的感受裡無奈地打趣著。

「錯。」Sherlock沈聲道：

「少跟我來那套，我不管你是什麼，那不重要。」

John抬頭看他，他最深的恐懼，當真相出現時，這個人的反應。

那不重要。他這麼說。

「我只知道你是我的，其他的都沒有意義。」Sherlock固執地像個十二歲的，堅持守緊心愛寶物的孩子。

是了，Sherlock在來之前想的並不複雜，只是想再見他一面而已。

John一直在他身邊，那些事情他早就看在眼裡，但Sherlock被自己的感情掩蔽了理性，和他向來可靠，精密無比的觀察力。

Sherlock只是想確認一下自己的大腦是否強大到可以壓倒當下胸口湧出的，難以忍受的那種陌生的，無論是恨意還是依戀的感受都好；結果很有趣。

沒有任何一方獲勝，Sherlock在進門後只看了John一眼就明白，不管是腦子還是心，都只有一個結論，這個人，或是塞隆人，什麼都好，他就是屬於我的。

對他而言，這就是正確答案，就是真相。

無路可退了，現在沒有任何事物能讓Sherlock放下懷中的這個人。

John抬頭看他，這張臉，堅定一如既往，擋在他心中的疑惑和恐懼已消除，Sherlock果然是最特別的那個人。

一個人就可以，這就夠了。他想起自己存在的原因，Sherlock不自覺的幫John達成了任務。

『由你決定。』混合體這麼說。

決定已完成，John覺得自己解脫了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

『給人類一個機會。』

當時創生者是這麼說的。Jim那時失笑了，他認為這是相當諷刺，近乎荒謬的做法。

那毫無意義。讓一個塞隆人去經歷，然後決定人類這個種族是否還有存活的價值，答案應該是絕對否定的。

但約定就是約定，對Jim而言這是交易的一部份，換取的是開發似人模組的技術。

創生者是Jim給的稱呼，其人自稱為“最後的一人”，創生者本身就是個樣本，一個模組，很明確地向Jim展示了，這個技術可以有條件的達成靈魂永生。

相當吸引人的東西，無論是基於戰略上的利益，還是僅僅為了滿足像Irene那樣虔誠的塞隆人，成為人類形態的塞隆人都會是個有趣的變化。

Jim不知道其人來自何處，創生者只是很簡單的說，這個星系所發生的事，並不是第一次。而衪要的很簡單，就是停戰和John的任務。

這最後的一人在完成了交易後就離開了，身為誠信的機械種族，Jim很有把握的將John送進人類世界，然後等待。

但他等太久了，Jim試著直接帶John回家，手法是在人類的戰場上用一枚光束炮直接逼John放棄那具皮囊，他只想弄清John究竟在猶豫什麼。但Jim失敗了，John明明知道他的意圖，卻寧可像人類一樣，忍受傷痛。John的意識固著在那個軀殼裡，一刻都不願意離開人類。

Jim煩躁極了。然後，Sebastian說，John身邊出現了一個女人。

John想給她承諾，而Jim的耐性已完全消失，他派Sebastian警告John，Jim只是說，不可留下承諾，這只是表面上的理由，真正的原因他沒有說明。

現在，他看著Irene回到復活艦，她睜開眼時第一句話就是，失敗了。

那個人類，Sherlock Holmes已掌控全局。

Jim看著Irene，和身旁的John，John說，對方破碎的意識重新整合了，直接偋避了他傳送出去的意念。

此時，Jim沈默地看著他的同伴們，終於明白，這從頭到尾可能都是場不公平的交易。

那最後的一人，創生者，根本就在耍他。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

軍情局的密室裡，Sherlock冷然地望了倒在地上的Mycroft一眼，粗判他大概會在五分鐘內醒來。

「走吧。」Sherlock低下頭，對懷中的人笑著，John點頭，緩慢的起身。這個環境裡仍舊充斥著令他難以忍受的元素，剛剛那一擊用盡他所有的力量了。

他得離開這裡，然後設法保有這一切。

腦中的細語消失無蹤，只剩下Sherlock的肩窩，他身上的氣味，和他堅定的手臂。

Sherlock扶起John，方才走進這間房前他曾穿過重重警戒，之前Mycroft的出入證幫了大忙，如今帶著John絕對沒那麼容易脫身，也只能賭賭看了。

他們很快就會被發現，Sherlock望向Irene所處的對面房間，那裡有窗戶。Sherlock幫著John爬過破碎的玻璃鏡，往窗外張望了一眼，三樓，好吧，有點困難。

這是唯一的出口，他們望了對方一眼，Sherlock擁著John的手臂更收緊了一點。

走一步算一步，他們沒說話，但同時這麼想著。

時間不夠了，不多久Mycroft就會醒來，指揮武警找到他們，但Sherlock和John都不想放棄。

不能放棄，對John而言，這是最後的機會。他扶著牆面時想著，要是現在失足墜落，心裡一定要想著，我得活下去，我不要離開。

這也許能保住Sherlock吧。

他沒發現，自己完全沒有想到人類或是塞隆人的命運。他只想著身旁那個迎著大樓的風切，轉過頭，給他一個微笑的人。

「跟著我。」Sherlock握著他的手，充滿自信地說。

John笑了，在夕陽和風中他堅定的跟隨著那個人，毫不猶疑。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Mycroft轉醒後第一時間衝到隔壁，該死，Sherlock和John已不見蹤影。

地下躺著的是Irene Adler，她何時潛入此地的？

Mycroft尚不及細想，他得先設法追上Sherlock，和那個塞隆人。

在指揮手下，開啓緊急狀態，全城警戒時，Mycroft開始有一切都不太對勁的感覺。

觀察力優於常人的Mycroft檢查了一下現場，他回溯當時的情況，Sherlock進門，打昏他，這小王八蛋是來救人的。但丟在地上的束具很明顯的是被強大的力量瞬間扯壞的。

Sherlock是個開鎖專家，不是大力士。

John Watson自行掙脫的？以這樣的力道判斷，他老早就可脫身，擊倒他，輕鬆的逃走，為何等到Sherlock出現時才這麼做？

Mycroft的注意力回到Irene Adler身上，她的胸口遭槍擊。有趣，這和之前中槍的兩個塞隆人被擊中的位置非常相近。

特殊警備員開始向他回報進度，兩個逃亡者搶了台高速摩托車，似乎正朝宇港的方向前進。

「繼續追蹤，我要活口。」Mycroft冷靜的下命令。

他望著地下的屍首和破碎的單向鏡，兩顆子彈，一枚從Adler的槍口射出，擊碎鏡子，另一槍，不是Sherlock就是John開的，正中Adler。

Mycroft開始有了別的想法。

她也是塞隆人嗎？

Irene站在Anderson身後，安靜地展示防禦系統時的身影出現在他腦中。直到此刻，Mycroft才感到真正的心驚。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「告訴我，你為什麼不逃。」Sherlock騎在高速機車的前座，迎著風大聲問著身後的John。

John抱著他，臉貼在他背上，Sherlock注意到他的手還在微微顫抖著。

但John的呼吸比剛才跳下二樓時順暢多了，看來新鮮空氣正在轉化掉他體內的化學傷害。

Sherlock決定要搶這台摩托車的。路上的汽車全都安裝了和警局連線的自動操控系統，隨時會鎖定他們的行蹤，進而把人鎖在路邊；只有這種肉包鐵的交通工具安全一點。

他身後的John還是有點虛弱，Sherlock實在想不通，他當時為何放棄抵抗，John明明可以在Mycroft傷害他之前逃走的。

John成了他早年研究的實驗受害人，Sherlock想著就不痛快。

「我不能逃，太危險了。」John緊靠著他，Sherlock騎得很快，風從他們身側掃過，但John覺得很溫暖。

「對誰危險？我嗎？」Sherlock盯著路面，吼著，同時闖過紅燈。

「都有，你，你哥哥，所有的人…」John說著，他很疲憊，但靠在Sherlock背上，將他擁在懷中，John覺得一切都好多了。

Sherlock不明白他說的，而且無論從任何角度看來他都不應該如此輕信身後的這個人；但他相信John，勝過他自己的大腦。

「解釋一下。」Sherlock道。他將車子停在宇港前，回頭看著John挺直了身子離開他的背，John在笑，有點無奈。

「有點複雜，我現在沒有時間說明。Sherlock，你留在這裡…」John說著跳下車，腳步還是不穩，Sherlock沒等他說完，直接下跨下機車，拉住他的手臂，他知道John又想離開他了。

「別妄想走開。」Sherlock的執著表現在他明亮稚氣的眼中。

「聽著，」John心想，這不是鬧脾氣的時候，他望著Sherlock，這個在明白了他的身份後，仍舊只想擁有他的人：

「你不能和我在一起，不管是人類還是塞隆人都不會放過我的，但你還有機會…」John本來想說服他的，但Sherlock的眼神讓他說不下去。

Sherlock如此堅定，直視著他，這個神情讓John覺得，提出任何分開的想法都是一種背叛。

即使是為了對方好。

John的眉頭緊蹙，但微笑著。

在片刻的沈默後Sherlock也笑了，很好，你明白了。

John一直都明白的，不管他是什麼人，或是什麼物種，他都能明白Sherlock的想法。

不管你到那裡去，我都不會離開，我會追著你到最遙遠的宇宙盡頭，就算是要去塞隆人的基地艦裡帶你回來，我也能辦到。

Sherlock自信得近乎幼稚的笑意，無聲但清晰的向John申明著。

「好吧，」John笑了，笑得輕盈。

「不過輪到你跟著我了，這裡是我的地盤。」John說著，用他不太穩定的步伐，泰然的領著Sherlock走進軍用宇港，他混了十年的地方。

機會總是存在的，一切都還有救。John在Sherlock按著他的肩膀時抬起頭，看著眼前忙碌的人群，衷心希望著。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Mycroft第一時間先試著通知Lestrade，他已經出發了。

銀河號已直接跳躍至凱布里卡軌道的邊境地帶，這次的任務很簡單，就是一次日常巡航，然後在艦上舉行退休的典禮，據Mycroft所知，這回銀河號上除了軍人，還有大批的記者和參訪人員，這是一次半正式的任務。

但Mycroft急著想讓他知道，無論如何，千萬別連線至新的防禦系統上。

Anderson博士不見人影，Mycroft判斷他兇多吉少，而這個接近完工的系統只有他和Irene知曉全部的內部操作代碼，Mycroft現在只能朝最壞的方向打算。

通訊官回覆Lestrade尚未收到訊息，可能還在進行跳躍航行中。

「備車，我要去宇港。」Mycroft離開軍情局，他在上車時心想，Sherlock和那個塞隆人一定會先設法離境的。

在車上他還是試著聯繫上Lestrade，同時想著一個問題。

Irene Adler為何會死？

他暫時不理會Sherlock的衝動和安危，Mycroft現在真正憂心的，是塞隆人的計劃。

軍情局的主機房依他的要求傳審訊室裡的監視錄影過來，果然，先開槍的是Adler。

爾後John搶了槍，殺了Adler。

不是Sherlock，顯然John的行為是在保護他。

Mycroft隱約覺得，這個塞隆人，John Watson，他的目的也許並不似自己所想的那麼簡單。

但他仍舊是塞隆人，Mycroft無論如何都不可能放過他。


	13. 刧

凱布里卡為星團名義上的最高治理機構，合眾政府的所在地，其宇港是十二殖民星中最完善的，在塞隆人戰爭後又繼續擴建軍用港部份，於是有將近三分之二的部份皆為軍港。

也就是說，此地的警備系統為全星團之最。

John領著Sherlock穿梭在宇港裡，他很小心的閃過軍警的監看設備，Sherlock則好奇他為何直往軍港裡跑。

「不打算用民航機？」Sherlock問他，同時縮短步距好保持距離在John身後半步內。

雖然這拖慢了Sherlock一貫的速度，但他很信任這個前任毒蛇機飛行員，而且這些微的空間給他機會換一個角度來觀察John；從人類對其他族類的角度看。

他覺得驚嘆。到目前為此他見過三個確認的塞隆人，那具屍體，Irene Adler，以及John。他們顯然沒有愚蠢到把生化人製造成一個個高大俊美的模特兒，看這個小個子就知道了。

「民用機逃不了多遠的。」John快步走著，反應式的回答，於是Sherlock判斷他老早就有個備用逃亡計劃了。

John是塞隆人，這是應該的。

但Sherlock心中還是有許多疑惑。

「Mycroft是如何得知你是塞隆人的？」Sherlock問。John走在前方，背影堅定泰然，他柔軟的亞麻色頭髮反映著宇港明亮的燈光，是Sherlock記憶中觸感最美好的東西之一。

「他看見了。」John簡單的回答，他有點急，要在人類和塞隆人追上他們之前離開凱布里卡，而這還只是第一步。

半年前John就想到這個狀況了，當時沒有現在急切，他只是認為Jim要他回家得有點自覺，他用的手段太粗糙了；光子砲？開什麼玩笑。

John當時不肯就範，態度就像個不服氣的幼弟在鬧脾氣一樣。

「說明一下。」Sherlock道，他們的腳步沒有放慢，而John果然是在此地混了十年的軍人，他選擇的路線很隱密，大多是Sherlock從未經過的區域。

「Jim送了另一個我過來，大概是刻意要人類發現我的身份吧。」John說著，找到那個地方了。

Sherlock發現John帶著他來到宇港裡準備報廢的軍用艦艇停泊處，John指了遠處隱密的角落道：

「那裡，我藏了一艘猛禽機，它本來要報廢的，我修好了。」

Sherlock想起之前看過的資料，John的飛行員外號是Doctor，起因是他在戰場上帶回一架受損嚴重的飛行器。

這艘猛禽上也釘著個Doctor的牌子。

John對機器有特殊的感覺？因為他來自機器種族？

「Jim是塞隆人的領袖？」Sherlock順著John的話問，他很想多知道一些，而John這才發現自己方才說了些什麼。

他停步回頭，Sherlock的臉上只有好奇，以及興奮莫名。

「還有另一個你？你是說，生化塞隆人有複製功能？」Sherlock訝異地道。

「意思差不多，他應該是喚醒了另一個載體…聽著，這些事我以後再慢慢解釋給你聽，現在我們要先離開…」John覺得以目前有限的時間而言這些事說不清楚的，不過，Sherlock臉上的表情卻令他心裡出現異樣的感受。

Sherlock不害怕，沒有厭惡，只是像聽到了什麼有趣的事情一樣，覺得新奇且興奮。

像個第一次看到海的小男孩。

似乎無論John說出任何關於自己，和塞隆人的事他都不在意，不，不是，他在意的，只是用John陌生的，愉快好奇的思維模式去關注。

直到現在，John才完全確定了一切。他的Sherlock不屬於任何一種意識型態，他沒有無謂的既設立場，全然接受John這個人類的大敵，於是，John明白了。

Sherlock是屬於他的。

「你來這裡的目的到底是什麼？」Sherlock笑著問他，他研判John不是為了毀滅而來的，他有其他的目的。若要收集情資，他應該申請去飛馬號那艘最新的水星級戰星上服役，而不是早該淘汏的銀河號。

Mycroft問過類似的問題，當時John給了一個標準答案。

但現在提問人是Sherlock，於是John覺得他應該老實的回答。

「我不知道。」John也微笑著。

Sherlock半側著頭，他不滿意這個答案，而且像在等著審訊中的疑犯接著說下去一樣望著John；他們都會說的。

「真的，我不知道，我只知道一件事，就是當我決定回歸塞隆人時，就會開戰。」John凝視著Sherlock的眼睛，直截了當的說。

「為什麼？」Sherlock不解。

「我說了我不知道，」John說著，轉過身，往他準備好的逃亡機器走去：

「嗯，應該說我不清楚原因，只知道我的任務內容，那很簡單，就是進入人類的世界，和你們一起生活，直到我認為人類令我厭倦失望時，任務就結束，我在那時要回歸，混合體，呃，就類似你們的前線指揮中心一樣的東西，會接收我的意念，進而發動攻擊…」

「你是使者。」Sherlock跟著他，幫著將遮掩住老舊猛禽機的大片帆布揭下。

Sherlock想到早年的研究，有關塞隆人的信仰，好吧，事實證明他們真的信那一套。

「你是說傑門農奧義書中帶來天讉的使者？」John笑著，他讀過Irene熱愛的那個故事。

「傑門農，塞吉塔，無論一神還是多神，都有這類傳說，當人類敗壞時，神會派使者下凡，判定是否要毀掉人類。」Sherlock無所謂地道，他不信這套，很多人類也遺忘了這些老東西，但看來塞隆人很認真。

他們自認為神嗎？

「而你一直不想離開？」Sherlock打趣地問他，John打開猛禽機的艙門，他將燃料藏在裡頭。

「不想，還沒那個打算。」John說著，滿意地看著眼前他保存的東西，很好，半年來都沒人動過。

「所以你不曾對人類感到失望？我得說這是奇蹟了，尤其是你還當了十年的軍人。」Sherlock站在艙門邊，看著John忙碌地準備著，他留下這些設備，很明顯的是John其實對情勢沒有信心，才會留下這條後路。

Sherlock在想，若是他站在John的角度，大戰恐怕已經發生，人類應該早滅絕了。

他所屬的人類族裔從來不曾令Sherlock滿意過。

John蹲坐在艙口，回頭看他，Sherlock這個人類對自己的族類沒什麼好印象，John很清楚的。

「這不是什麼奇蹟，我只是覺得還可以再等等，」John笑著，微低下頭，不，他失望過的。他看過人類最殘酷可恥的一面，看過他們僅僅為了信仰的無形事物不同就殘殺眼前活生生的，沒有抵抗力的同類；他曾經疲憊不堪，但他沒走開，因為總會有人站出來說，這是不對的。

如今，John很慶幸自己拖了這麼久：

「而且，我後來看到你了。」John重新抬頭，他的臉在船艙的暗影中，但Sherlock還是能清楚的看見他明亮的藍眼，單純的閃著微光。

「我可不是什麼人類救星。」Sherlock笑著，他的手撫上John的臉頰。

「我知道你不是。」John淡然地道。

你只要是你就夠了，不必是什麼其他的，了不起的東西。John自在的望向他，想著。

Sherlock低頭吻他，他一定得這麼做，為了John臉上令他永遠著迷的溫暖笑意。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

銀河號和其從屬艦隊完成超光速跳躍，進入星團中線後的一分鐘內，Lestrade就收到來自凱布里卡的訊息了。

很簡單的幾行字：

已確認John Watson為塞隆人　脫逃中　

Irene Adler身份可疑尚需驗證　

切勿連線至防禦系統主機　＿＿M

「這不可能…」Lestrade在艦橋指揮中心的戰情中心前，眼前是一群剛經歷過舊型亞光速跳躍，還在作噁的不適感中仰望著他的記者和軍校學生，他沒理會那些人期待的眼光，只是盯著訊息，喃喃地道。

但這是由Mycroft本人傳來的加密訊息，Lestrade在記憶裡的忠誠飛官和Mycroft的精細神情中反覆想了一下。

「暫停所有任務，留心從凱布里卡出發的所有飛行器，」Lestrade抬頭，堅定的下令：

「尤其是猛禽機，一旦發現異常行動的猛禽立刻回報。」

如果Mycroft的訊息為真，那麼Lestrade這個老軍人判斷，John Watson最有可能的逃亡方式就是駕駛猛禽機往停戰線航行，毒蛇機太顯眼，且沒有搭載亞光速引擎，它跑不遠。而猛禽機的輕形亞光速引擎要到達停戰線得進行兩次跳躍，他必須設法在其間攔截。

Mycroft並沒有要求他這麼做，不需要，Lestrade明白他得接手Mycroft顧不到的地方。他沒打算請示上級，或是浪費時間查明，他決定相信Mycroft的隻字片語。

這個老友很少犯錯。

銀河號的組員立時停止他們手上為了榮退任務進行的工作，包括向參訪的記者團介紹銀河號這艘活動博物館。他們沒有疑異，因為這是Lestrade的命令。

誰都知道，在這艘戰艦上，那是比性命還要緊的事物。

參訪的平民被客氣的請離艦橋指揮中心，銀河號要開始辦正經事了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Mycroft進入軍港塔台，他的人在幾分鐘內完成部署，全部的起降作業都會在他的監看下執行。

如他所料，暫時沒有異狀。

John Watson和Sherlock的身影在進入軍港後就消失了，從他們一前一後的動作看來，是由John Watson主導，Sherlock跟著他，好吧，這小子打算死貼著這個塞隆人不放。

Mycroft現在陷入兩難，無論如何，他都有可能要在最後關頭下令處決這兩個人。

停戰線上的塞隆人沒有任何動作，他們沈默如昔。此時Lestrade的訊息終於進來了，他的回應簡單極了。

『收到　行動中』

Mycroft在這緊要關頭忍不住笑了。

在這世上有不需要他多餘的解釋和說明就直接反應的人，大概只有這一個了吧。

監看即時新聞的探員向他回報，銀河號上有異狀，參訪人員相當不甘願的被請進不太舒服的下層甲板去了，不開心的記者發了簡訊回電視台，說這個Lestrade上將不知在搞什麼鬼，若是驚喜活動也太粗暴了點。

Mycroft只交待，不予回應，包括現在急Call他的總統也一樣；在還沒追到John Watson前，全都得保持機密行動。

Mycroft看著偌大的軍港藍圖，想著要在這裡找一個計劃週詳，當了人類十年兵的塞隆人等同大海撈針，但他很有把握。

他將注意力轉到天上，這繁忙的宇港每天有上千架次的飛行器出入，但John Watson再小心也得像這些飛行器一樣離開凱布里卡，那時他就得露餡了。

果然，系統回報有一艘民用船未經許可就離境了。

Mycroft指揮凱布里卡週圍搭載光子炮的人造衛星對準那架小機器，沒有他的指令不得攻擊，而他本人則離開了塔台，登上準備好的驅逐艦。

他要活口，除了弄清塞隆人的意圖外，還為了他唯一的弟弟，小王八蛋Sherlock。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Jim看著Irene設定好的連線系統銀幕，上頭顯示一艘民用識別訊號的運輸機，剛脫離凱布里卡的大氣層，正往軌道外緣航行。

Irene站在他身邊，輕蔑地微笑著檢查了一下質量，她說，那是艘軍用的猛禽。

那是John，不會錯的。

還有那個人類，Sherlock。

Sebastian站在他們身後，扶著John的肩，John有點累，他靠著Sebastian，緩慢的呼吸，看著眼前的屏幕，感到困惑和煩悶。

他討厭這種感覺。

「他為什麼不肯回來？」John輕聲問著，Sebastian低下頭看他，John微蹙著眉，總是在感覺他不明白的情緒中，Sebastian心想，他一定累了。

Sebastian很想回答他不知道，但這是說謊，他明白這些事，也能理解。

他輕吻了一下John的頭髮，該怎麼對這個單純的，只短暫的接觸過敵意的John說明，想要好好守護另一個人的心情呢？

Sebastian知道在另一方的John有多想保護那個人，即使對方是人類。

但身在此地的John真的不明白。他想做的事很多，想了解的，想看的事物多如宇宙般廣大，對目前只能困在這裡，接受另一個人的心思這種事覺得厭倦極了。

他討厭這一切，戰爭，另一方的John，可惡的枷鎖。

Sebastian在他身邊，他的擁抱讓John放鬆了點，他喜歡Sebastian，勝過其他同伴。

好想恢復自由。John想著，他現在等同被無形的意念禁錮著。

Jim直接下令，讓一艘大型基地艦進入停戰線邊境準備出發，隨時準備結束這場拖延了三十年的騙局。

最後的一人和他之間的協議在Mary Morstan出現在John身邊時就算毀約了，衪說過不介入的，卻在Jim決定行動時現身。

Jim命令Sebastian在那個夜裡警告John離開那個女人，其實是在提醒坐在John面前的人，別來攪局。

只有Jim才知道，那個從人類手中存活下來的小女孩，樸素的溫良女子，就是那最後的一人，來自宇宙彼方的創生者。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

John坐在猛禽機的主駕駛座上，Sherlock在他身邊的副座上，面對眼前複雜的儀表，銀幕，他身邊的飛行員穩定的操控著，他們突破大氣層，離開行星的引力，進入廣袤無垠的太空。

他們在逃亡，但Sherlock很愉快。

「我猜測你使用了屏蔽訊號。」Sherlock笑著問John，他好奇的手正往眼前的儀表板上伸去，John輕拍了他的手背一下。

「別亂動。」John瞪了他一眼，這個人真像個不安份的小鬼。

「這沒什麼，我讀過猛禽機的操作手冊…這是雷達，恭喜你，有個粉絲追來了，哦，不錯，Mycroft派驅逐艦出動了。」Sherlock望著銀幕上的小光點得意地笑著。

「我看，操，媽的，你老哥的反應可真快。」John瞄了一眼，繼續維持他穩定的動作，猛禽機的引擎反應良好，John可以從手中的輕微震動感覺到這駕飛行器順暢的配合著他的操控，化油器，電力脈衝，出力匣，每一個零件都在回應著他。

John快忘了自己有多喜愛這種感覺。

Sherlock近乎著迷的望著他。John坐上了駕駛座後就開始變化，他流暢的像是在溫暖的大海裡自在的游泳一樣，而John方才脫口而出的，像個標準大兵的反應也令他感到些許驚訝。

他和他的機器同夥一體，Sherlock忍不住這麼想。

Sherlock曾被人稱做機器，不止一次，因為他的漠不關心。但他現在看著John握住操控桿，像在愛撫似的輕微的動著，他開始有些異樣的感覺，他畢竟不是機器，而眼下這個人對待這些無生命的物體竟敢溫柔至此。

Sherlock是個不知天高地厚的人，他伸出手，放在John的手背上，John望向他，Sherlock臉上的神情有點複雜，他像在生氣。

「來，握好，如果你真的讀過那本爛手冊，那你應該親手感覺一下。」John說著，反手將Sherlock不安份的手安放在操縱桿上。

Sherlock好奇的往後拉，出力大了點，猛禽機突地向前衝刺，他們兩人因加速度而向後傾了一下。

「嘿，輕點，她很敏感的。」John笑著，收回了操控權，Sherlock放手，好吧，現在的確不是實驗的時機。

飛行員很愛叫他們的座機『她』，Sherlock知道連女性飛官都有這個習慣。

但現在不是討論象徵意像的時機，Sherlock望著雷達上愈來愈接近的光點，John只是淡定的要他坐好。

看著John的動作，他知道這個飛行員要進行超光速跳躍了。

Sherlock靠回椅背上，睜眼看著星光在瞬間變成一道道美麗如絲的銀色光線，他身邊的人在笑。

天哪，他可以這樣和John一起，直到宇宙的盡頭。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「空間出現異狀。」銀河號的觀察員簡單的回報。

很好，Lestrade望著作戰枱面上突然出現的光點，質量回測的結果是猛禽。

而且，他朝著銀河號而來。

Lestrade皺眉，眼下他手上有二十艘七型毒蛇機和全付武裝，夠把John Watson這個前任天才飛官駕駛的小猛禽打成蜂窩了。

他不想直接攻擊，太多疑慮了，Lestrade得先問個清楚。

「第一分隊出發，把那傢伙給我弄回來。」Lestrade下令。

 

結束跳躍後，John抬眼，迎面而來的是他熟悉的龐然大物，銀河號戰星。

「該死。」John輕聲道，他緊急迴轉，不習慣軍用機的快速反應，Sherlock往側邊斜了一下，他望向前方，灰色的六角形巨石擋在他們眼前。

John看著銀河號左側的飛行莢艙開啓，五架毒蛇機驀地衝出；Lestrade派出一個分隊來追他。

「不太妙。」John輕緩地道，但Sherlock在他臉上看不出緊張的模樣，他很快就知道為什麼了。

John對他笑了一下，說了句坐穩，機體側翻了一下，他沒逃，反而快速的貼近銀河號，那群毒蛇機急著迴轉，來不及了，John用Lestade難以想像的快捷直接轉入戰星的底層，用不可能的輕巧迴旋了一下，瞬間脫離。

但Lestrade不是混吃等死的笨蛋，他終於下令開火。

防禦火炮對準那台小猛禽發射，John像能預知攻擊點一樣，在火線中穿梭著。

Sherlock笑了，在這危急的時刻，他卻覺得像在看一場華麗的舞蹈一樣。而他的John似乎比他還瘋狂興奮。

「別光顧著樂，檢查一下亞引擎回復時間還有多久。」John吼著，但他也在笑。

「一分十秒，so，咱們還得陪他們玩一下。」Sherlock大聲地道，他的確是天才，很快就對眼前這堆複雜儀器上手了。

毒蛇機也追上來了，看來躲過友軍火線也不是件容易的事，而John刁鑽的在間隙中快速移動，幾次都差點將自動瞄準的防禦火炮引到追擊的毒蛇上。

在銀河號上的Lestrade緊皺著眉心，John曾是他手上最優秀的飛行員之一，但直到現在他才知道，John不是其中之一，他就是最優秀的。

而且難纏至極。

「剩二十秒，加上啓動時間還要四十秒。」Sherlock冷靜地道，安然地看著John像在表演一樣，展現驚人戰技。

他沒開火，Sherlock從儀表上看出來這架猛禽搭載了武裝，但John顯然不打算用。

「十秒，準備離開…」Sherlock正在協助John開啓亞光速引擎時，他看到了一個可疑的小光點出現在象限裡。

「糟了。」John也發現了，但不是用儀器，也不是肉眼。

他感覺到了。

塞隆人的基地艦出現在看不見的遠方，但他們來了，John知道的。

他遲疑了一下，此時一枚毒蛇機發射的光子砲擊中他們，艙體受損，John來不及躲開，艙內一塊機件飛落，直接砸進他的右胸。

「John！」Sherlock忙解開安全帶靠近他，Lestrade停止攻擊，正要開放通訊時，他也看見了。

塞隆人白色流線雙Y型的基地艦出現在銀河號的巨大銀幕前，他們連屏蔽都懶了。

「Sherlock…」John痛苦的望著他，血從他胸口湧出，但他還在撐著微笑。

Sherlock看著眼前塞隆人的戰艦，它的側邊砲火匧艙已打開，對準了銀河號和這架小猛禽。

Jim執意要帶走他，John知道他這回不惜一戰也要做到這件事。

John可以感覺到自己的力量愈來愈小，但身邊的Sherlock卻堅定如昔。

回去還是留下，沒有其他選擇了嗎？John握著Sherlock的手，Sherlock凝視著他的眼睛，對著他搖頭，執拗的孩子。

猛禽機的亞光速引擎沒有受損，開始進入跳躍階段，Sherlock回身，看了一眼在這大宇宙中對峙著的兩艘戰艦，他們在當中顯的渺小極了。

他們會帶走John；不能接受。

還有別的選擇。

Sherlock伸手，在儀表板上輕按了幾個數字，John掙扎地起身看著。

那是座標，他沒看過的，遠離了這個星系的座標。

「我們要去哪？」John問他。

「我也不知道，不過，無所謂，去哪都成，你願意跟著我嗎？」Sherlock回頭，蹲在他身邊微笑著道。

John累了，很累，他只想跟著這個人，去那裡都好。

「好，我願意…」John輕聲地道。

半秒鐘後，超光速飛行啓動，Sherlock和John消失在這個星系。

 

在復活艦上，John忽然輕鬆了。

他走了。

Jim望向前方，開始接收訊息，混合體傳來的。

『John已自願離開星系，整合開始，一號艦隊，目標凱布里卡，二號，派康，三號…』

Jim微笑，開始了。

 

Lestarde看著眼前的猛禽機消失，一分鐘後，塞隆人的基地艦也消失了。

他不久後就會知道那艘基地艦去了那裡。

 

在凱布里卡市中心，星團防禦部的廊下，Mary Morstan在往工作地點走去時忽然停了下來。

她嘆了口氣。

上回，在一萬年前她獨自離開了那個毀滅中的藍色星球，希望在別的地方能找到她的同伴。

她找到了，還是兩群。但她看著他們正在犯著相同的錯誤，他們在毀滅對方。她盡力想挽回一切，於是有了John。完成了設定後她就離開，封閉了自己的記憶後，成為一個孩子。

能封鎖記憶是她獨有的力量，這對一個活了上萬年的靈魂是很重要的功能。

她是在見到John的當下覺醒的，然後她開始相信，奇蹟是存在的。

可惜，還是失敗了，只是這次她是敗給愛，而不是恨。

於是她仍舊笑著，希望還是在的。

她抬頭望向遠方，塞隆人的艦隊群完成瞬移，閃現在天際，殺戮機器的暗影剎那間遮蔽了清晨的陽光。

又一次的結束即將開始。

 

塞隆人片面宣布開戰後六個小時內，十二殖民星內超過五百億人死於大量的核彈攻擊，殖民星成為人類無法存活的行星。近百艘戰星艦隊因操作系統受到病毒攻擊而癱瘓，僅有尚未連線的銀河號安全逃離塞隆人的攻勢，為了追補John Watson而離開凱布里卡的Mycroft Holmes成為星團僅剩的官員，他在驅逐艦上依星團法繼任為總統，並於第二天，四十八小時後到達太空站，帶領剩餘的四萬人和最後的人類艦隊銀河號戰星會合，開始為期四年的長途逃亡之旅，最終在二位塞隆人，John與Sebastian的協助下，策反成功，毀滅了塞隆人的復活艦及他們的領袖Jim，進而合作找到了失落的第十三殖民星，地球。

不過，這些都是另一個故事了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

二十一世紀，藍色星球上的倫敦城中，名偵探Sherlock Holmes現在很火大。

「這算什麼，我現在是Indiana Jones了嗎！」Sherlock推開他的筆電，好吧，又是個沒案子的可恨週末。

John探頭看了一眼，Sherlock的網頁上有人放了張照片，一塊舊舊爛爛的板子，來自土耳其，說是方舟的遺骸，要請他來調查一下。

「白痴嗎？那上頭還刻著Doctor，英文，最少也刻個希伯來文吧！」Sherlock在John耳邊繼續吼著，John笑了，這真是有點可笑。

「但他說那種金屬地球上沒有…」John看著網頁，這個對新鮮事物很好奇的人感興趣的看著，但Sherlock可完全沒興趣，他唸了句無聊，丟了筆電，端起他的咖啡窩回他的沙發上去了。

John讀著那封信，傳上來的那傢伙看來挺像話的，他寫著這個東西上頭依附著的植物化石用碳紀元檢查已超過兩萬年。不過這年頭什麼都能造假不是？這麼明顯的錯誤，用英文刻著的板子也太不像話了。

John無所謂的關上了筆電，這的確像個玩笑，不過這也表示已經三天沒有新案件的Sherlock要開始無聊了，John的苦日子才要開始。

「這也有趣，若是造假應該弄的像話點。」John淡然地說著，端著他的茶坐到他溫暖的小沙發上，想讓他煩躁的偵探開心點。

「換個角度想，地球的歷史有四十六億年，人類的存在也有一百五十萬年了，這其中會出現幾次文明興退沒人知道的；你讀過上帝的指紋嗎？」John笑著說，這是個很適合悠閒早晨的話題。

「再來你就會說人類的祖先是外星人了…我不知道你對偽科學這麼有興趣。」Sherlock打趣著道，他的心情好一點了。

「沒有你對屍體的興趣高。」John懶散地道。

這時John的褲袋裡突然出現一個怪聲，他伸手摸出他的新手機，這兩天終於換了支iPhone，在Sherlock的要求下。

Sherlock這個熱愛新科技的人實在無法忍受John的舊手機了，那支n97連打簡訊都很麻煩，而Sherlock又非常喜歡用John的東西。

John大概不小心壓到了，小手機上的人工智能Siri問著需要什麼協助嗎。

「繞口令。」John開玩笑地對著它道，Siri很盡責的balabala的說了一大串，John這兩天很愛玩這個遊戲。

「那很無聊好嗎。」Sherlock沒好氣的瞪著他。

「我覺得很好玩。」John說著，又講了一次，繞口令。

『說了好多繞口令，我累了，讓我休息一下。』Siri這回不理他了。

John呆望著他鬧脾氣的小手機，Sherlock卻笑得很開心。

「看來她和我的看法一致。」Sherlock道。

John聳肩，把手機放回桌上，他對人工智能沒多大興趣，不過被自己的手機拒絕有點難堪就是了。

他沒難過多久，不一會兒，Sherlock的手機響了，像神跡一樣，Lestrade傳召他了。

John放棄好好休息一天的想法，認命的起身，拿起他的手機，隨著Sherlock出門。

「你想過沒，也許人工智能總有一天會完全進入我們的生活…」John說著，趕上Sherlock。

「不是總有一天，是已經進入了。計程車！」Sherlock揮著手，比起這些空泛的事，他比較想早點衝去蘇格蘭場。

「比起古物，機器，人還是最有趣的東西。」Sherlock上車時笑著對John說，一臉的開心。

John被他感染了，是啊，他同意這個看法。不論等一下他們要看到什麼殘酷恐怖，或是卑劣的事，Sherlock這個人類都會用他的天才，給予John一個難忘的，正義得以伸張的週末。

關於這點，John比地球繞日這個真理還要有把握。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借用了BSG中最後的六個塞隆人的設定，他們是來自遠方，提供技術給塞隆人並要求停戰，他們創造了十二個模形，讓塞隆人進化成像人類一樣的人，然後進入人類世界，在設定好的時間覺醒。


End file.
